Como Dos Gotas De Sangre
by Veczoz Masen
Summary: Todo indica q la mejor asesina a regresado, pero Bella tiene cosas más grandes de q preocupase, Edward ha roto con ella, pero ella se enamora d la persona más inesperada. Pero todo parece derrumbarse d nuevo cuando alguien la visita, trayendo a la luz todos los secretos q a guardado y resentido Bella -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte asustada-¿no puedo visitar a mi hermana?- contradijo.
1. PREFACIO

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**Escribí el prefacio en un momento de espontaneidad y no quise perder una idea tan buena, pero que con el tiempo se vuelva mejor.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE SANGRE**

**Prefacio**

Bella guarda demasiados secretos que no se atreve a contárselo a los Cullen por temor a ser juzgada, les ha mentido y esquivado sus preguntas por mucho tiempo. Pero mientras, gente muere en Forks, cerca y sus alrededores, incluso en diferentes ciudades, todos mueren con un solo balazo en la cabeza, un tiro perfecto, jamás falla, esas muertes al parecer indican que la mejor asesina de la historia está de regreso, ¿Qué, como lo saben? Sencillo, su firma, una rosa negra, todos temen por sus vidas.

Edward y Bella terminan por el accidente de su cumpleaños, pero ellos no abandonaron Forks, se quedaron viendo como Bella se desmoronaba, pero jamás dejo de dirigirles la palabra a ellos y ellos a ella, poco a poco un nuevo amor entrara a su vida poniendo a todos de cabeza. ¿El nuevo amor podría brillar en medio de la oscuridad?

Bella Swan sabe exactamente lo que sucede con los asesinatos, de hecho su propio padre parece saber qué pasa, pero para proteger a su Bella y el secreto que involucra no solo a ella y a él si no a más personas, calla. Pero todo se complica cuando un pariente demasiado cercano a ella la visita, desatando acontecimientos poco favorables para Bella. Lo que hace que los Cullen empiecen a cuestionarse sobre Bella, ¿Quién es ese pariente cercano? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién es en realidad Bella? ¿Qué oculta Bella?, ellos jamás preguntaron si Bella tenía amigos antes de venir a vivir con su padre, jamás preguntaron cómo era cuando vivía en Phoenix, todo lo dieron por hecho, sus antiguos amigos están de visita y ella junto con ellos actúan ¿raro?... ¿Quién es esa Bella que actúa tan liberal y nada tímida con sus amigos?

Ahora todo lo que Bella creyó suyo depende de la persona que juro no volver a confiar. La misma persona que la involucro en el secreto, la misma persona que le rompió el corazón hace tantos años ¿Será posible que esa persona logre las paces con Bella? Pero la pregunta más importante es: ¿Por qué se odian?

Bella debe decidir rápido entre su nuevo amor y su familia que la ama aun sin saber que es lo que oculta, y su antigua vida, la vida que le ha traído mucha alegría a costa de todo lo demás, acosta de la oscuridad, una vida donde es como siempre soñó que quería ser, una vida que no puede salir así como así, tiene una imagen y no puede dejar que nadie la opaque, porque lo que tienen los Swan es que son muy orgullosos. Pero como elegir algo cuando tu corazón te dice que cometes un error en cualquier decisión. Bella esta consiente que el amor no debe de estar presente enredado en su secreto, sus amigos y padre lo dicen a siempre, su secreto está en el pasado, El amor en el presente, pero su corazón no puede dejar de ser egoísta cuando lo que más ama se encuentra en el futuro.

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Tratare de publicar cada semana, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	2. MISTERIO

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 1**

Sentí mi cuerpo arder cuando me baje de la camioneta, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido después del desastre en la Mansión Cullen, hacía tiempo que no sentía a mis músculos contraerse de tal manera que hasta la punta de mis dedos dolían.

Inspeccione el estacionamiento buscando algún signo de los Cullen pero aun no llegaban, lentamente deje que la puerta de mi camioneta se cerrara y me recargue en ella esperando por ellos, deje que mi cabeza golpeara el vidrio de la ventana y cerré los ojos, recuerde todo el accidente, fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta, el rostro de Jasper distorsionado de la sed y la expresión de todos al darse cuenta que saldría herida, pero ¡oh! Dulce karma, Jasper jamás me podría hacer daño, suspire, sabía que mis pensamientos me llevarían a lo que no deseaba recordar. Había llevado mi secreto a un nivel inalcanzable, sabía que si trataba de bajarlo y contárselo a los Cullen me juzgarían, debí de haberlo contado hace mucho tiempo, ahora una vez más es tarde, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo único que me quedaba era seguir fingiendo hasta que sola me delatara.

Abrí los ojos y saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo trasero y vi la hora, solo faltaba un minuto para que la campanilla sonara, suspire una vez mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, estaba nublado, lo que me hacía sentir que algo iba mal, Edward trataba de evitarla, se estaba alejando de ella, lo sabía, lo sentía, lo sintió después de que la dejo sola en casa de Charlie y no fue a verla en la noche. Suspiro de nuevo y se alejó de su camioneta mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela, ya había subido los escalones y estaba por entrar cuando su celular sonó en su mano, se detuvo en la entrada mientras los demás estudiantes pasaban a su lado apurados para no llegar tarde.

Frunció el ceño cuando el teléfono le pidió la contraseña, eso solo la puso más alerta, sabía lo que eso significaba, y podía ser algo bueno o malo, levanto sus ojos un segundo viendo pasar a los estudiantes tratando de ver un rostro conocido y al no encontrarlo suspiro aliviada e ingreso la contraseña, el mensaje parpadeo tres veces antes de que ella lo leyera.

"_Acción Urgente"_

Y junto al mensaje estaba adjudicado un archivo con lo único que tenía que saber y hacer. Trago saliva y recordando la misma frase que ella decía, enderezo su espalda y cuadro sus hombros mientras daba vuelta hacia el estacionamiento de nuevo, empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia su camioneta mientras marcaba el número de Charlie, en el momento que el contesto un Volvo plateado entraba al estacionamiento justo en el momento en que sonaba la campana.

-Charlie, soy Bella- dijo a modo de saludo

-¿Bella?- dijo preocupado, jamás lo llamaba a ese número-¿Qué sucede?

Llego a su camioneta en el momento en que los Cullen salían del carro, todos tenía el ceño fruncido y cuando ella les sonrió tranquilamente Alice inclino su cabeza a un lado mientras la observaba, sabía que no vería nada de lo que Bella planeaba, su vista regreso a la camioneta y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-no, recibí...- se detuvo, sabía que los Cullen estaban escuchando-… un mensaje, ya sabes lo de siempre.

-¡oh! Claro, entiendo, ve con cuidado- dijo realmente preocupado, pero que podría el hacer esta era mi vida y por más que él quisiera que la dejara yo me reusaba-te cubriré, ¿ira el chico Cullen contigo?

Parpadee sorprendida por su pregunta, me había agarrado con la guardia baja, o había dos opciones: él no había entendido mi mensaje o trataba de asegurarse que no había dicho nada, avente mi mochila dentro del carro y se escuchó un golpe sordo cuando esta golpeo la puerta contraria, regrese la vista a ellos y vi que se habían trasladado a la entrada de la escuela, estaban esperándome para entrar juntos, pero cuando Edward escucho esa frase de Charlie el empezó a caminar en mi dirección lentamente, recargue el costado de mi cuerpo contra la puerta y sisee de dolor cuando me recargue exactamente en las puntadas de mi brazo, observe el rostro culpable de Jasper y sonreí tranquila dándole a entender que no era su culpa, luego mire a Edward que tenía la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo mientras caminaba, confirmado, algo andaba muy mal.

-no- fue todo lo que dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Me gire hacia la camioneta de nuevo y mientras lo hacía vi como la cabeza de Edward se levantaba rápidamente para verme subir a la camioneta y arrancar para salir del estacionamiento rápidamente, mire por el espejo retrovisor y lo que vi me destrozo, estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde se quedó, con una expresión de shock en su hermoso rostro al igual que sus hermanos, era lo mejor, trate de convencerme pero mi corazón lloraba mientras dejaba atrás la escuela.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, me baje de la camioneta y estire mis músculos, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, tenía que encontrar el lugar perfecto, pero me encogí rápidamente cuando mis músculos protestaron y un ardor invadió mi antebrazo, levante mi camisa y descubrí que las puntadas se habían desprendido de mi piel, mire de nuevo alrededor y vi más adelante una farmacia, saque una bolsa de ropa que estaba detrás del asiento y camine hacia ella, cuando empuje dentro una anciana miro mi manga que ahora estaba sangrando, su mirada fue de preocupación y ella misma abrió mas la puerta para dejarme pasar le sonreí tranquilizadora mientras con pasos seguros me dirigía a la parte de atrás de la farmacia donde se encontraba una señora que atendía.

-disculpe, mi puntadas se han desprendido- dije llamando la atención de ella- ¿me podría dar algo para que deje de sangrar hasta que logre llegar a mi Forks para atenderme?

Su mirada se dirigió a mi brazo y al ver la sangre sus ojos se abrieron mucho y asintió adentrándose más a la farmacia para regresar con medicamentos, gasas, algodón, una crema, alcohol y una venda, y broches para esta, y una botella de agua.

-mira muñeca- dijo mirándome, su tono de voz me dijo que realmente estaba preocupada- esto es para el dolor, sé que ese tipo de heridas duelen mucho- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras reía, reí junto con ella.

Me tendió dos pastillas y la botella de agua, cuando se aseguró que me las tome abrió el alcohol y un poco de algodón, sabía lo que quería y me saque la blusa dejándome solo en una camiseta negra, ella miro la herida sorprendida por el tamaño pero no dijo nada mientras con el alcohol limpiaba la herida, unto un poco de la crema y enzima coloco la gasa, la sujeto con una mano mientras tomaba la venda y me la colocaba correctamente, luego la aseguro con los broches.

-muchas gracias- dije mientras le tendía una tarjeta de crédito para pagar las cosas usadas, ella la tomo y después me la regreso una vez pagadas las cosas- ¿me permitiría entrar a su baño para cambiarme?- pregunte, no tenía ganas de cambiarme en la camioneta- he manchado mi ropa de sangre y no quiero que mi padre se preocupe al verme así- dije la primera escusa que me vino a la mente.

Ella sonrió mientras asentía y me señalo una puerta detrás del mostrador, entre en ella y me desvestí rápidamente, tome un short corto color negro corto y una blusa negra con líneas rojas por todos lados, me vestí rápidamente y volví a calzarme los converse negros que tenía, me acerque al espejo que había allí y con una liga que se encontraba en mi muñeca amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta, deje mi fleco caer en mi rostro y luego me volví a la bolsa de ropa saque la última prenda y coloque dentro la que había tenido puesta cuando llegue.

Me coloque una chaqueta negra de cuero en su lugar y salí del baño con la bolsa, la señora me tendió otra bolsa con el logotipo de la tienda, le sonreí y salí rápidamente de la farmacia con las dos bolsas donde tenía todo lo que había utilizado y camine de regreso a mi camioneta, coloque la bolsa dentro. Me mentalice con lo que tenía que hacer mientras tomaba la pequeña caja que había debajo del asiento mire alrededor y con la caja en la mano cerré de nuevo la puerta de la camioneta y camine por la calle sin voltear la mirada atrás.

Regrese a casa más tarde de lo que había planeado, las luces de la sala aún estaban encendidas, cuando estacione el carro vi una silueta correr cerca de la casa, me hice la desentendida y me baje de la camioneta mientras tomaba mi celular, escribí un mensaje.

"_Hecho!"_

Fue todo lo que mande y recibí de inmediato la respuesta.

"_Bien"_

Luego mande un mensaje más a otra persona.

"_Carlisle, ¿Podrías venir a mi casa? Se han soltado las puntadas."_

Recibí la respuesta mientras abría la puerta de la casa para entrar.

"_claro, voy para allá. ¿Qué pasa con Charlie?"_

Mi respuesta fue rápida y sencilla.

"_no se enterara, ¿te molestaría subir por la ventana?"_

No tardo en contestar.

"_No, solo es raro ¿Qué pasa con Edward?"_

No tenía intención de contestar esa pregunta, porque ni yo la sabia, ¿Qué pasa con él? Entre a la sala y encontré a Charlie dormido en el sillón, en su mano tenía una cerveza a medio tomar y la televisión estaba prendida, sobre la mesa se encontraba una caja de pizza con solo 3 rebanadas. Recibí otro mensaje lo abrí antes de despertar a Charlie mientras tomaba la cerveza de su mano y la llevaba a la cocina.

"_voy para allá, llego en tres minutos"_

Suspire, tenía que hacer todo rápido, conteste de inmediato.

"_ten paciencia, recogeré en desastre de Charlie, lo mandare a la cama y me daré un baño, dame 15 minutos!"_

Fui directo a mi habitación y saque mi ropa, la deje fuera del baño, luego regrese a la sala y apague la televisión, Charlie salto como resorte en el sillón mientras veía alrededor, reí por su actitud y recogí la caja, lleve las rebanadas sobrantes al refrigerador y la caja la puse en la basura, regrese a la sala y vi a Charlie acomodando y recogiendo la basura.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos mientras levantaba las botellas de cerveza del suelo, me acerque a limpiar la mesita de la sala.

-como siempre- dije al terminar, no podía decir nada más porque en ese preciso momento Carlisle se paseaba por mi habitación.

Charlie solo asintió mientras murmuraba entre dientes "me voy a la cama". Suspire, siempre era lo mismo, hacia como si nada pasara, como si todo fuera un simple sueño que no quiere revelar a nadie. Camine hacia el baño y me bañe rápidamente mientras trataba de que no se mojara la zona afectada, cuando termine me puse una pijama verde, que consistía en un short pequeño con un moño a un lado de un listón morado, la camisa era de manga corta y tenía un moño del lado contrario al del short del mismo color, me fui descalza hasta mi habitación mientras me secaba el cabello, abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie, pero cuando prendí la luz Carlisle se encontraba en mi mecedora, sonreí y el correspondió mi sonrisa, me acerque al tocador y con el cepillo alise mi cabello y luego lo coloque en una coleta.

Me gire y senté en la orilla de la cama, él se sentó a mi lado segundos después, coloco en el suelo un maletín y se dedicó a quitar la venda que cubría el corte.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo su voz me sobresalto. Sabía a lo que se refería pero me hice la tonta.

-me estire y luego la sangre broto del brazo por suerte estaba cerca de una farmacia y una mujer me ayudo a llegar hay antes de que el olor de la sangre me afectara, la dependienta me ayudo- dije explicando, la mitad de lo que había dicho no era verdad, pero eso él no lo sabía.

El asintió un momento pero después negó con la cabeza.

-me refería en la escuela, los chicos llegaron muy preocupados porque te habías ido de la escuela sin avisarles a donde ibas- asentí, pero me quede callada, no quería volver a mentir.

-¿Qué hiso Edward?- pregunte esquivando su pregunta, el frunció el ceño como si no quisiera contestar y se mantuvo callado un momento, había dado en el blanco, ese era tema suficiente para que no hiciera más preguntas de mi día.

-nada- se rindió y dijo la verdad- fue extraño, cuando Alice me conto lo que sucedió y luego confeso que no veía tu futuro, pensé que Edward saltaría y correría a buscarte, pero solo se levantó y se encerró en su habitación.

Lo dijo suavemente como si tratara de que no me sintiera mal, agache la cabeza y contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, justo en ese momento Carlisle termino su trabajo y me abrazo con cuidado, fue la gota que derramo el vaso no lo soporte más y llore, llore como jamás lo había hecho, deje que todo lo que me había dañado fluyera en esas lágrimas, no solo la actitud de Edward si no toda mi vida, cuando termine Carlisle me tenía sentada en su regazo, mi cabeza estaba enterrada en su cuello y sus brazos estaban en mi espalda una me pegaba a él y la otra flotaba mi espalda consolándome, yo tenía mis brazos enroscados en su cuello.

Me separe rápidamente y le di la espalda mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y controlaba mi respiración, no me podía dejar llevar una vez más. Él puso una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió tristemente mientras recogía su maletín. Tome su mano mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-vamos- dije caminando hacia la puerta, el me siguió sin hacer ruido y cuando llegamos a la planta baja él se dirigió a la puerta-¿Carlisle?- lo llame, él se volteo a verme cuando tenía la puerta ya abierta- ¿podrías guardar el secreto?-dije refiriéndome a que había llorado.

El solo asintió y regreso a abrazarme una vez más, su olor me lleno completamente. Cuando se separó de mi me miro a los ojos.

-pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo- fue todo lo que dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y se encamino al bosque.

Entre de nuevo a la casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, espere cinco minutos y al ver que Edward tampoco vendría me acerque a la ventana y mire fuera, no había ni rastro de él, suspire y armándome de fuerza cerré la ventana.

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Sé que dije en una semana pero ya tenía el capítulo y pues estaba ya emocionada por subirlo jejeje Tratare de publicar seguido, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	3. RUPTURA

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 2**

Me levante tarde de la cama, mientras escuchaba la puerta de la casa cerrarse, me levante rápidamente al ver la hora que marcaba el despertador, pero entonces tuve que recordarme que hoy era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer en la escuela, así que me puse a hacer el aseo de la casa. Cuando termine me dirigí a la cocina y metí al microondas una pizza de las que anoche le habían sobrado a Charlie, cuando me la termine ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que tomando mis llaves salí de la casa y me dirigí a la Mansión Cullen.

Pensaba en todo menos en lo que me esperaría cuando llegara, pero el camino se hiso muy corto y pronto estuve en la casa, Alice y Jasper se encontraban en la puerta esperando por mí, ella brincaba feliz y Jasper escondía una sonrisa mientras veía a su esposa. Apague el motor y los vi por un momentos mientras ambos compartían un beso, parpadee y aleje los malos sentimientos, lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría, no podía retrasarlo más. Sonreí y aunque era una sonrisa falsa sabía que para ellos era verdadera.

Salí de la camioneta y me dirigí a ellos, cuando llegue Alice me abrazo y cuando me gire a Jasper vi como abrió la boca para decir algo pero me adelante, le dije lo que sentía y sabía que lo dejaría de atormentar.

-no te preocupes, se lo que me vas a decir, y tranquilo, te perdono- el me miro sonriendo, una sonrisa de agradecimiento y alivio.

Mire a Alice que saltaba pero de un momento a otro se detuvo y congelo, su vista se dirigió a un punto indefinido mientras tenía una visión, Jasper la sostuvo mientras terminaba y cuando termino me miro tristemente, puse mi mejor cara de confusión y enmascare mis sentimientos, no despegue mi mirada de Alice, pero si mi actuación era buena la de ella era más, de la nada sonrió y todo a Jasper de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y diciendo una excusa rápidamente para salir de la casa, vi cómo se adentraron a su carro y salían de mi vista.

Sabía lo que Alice había visto, y ahora que Jasper estaba lejos ahora podía dejarme sentir, el dolor oprimió mi corazón y mientras mi mirada seguía por donde ellos se perdieron trate de controlarme, sentí una presencia detrás de mí y recompuse mi rostro. Me voltee con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara y vi como Esme venía a mí y me abrazaba, platicamos unos minutos mientras me preguntaba de mi herida y como estaba Charlie, sabía que sus preguntas trataban de sacarme información pero siempre encontraba la manera de esquivarlas.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, donde me había dicho Esme que se encontraba, suspire, iba a ser difícil, toque la puerta y dentro se escuchó un "pasa Bella" me adentre y encontré a Edward recostado en la cama con un libro en la mano y el reproductor prendido donde sonaba una canción que no reconocí en un volumen bajo. Me senté a su lado y él se sentó en su lugar, reúse mirar su rostro. Él se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la puerta haciéndome señas para que me uniera a él.

Camine a su lado mientras él ponía una mano en mi hombro, salimos por la puerta de atrás y caminamos hacia el bosque, luego el me miro un segundo antes de colocarme en su espalda y correr, esta vez no escondí el rostro en su cuello y mire fijamente a enfrente, llegamos al claro, y él se detuvo, me baje de su espalda y sin tropezarme ni tambalear camine hacia el centro del claro. Me senté sin titubear y cuando levante la mirada él se encontraba a mi lado ya sentado, tenía la mirada perdida, sabía lo que venía, lo intuía, y mi intuición jamás había fallado.

-Bella…- dijo mirando el suelo lo mire mientras enterraba mis sentimientos, no me vería derrumbarme- ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Parpadee, jamás me había esperado ese comienzo, suspire, que podía decirle, me prepare para decir de nuevo una mentira, pero preferí salirme por la tangente.

-no creo que eso importe en este momento- dije colocando una mano sobre la suya. El las miro y luego me miro a mí, suspire sabía que era difícil, se lo aria más sencillo, porque yo no podría hacerlo.- a mí lo que me importa es ¿Qué sucede contigo?

El me miro, su mirada me decía que sabía lo que yo pretendía, y me siguió el juego. Se encogió de hombros mientras no apartaba la mirada de mí, sentía como poco a poco mis barreras caían con cada segundo que pasaba mirándolo, aparte la mirada a nuestras manos aun unidas, y como si a él lo asqueara retiro su mano, extrañe su toque enseguida, pero me reprimí mostrarme débil, había jurado ase tantos años que… negué con mi cabeza alejando mis ideas de la mente y posando la mirada en el bosque mientras suspiraba.

-¿me amaste alguna vez?-las palabras estaban fuera de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas o al menos darme cuenta de que las había dicho en voz alta.

Hasta que vi como su cuerpo se tensaba enseguida, mi mirada no se apartó del bosque en ningún momento y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme he irme su mano se posó en mi barbilla y giro mi rostro hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la de él, vi como respiraba profundamente mientras veía su mirada torturada.

-yo…- se detuvo y remojo sus labios como analizando las siguientes palabras, una palabras que asesinarían mi corazón- sí, te amé demasiado, hubiera dado mi vida por ti sin dudarlo en ningún momento- su mirada jamás se apartó de mí y vi el significado detrás de "te amé"

-¿y ahora?- dije suavemente, aunque por dentro me moría.

Tardo en contestar, pero supe la respuesta por su mirada antes de que sus labios pronunciaran mi sentencia de muerte.

-lo siento…- fue todo lo que necesite para que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla.

No llorare, me dije a mi misma, limpie mi lagrima y me levante lentamente de mi lugar y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, sabia el camino, Edward me había ayudado a marcar los árboles que indicaban el camino y así no perderme.

-¡BELLA!- escuche como Edward me gritaba a lo lejos, pero segundos después lo tenía enfrente de mí, trate de pasarlo de largo pero me detuvo, su rostro parecía preocupado y sus manos se crisparon en mis hombros, sentí solo una pequeña molestia de la presión de sus dedos pero no dije nada-¿estás bien?- solo asentí y trate de separarme de él pero no me lo permitió-estas en shock necesito llevarte con Carlisle, el sabrá que hacer.

Lo último lo dijo más para el que para mí pero yo ya me había suelto de sus manos y ahora caminaba hacia mi casa de nuevo mientras susurraba las que bien podrían ser mis últimas palabras.

-solo necesito estar sola- dije sin parar de caminar, escuche como empezaba a protestar y dije lo único que podía decir para que me dejara sola- ¡bien! ¡Quiero estar lejos de ti!

Me gire para verlo y vio mis ojos llenos rabia y lágrimas, el me miro, suspiro y luego levanto los brazos a sus lados para dejarlos caer, dio media vuelta y lo vi correr hacia su casa, en ese preciso momento mi alma grito de alivio y deje caer todo el dolor que sentía, eso no era lo que una parte de mi esperaba pero la otra parte muy pequeña esperaba que el me pidiera perdón y profesara su amor una vez más, mis rodillas flanquearon y caí en la tierra, parpadee un momento entre mis sollozos y mi dolor se convirtió en furia, una furia que era dirigida a mí misma ¿Por qué me permitía ser débil? Grite de frustración y mi grito fue opacado por un trueno que anunciaba la lluvia, pues solo dos segundos después empezó a llover, cada vez con más fuerza.

"me enfermare si me quedo" fue lo único que paso por mi mente, lo único en lo que me permití pensar, sabía que aún quedaba kilómetros para llegar a mi casa, por lo que camine rápidamente, pero la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y oscureció pronto el bosque, estaba completamente empapada y estaba temblando de frio, agache la mirada y trate de caminar rápido, cuando levante la mirada de nuevo para comprobar el camino, no encontré ningún árbol marcado

Suspire, me había perdido, hoy no podría empeorar, primero Edward me deja, después llueve y por ultimo me pierdo sola en un bosque, quien diría que a mí me pasaban cosas como estas, a ella le aria mucha gracia, suspire, ella ya no estaba aquí conmigo, y por mucho que la echara de menos eso no cambiaría. Regrese sobre mis pasos hasta encontrar un árbol marcado y cuando di con uno empecé a caminar de nuevo, esta vez sin agachar la cabeza.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Charlie, las luces seguían apagadas, sabía que el aún no había llegado, probablemente se había ido a ver algún partido con su amigo Black a la reserva. Entre a la casa chorreando agua y dejando pisadas de loco hasta mi camino al baño, me quite toda la ropa y me metí debajo del chorro de agua caliente, temblé de escalofríos mientras me bañaba y cuando termine deje que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo para tomar calor.

Cuando salí, me envolví en una toalla negra que estaba en la repisa del baño y me enrolle en ella porque no había traído ropa conmigo al baño, recogí la ropa sucia y la puse en el canasto, luego regrese con un trapeador y limpie el destre que había hecho, cuando termine me fui a mi habitación y me puse un conjunto de ropa interior que consistía en un boxesíto negro y un brasier del mismo color, luego me coloque solo una camiseta de tirantes blanca encima, fui directamente al closet y saque de la parte de abajo una caja roja que se encontraba escondida entre chucherías, de esa caja saque una laptop la cual la puse sobre la mesita de noche mientras encendía.

Baje a la cocina y calenté otra rebanada de pizza y serví un vaso con agua, camine con ellos a mi habitación y quitando la lap de su sitio coloque las cosas en su lugar, acomode la cama y acomode de tal forma de quedar sentada, coloque la laptop en mis piernas y abrí mi correo mientras comía la pizza, sabía que lo único que hacía era distraerme, si me permitía un solo memento bajar la guardia lloraría como en el bosque. Cuando mi correo abrió vi que tenía muchos correos, deje la computadora en la cama y fui directo a mi escritorio donde tome una agenda que estaba en el cajón con llave, y un bolígrafo, luego regrese a mi lugar, abrí todos y cada uno de los mensajes, todos con diferentes datos, a todos les conteste con un "ok" y después colocaba una fecha única para cada correo.

Escuche un ruido afuera de la casa y preste atención, alguien escalaba por mi ventana, suspire, sabía que sería difícil pero jamás pensé que ellos me la pondrían aún más, cerré mi agenda y apague la computadora, luego me baje de la cama con la agenda en una mano y en la otra la laptop, abrí mi closet y metí dentro de la caja roja las cosas, luego regrese a la cama y me recosté, esa ventana no sería abierta de nuevo.

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Tratare de publicar cada dia, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	4. ACTUACION

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 3**

Era miércoles, y aun no me he levantado de la cama, llevo cuatro días encerrada en mi habitación, no había comido mucho desde que llegue el sábado empapada de agua y lodo después de caminar por el bosque casi a media noche, mi teléfono vibraba con llamadas y mensajes que los Cullen mandaban, pero no podía ni siquiera pensar en hablarles, el solo hecho de pensar en cualquiera de ellos me recordaba a él, y cuando pensaba en el sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba de dolor y agonía.

-Bella, hija- escuche como Charlie llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta- debes levantarte e ir a la escuela- cuando no conteste el suspiro resignado- pensé que querías actuar como un adulto, pero estas asiendo el berrinche de tu vida.

Auch, ese fue un golpe bajo, escuche como sus pasos se alejaban por las escaleras hasta que salió de la casa con un fuerte portazo y luego subía a su patrulla, él tenía razón, yo había elegido esta vida, y debía aceptar las consecuencias. Hice aun lado las cobijas mientras veía el despertador, faltaba una hora para entrar a la escuela, me dirigí a el baño y me di una ducha rápida antes de ir a mi habitación y vestirme, pero solo me quede hay mirando mi closet lleno de ropa, sin saber que ponerme, jamás había tenido ese problema desde que había llegado a casa de Charlie, siempre tomaba lo primero que veía y listo, siempre y cuando fueran ropa abrigadora, pero hoy tenía ganas de verme bien, pero más que nada quería regresar a ser la Bella que era antes de llegar aquí a Forks, "poco a poco, todo a su tiempo" pensé y tome un pantalón negro entubado que se ajustaba a mi piel y una camisa holgada color naranja con un logotipo en negro, puse mis muñequeras en su lugar, tome mi chaqueta negra y luego me gire a mi tocador, tenía grandes ojeras por no haber dormido y mi piel estaba pálida por no haberme alimentado, tenía que solucionar eso pronto, deje mi pelo suelto y coloque en él una crema para que no se esponjara, y aunque no era muy fanática del maquillaje tome la base y la coloque debajo de las ojeras para cubrirlas lo mejor posible. Tome mi mochila de la silla del tocador y metí dentro la laptop que tenía escondida junto con la agenda.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y tomando una manzana de la cocina tome mis llaves y corrí a la camioneta, una pequeña parte de mi me decir que cometía un error, y uno más grande me decía que no podía derrumbarme por un hombre, no de nuevo. Él no me amaba, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, la primera vez era muy joven y cuando él me llevo a el cielo y luego me soltó en lo alto me había costado mucho trabajo levantarme, ahora esa caída me había convertido en lo que ahora soy, y no podía permitirme ser débil. Había aprendido por las malas que alguien como yo siempre permanecía solo, mi tiempo con Edward solo había sido un sueño que dolerá siempre.

Llegue a la escuela en el momento en que los Cullen entraban por la puerta de la escuela, observe desde la comodidad de mi camioneta como Alice se paraba en su lugar y se giraba para verme estacionar la camioneta, abrí la puerta y me baje rápidamente mientras tomaba mi mochila, cerré la puerta y me gire rápidamente pero solté todo el aire que había estado sosteniendo, cuando me tope cara a cara con Jessica, ella rio por mi expresión y luego me abrazo, envolví torpemente mis brazos a su alrededor, estaba sorprendida por su actitud.

-siento mucho lo que te paso- ¿Qué me paso? Me pregunte a mí misma pero aguarde callada sabiendo que ella misma me diría lo que sucedía y entonces podría afirmar o negar, pero entonces mi mente fue hacia Edward y tuve una idea de lo que ella se refería, el chisme de que habíamos terminado había llegado a sus oídos- Charlie vino el martes explicando al director porque tu ausencia.

Se explicó, así que Charlie había ido a hablar con el director, mire al suelo buscando respuestas, Charlie jamás iría al director por algo tan personal.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunte suavemente

-bueno…- parecía nerviosa- ya sabes… lo de tu amiga- mi confusión fue tan que no logre evitar que se viera en mi rostro, ella se dio cuenta y añadió- dijo que fuiste a Phoenix al funeral….

-ohh…- fue todo lo que dije, así que él había dicho eso, no pude evitar agachar la mirada al recordar a Maritxa, y que una lagrima se resbalara por mi mejilla

- lo siento no pretendía hacerte llorar- su voz realmente parecía arrepentida, por lo que sacudí la cabeza rápidamente

-es solo que… - que podía decir, ella y los Cullen habían visto mi confusión y tenía que arreglarlo, antes de que pensaran otras cosas, traje en seco y deje todo como estaba, no podría hablar de eso- tranquila no pasa nada, vamos se nos ara tarde

Empezamos a caminar a la entrada donde aún nos esperaban los Cullen.

-por cierto te enteraste de los asesinatos- pregunto casualmente Jessica como si llevara bastante tiempo tratando de sacar a colación el tema, solo negó con la cabeza, íbamos a medio estacionamiento, se detuvo y saco de su mochila un periódico, me señalo una página y me fui a esa- ¡dicen que "Dark Rose" está de regreso!

Dijo lo último emocionada, me pare en seco al mirar la rosa en un periódico de tinta negra, mis ojos pasaron por las letras donde la nombraba repetidamente, según era el periódico la policía había dado con una pista, mis ojos se abrieron al leer esa frase y decidí leerlo todo.

_REGRESO DARK ROSE_

_Los policías de Seattle están muy consternados al encontrar muerto a un candidato a presidente cerca de su estación de policías, lo único que encontraron a su lado fue una rosa negra, la firma de la mejor asesina serial de la historia._

_Hasta hace unos meses no se había sabido nada de ella, algunos mencionan con broma que se había tomado unas bien merecidas vacaciones, el título de la mejor asesina lo tiene gracias a que jamás se encuentran pruebas de su identidad y siempre deja una rosa negra en el lugar desde donde disparo, cabe mencionar que tiene un tiro perfecto al disparar, jamás necesita de un segundo tiro y jamás falla._

_Un policía menciono que habían encontrado una prueba de la persona que había asesinado al candidato, pero más tarde se negó esta declaración, después de varias interrogaciones el director de la policía confeso que la prueba había sido robada justo momentos antes de ser entregada al analista, según la declaración de otro policía que dijo "simplemente desapareció"_

_Algunos se cuestionan cuál es su objetivo, pues aún no se le encuentra un patrón, algunos comentan que es una asesina con problemas psicológicos, algunos más mencionan que trabaja para la más grande mafia y se encarga de aniquilar a toda persona que se interpone en su camino. Otros mencionan que quitas lo haga por diversión._

_Pero sin importar su objetivo, la pregunta que retumba en las cabezas de todos es: ¿Quién es Dark Rose?_

Mi respiración se regularizo al terminar de leer, sentí como una mano me jaloneaba un poco y al levantar la mirada descubrí a Jessica mirándome preocupada.

-ya ha sonado la campana, llegaremos tarde- dijo mientras tomaba mi muñeca y jalaba de mi para trotar al salón, llegamos justo un segundo antes que el profesor, que nos reprendió con la mirada.

Cuando me senté a su lado descubrí que Edward estaba solo en su banca, el lugar de alado de él estaba vacío, un lugar en el que debía de estar yo, suspire, sabía que tenía que alejarme por mi propio bien, pero no podía alejarme de Alice y Emmet, eran como mis hermanos, agache la mirada sin pensar realmente que hacer hasta que sentí un codazo a mi costado, voltee a ver a Jessica que me paso un pedazo de papel. Lo abrí sin que el profesor me viera.

_¿Pasa algo con Edward y tú?_

Su escritura era muy chocante, estaba escrita en lapicero rosa y adorado con corazones, suspire, alce mi vista a él y vi que me miraba con preocupación, sabía que veía mis ojeras y la palidez de mi piel, consecuencias de nuestro rompimiento, era mejor que todos se enteraran de una vez y poner una separación de miles de kilómetros entre mis sentimientos y el, regrese mi vista a la nota y buscando un lapicero dentro de mi mochila, le respondí.

"_Hemos terminado"_

No necesite decirle más porque ya tenía toda la información que ella quería. Olvido el papelito entre las hojas de su libreta mientras fingía prestar atención a la clase y tomaba el apunte. Coloque mi mochila entre mis piernas y la mesa. Sentí algo vibrar en mi mochila y con cuidado de que el profesor no me viera lo saque, tenía un mensaje nuevo, le di en abrir y me relaje cuando no me pidió la contraseña.

"_Te extrañamos, ¿Cuándo regresas?. Jackson._

Mire el mensaje sin saber si responder o no, sabía muy bien que regresar era mala idea, y que pronto tendría que dejar Forks, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo más aquí, aunque había hecho un buen trabajo ganándome la confianza de todos con la Bella tímida y frágil, no era aún seguro. Charlie me perdonaría por dejarlo solo una vez más. Incluso él podría venir conmigo.

Jackson, uno de mis mejores amigos en Phoenix, cuanto lo extrañaba, él había estado para mí en cualquier momento, me había sostenido cuando me derrumbe hace tantos años atrás… y aunque sabía qué hace un tiempo atrás el sentía algo más por mí que solo amistad, él sabía que yo solo lo veía como un hermano, y jamás me presiono para algo más, ahora, yo soy su pequeña hermana. Él podía ser muy intimidante cuando lo veías pero cuando lo conocías tan bien como yo y los demás chicos, y cuando el confiaba en ti o le caías bien, veías a un chico muy divertido.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras miraba el celular, hasta que vibro asustándome, brinque en mi lugar llamando la atención de algunos que estaban a mi alrededor, el maestro no se dio ni cuenta, pero mis compañeros empezaron a reír hasta el profesor giro, yo me hice la que no sabía lo que sucedía mientras copiaba lo del pizarrón, el maestro reprendió a los alumnos antes de seguir con su clase, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Jessica disimulaba su risa tapándose la boca con su mano, poco a poco las cosas se tranquilizaron y yo me arriesgue a observar el celular para ver la razón por que me había asustado, tenía una llamada perdida de Jackson.

La clase se acabó pronto así que recogí mis cosas rápidamente y salí del salón antes de que Jessica pudiera detenerme o que me topara con Edward en la salida, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase mientras sacaba mi celular de la mochila. Simplemente le mande un mensaje.

"_Tu llamada me ha asustado en plena clase! También los extraño! Espero que pronto!"_

No mencione cuando por que no les quería dar alas, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlos y los extrañaba a todos.

Las siguientes clases pasaron normales, como siempre cosas diferentes, todos cuchicheaban sobre mi rompimiento con Edward y en cada nueva clase pedía que me cambiaran el lugar. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, me encamine a la cafetería sola, cuando la puerta se abrió dejándome pasar, todos lo que se encontraban dentro callaron y me miraron, mire alrededor buscando un rostro conocido y solo encontré a Ángela que me sonrió tristemente, le correspondí con una sonrisa de incomodidad y me gire para caminar a la barra y comprar mi comida. Tome una pizza, una manzana y un agua fría, luego camine despacio hacia una mesa al fondo que se encontraba desocupada, coloque mi bandeja en un lado y me senté dando cara a los demás estudiantes que seguían todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, pero cuando levante el rostro para mirarlos a todos, "mágicamente" todos estaban ocupados.

Abrí lentamente mi botella de agua, y di un trago de ella, justo en ese momento los Cullen entraron y se dirigieron a la barra sin prestar atención a nadie, para luego dirigirse a su mesa habitual, saque de mi mochila la laptop y como estaba contra la pared nadie vería lo que hacía, luego saque mi agenda y empecé a apuntar varios números de teléfonos en ella. Cuando mi laptop cargo completamente me dirigí a mi correo y descargue toda la información guardándola por carpeta. Cuando termine he iba a abrir el primer archivo sentí varias presencias enfrente de mí, mi agenda estaba en mi regazo, y la misma mesa impedía ver que decía, una mano mía la cerro, aun sin ver quien se había acercado y la guarde rápidamente en mi mochila, levante la vista para ver a mis visitantes.

Se trataba de los Cullen, todos tenían su bandeja en la mano y me miraban con pena en los ojos, incluso Rosalie estaba con ellos y también Edward, mi corazón dio un brinco de dolor y estoy segura que aunque mi rostro estaba calmado mis ojos mostraron mi sufrimiento porque ellos parecieron indecisos de un momento a otro. Trague mi saliva, sabía que no podía dejar que mi dolor se fuera contra ellos, mi dolor era mío y ellos no tenían la culpa del desastre de nuestro rompimiento. Él había sido valiente en decirme lo que sentía.

Sonreí débilmente y les señale los asientos vacíos.

-¿gustan acompañarme?- pregunte educadamente, aunque por dentro me sentí como en el infierno, ellos asintieron con una sonrisa débil.

Me corrí a un lado para dejar que ellos se sentaran, cerré la computadora antes de que ellos vieran el contenido y la metí rápidamente en mi mochila también, la cerré perfectamente y metí mi mochila entre mis piernas. Ellos me miraron unos segundos con duda, y sabía que se estaban preguntando que escondía, pero decidieron no preguntar. Nuestra mesa se llenó de un silencio incomodo, tome un trago más de mi agua, mientras miraba la pared detrás de Jasper que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

-¿Cómo te fue en Phoenix?- pregunto casualmente Rosalie para romper el silencio, la mire sorprendida de que me estuviera hablando y más aun con un todo amable que jamás había tenido hacia mí, parpadee pensando que quizás era un sueño.

-mmm…- no supe que responder, no sabía que tanto ellos sabían, ni cuanto había dicho Charlie del supuesto funeral, cuando la verdad era que me la pase llorando en mi habitación por una ruptura- no lo sé…

Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decirle, ¿qué más podía decirle sin delatarme?

-no sabía que tenías una laptop- dijo casualmente Jasper cambiando de tema, cosa que agradecí, sonreí tímidamente –es una buena marca.

-fue un regalo que recibí antes de mudarme a Forks- dije explicándome a medias- sí, lo es, trabaja muy bien.

Mi laptop había sido regalo de Mason, el galán del grupo, me la había dado con la finalidad de que no dejara de comunicarme con ellos video llamada. Sonreí al recordarlo, sus historias y aventuras siempre nos hacían reír a todos.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo ver tu futuro?!- pregunto Alice mirándome directamente, parecía preocupada y exaltada.

Vi como su pregunta molesto a todos en la mesa, al parecer ellos no querían que me preguntara que estaba pasando, pero yo sabía el por qué no podía y aun así no podía decirlo. La mire y disfrazando mis emociones y mi rostro fingí confusión y luego culpabilidad. Mi mejor actuación hasta ahora, luego mire mi bandeja de comida intacta, no había comido nada desde ayer y empezaba a experimentar las consecuencias.

-quizás porque no…- empecé a contestar su pregunta pero la melodía de mi celular callo mi explicación, mire quien llamaba y di en ocupado

Mire de nuevo a Alice para terminar de hablar cuando llego un mensaje a mi celular, lo abrí exasperada.

"_contesta, es importante! Alyssa"_

Me puse en alerta al instante y cuando el teléfono volvió a marcar una llamada entrante, no dude en contestar esta vez.

-¡Velita de porcelana!- fue lo primero que escuche del otro lado del teléfono y sin proponérmelo me reí del apodo que a pesar de enfurecerme había extrañado a la persona que me lo decía, una de mis mejores amigas de Phoenix- ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos que amenazarte para que contestaste, cuando antes era al revés?

Su pregunta aunque no sonaba acosadora, me hizo sentir mal por haberlos evitado por tanto tiempo, suspire, sentía todas las miradas de los Cullen sobre mí, mi mirada no se despegó de la manzana enfrente de mí. No supe que responder.

-sabes perfectamente que me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo- dije siendo sincera, la tristeza desbordo por esas palabras, prácticamente podía saber que estaba haciendo en ese momento, se encontraba probablemente sobre su cama recostada, a lado de ella algún chico de fin de semana sin camisa dormido mientras ella tenía las piernas cruzadas y se veía las uñas despreocupadamente- pero intuyo que tu llamada es para preguntar sobre "eso"- dije simplemente, por mi forma de hablar ella sabría que no estaba sola, del otro lado se escuchó un "sigue durmiendo!" reí al saber que no me había equivocado- dime que no es ninguno de mis chicos y seguirás con vida mañana- del otro lado se escuchó una risa estruendosa y una maldición

-"tus chicos" ¿he?- dijo riendo suavemente mientras se escuchaba como se serraba una puerta- ¡Diablos Bella! Has prácticamente corrido a un chico musculoso, ojos verdes penetrantes y unas manos de enseño!- reí por su rabieta- Pero gracias, el chico se estaba encariñando conmigo y sabes que eso joderia todo- dijo mientras escuchaba algunos cajones abrirse y serrarse rápidamente, ella no era ninguna fan de las relaciones, si le gustaba algún chico se lo llevaba a la cama y luego lo botaba - ¡aquí esta! Sí, no te equivocas, supongo que aún no hablas de con Dylan, tiene en sus manos todo, pero esta no es como las demás, es… bueno, te diré que realmente está preocupado, te descuidaste mucho.

-¡Mierda!- la palabra estaba fuera de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerla, mi mirada se dirigió a los Cullen que me miraban con los ojos desorbitados, les sonreí tímidamente, del otro lado Alyssa pareció no preocuparse.

-pues florecita dijo lo mismo cuando él nos lo dijo, realmente esperaba una reacción más…. Tuya, sobre el tema- dijo, cuando menciono a Violeta pensé realmente que todo se había ido de nuestras manos.

-lo acabo de ver esta mañana, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto realmente- dije restándole importancia, del otro lado se escuchó un "me voy nena, te veo en la noche", luego el sonido de algo caerse mientras sonaba en sonido de los labios al chocar, mire entretenidamente a mis invitados en la mesa- pensé que lo botarías- dije casualmente, los ojos de Edward se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras tan crudas.

-¡oh claro que lo are!- dijo con una risita característica de ella- pero no hoy, dejare que me compre unas cuantas cosas más y después "bye bye"- me la imagine moviendo su mano, como siempre lo hacía al decir eso, reí un poco y ella enseguida capto que no me hacía mucha gracia, me conocía perfectamente bien, tan bien como para cambiar de tema- por cierto tu regalo de cumpleaños llegara en unas cuantas horas según la compañía de paquetes urgentes, prepárate que es de parte de todos, ya sabes, diviértete a mas no poder.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte curiosa y vi como Alice fruncía mi ceño, "oh rayos" pensé, ellos piensan que no me gustan los regalos.

-tendrás que esperar Bellita- fue lo único que dijo, luego se escuchó el pitido de que había colgado.

Cuando despegue el teléfono de mi oído y al levantar la mirada, los Cullen la tenían sobre mí, si hubiera actuado como la Bella que ellos conocían, esa se hubiera sonrojado, pero la yo verdadera jamás agacharía la mirada, pero eso me delataría, estaba en un dilema, pero afortunadamente la campana me salvo, vi como Ángela se levantaba de su mesa y se dirigía a la salida, me levante rápidamente yo también.

-he… lo siento, tengo clase- dije rápidamente, me colgué mi mochila en el hombro y luego tome la bandeja de mi comida sin tocar y la tire en el primer contenedor que vi, luego corrí hacia Ángela- ¡Ángela!- grite, ella de detuvo y me miro.

-Bella ¿todo bien?- pregunto tímidamente, yo solo asentí

-sorprendente, no tropezaste al correr- dijo Laurent al pasar junto a mí, tenía ganas de ir tras ella y limpiar el piso con ella, pero solo asentí, tragando mi coraje- todo un milagro.

-no le hagas caso- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa que correspondí de inmediato- ¿son ciertos los rumores? La verdad es que con Jessica y Laurent no sé cuándo y cuánto creer.

-oh… si- reí un poco, agradecía que se preocupara por mí y decidiera preguntar en lugar de creer los chismes y rumores que los demás soltaban a mi espalda

-lo siento- dio suavemente mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Tratare de publicar por dias, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	5. SORPRESA

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 4**

**BELLA.**

Durante las demás clases tuve que soportar las miradas y murmullos que los alumnos hacían hacia mí, pero mi única acción era sonreír y seguir mi camino. Cuando las clases dieron por finalizado, me dirigí a la biblioteca para tomar algunos libros prestados y tener con que distraerme en la casa, tome mi tiempo escogiendo y cuando termine, camine hacia el estacionamiento que se encontraba casi solo, me dirigí a mi camioneta pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Parpadee, era imposible, juraría que estacione mi camioneta en el mismo lugar de siempre, corrí con mi vista el estacionamiento, solo se encontraban alrededor de cinco carros en la otra orilla y uno más alejado en la misma hilera que yo, también se encontraba el volvo de Edward, donde se encontraban todos lo Cullen mirándome preocupados, los mire y cuando pretendía irme a casa caminando y una vez allí llamar a Charlie para avisar del robo.

Una motocicleta entro veloz al estacionamiento y su conducto al parecer era una mujer por su compleción, pero no pude ver el rostro porque estaba cubierto por un casco negro, la muchacha iba con vestimentas de cuero, vi como la conductora daba unas vuelta por estacionamiento como si estuviera modelando y luego se dirigía a mí a gran velocidad, baje rápidamente mi mochica del hombro y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla y sacar mi única salvación, la moto se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de mí, mi mirada viajo a los pocos estudiantes que estaban aún cerca y a los Cullen que se habían puesto tensos, sabía que si la desconocida hacia algo mal, ellos actuaria de inmediato.

Dirigí mi vista al desconocido, y ella llevo sus manos al casco, lo saco despacio, como tentándome, cuando este estuvo fuera, vi una cabellera café claro, tan claro que casi llegaba al rubio, unos ojos color chocolate y unos labios finos pintados de rosa. Era como verme a mí misma pero en rubia, era mi gemela.

Escuche los jadeos de los Cullen y de los demás al observar a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de mí arriba de la moto, a la mujer que se parecía tanto a mí por alguna causa del destino. Pasaron dos segundo cuando me puse en alerta, tantas preguntas rodeaban por mi mene que no preste atención a ella tanto como debería, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Era peligroso para ambas ser vistas juntas, y para mí lo único que significaban era problemas, problemas y más problemas, todo junto con migraña y muchas preguntas chismosas.

Mire preocupada a los demás y vi como todos se habían quedo en su lugar al verla a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte, mi voz reamente demostraba lo preocupada y lo poco que la quería aquí.

-¿no puedo visitar a mi hermana?-contraataco con ironía, medio sonreí ante sus palabras, pero luego mi sonrisa desapareció.

-por favor dime que tú no eres mi regalo sorpresa porque me disparo- dije con temor, a lo que ella sonrió diabólicamente.

-depende- abrí los ojos todo lo que estos pudieron- el de la banda es esta hermosa mota- dijo mirando el transporte entre sus piernas, fue ahí que la mire realmente, al principio me había parecido que era de color negra, pero ya teniéndola cerca me robo el aliento, se trataba de una moto 1000, solté un silbido bajo- uno de los muchachos, Isaac, la diseño solo para ti, nos cooperamos entre todos para dártela, sabemos que te gustan mucho las carreras y pensamos que era buena idea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, vi cómo se acercaban los Cullen, y sabía que esto sería incómodo.

-wuaww- dijo Jasper al llegar a nosotros, estaba admirando la moto- es increíble

- lo sé- dijo orgullosa mi hermana, mientras sonreía coquetamente, ella jamás cambiaba, negué con la cabeza mientras ella se bajaba de la moto con calma y luego me hacia una reverencia -anda nena, sube

No tuvo que decirme dos veces cuando ya me encontraba sobre ella.

-Scarlett se desveló haciendo el diseño un par de noches, a mi parecer le ha quedado de maravilla, estoy pensando en tener una igual pero lamentablemente Isaac se ha negado diciendo que es modelo exclusivo para ti, aunque lo he convencido de que me diseñe una a mí, espero que sea tan genial como esta- dijo ella con voz triste.

-¿diseño único dices?- dijo Rosalie mirando la moto con envidia

-lamentablemente para nosotras- dijo mi hermana, pero luego su voz cambio a una más alegre- te explico según lo que me dijo el: es una moto de pista con grandes cilindros que llegan a grandes velocidades de hasta 180 a 200 km/h. toda pieza es original incluso la pintura y el ojo del dragón es un rubí, según recuerdo, las llantas son magnesio plateadas con barral trasero alargado para las competiciones, ya sabes en caso de que te aloques, los frenos son de disco que están tanto en la parte de atrás como delante. Y Scarlett me dijo que la moto representa al tigre.

Al finalizar tomo una gran bocada de aire y luego exagerando ventilo con su mano su rostro.

-llame a una grúa cuando estabas en clase para que recogiera tu chatarra, y no tuvieras que preocuparte por ella, lleve a esta preciosura a llenar el depósito así que anda ve, pruébala, yo veré como llego a casa- dijo mientras me tendía las llaves, coloque bien mi mochila en mi espalda y tomando el casco que me tendía lo coloque debajo de mi brazo.

-antes de irme…- me gire a los Cullen que aun miraban la moto, ellos me miraron cuando llame su atención, tenía que hacer el problema solo una molestia- ella es mi hermana gemela, Anna- dije señalándola ella los miro y les giño un ojo- Anna ellos son los Cullen mis amigos de este instituto- ellos asintieron y solos se mencionaron su nombre, me gire a Edward que nos miraba a ambas ¿podrías llevar a mi hermana a casa de Charlie? Seguro llueve- dije dando una excusa, me dolía hablarle después de que había pasado las últimas noches llorando por él, el solo asintió.

Coloque el casco en su lugar y encendí la moto, luego sin esperar más arranque fuera de la escuela.

Conduje por todo Forks, acelerando cada vez más, de algún modo termine fuera de Forks mirando el mar en una playa, me negué a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, en lo que me esperaba en casa, cuando empezó a llover arranque la moto de nuevo y me dirigí por el mismo camino por el que llegue, pero la lluvia empezó a arreciar cada vez más hasta que me obligo a bajar la velocidad, cuando vi el letrero de Forks acelere un poco más y al pasar por la primera calle, acelere mas, alcance a ver como el semáforo que me daba paso a mí se colocaba en rojo justo cuando aceleraba, de repente vi una luz venir contra mí en el momento en que cruzaba, mis músculos se tensaron esperando el golpe y mi muñeca jalo más el acelerador, en un intento de salvación, pero el golpe no pude evitarlo.

El carro choco contra la parte trasera de la moto desequilibrándome y al tratar de controlar el manubrio y al no ver con el casco y la lluvia, mi nueva moto me mando volando por los aires y luego sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra la pared, me sentí caer y luego colisione contra el suelo, trate de levantarme pero mis brazos estaban débiles por el golpe, algo me evitaba respirar y luego de mi boca sentí como burbujeaba algo, gire mi rostro a un lado y luego escupí toda la sangre acumulada, de repente sentí algo duro impactar contra un costado mío, que me empujo aún más contra la pared sacándome el poco aire de mis pulmones.

Escuche varios gritos de pánico a mi alrededor y luego varios pasos acercándose, mi mirada se nublo, y mis pulmones parecían que tenía fuego dentro, me hubiera parado fácilmente si no hubiera sido por que no me había alimentaba en varios días, sabía que no debía desmayarme, era peligroso que me llevaran al hospital, pero estaba tan débil como para dejarme vencer por la oscuridad que peleaba duramente contra mí.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que alguien pinchaba mi brazo con una aguja, de inmediato retire mi mano, no podían administrarme, gire mi rostro para mirar a quien quiera que sea, y suspire aliviada al ver que se trataba de Carlisle, él me podría ayudar, me miraba con preocupación y pena, sentí como la oscuridad volvía a pelear, pero tenía algo que decirle antes de desmayarme de nuevo. Pero cuando trate de hablar no podía, estaba un débil, pero aun así utiliza toda la fuerza que me quedaba, estas palabras podrían salvar mi secreto.

-Carlisle…- intente, sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba.

-tranquila Bella, descansa- dijo Carlisle tomando mi mano y tratando de inyectar de nuevo, pero igualmente quite mi mano- Bella, déjate ayudar, necesito aplicarte el sedante.

-no… Carlisle, llévame a casa- dije prácticamente susurrando, pero él ya estaba negando incluso antes de que terminara-por favor…- lo mire directamente a los ojos, derribe todas las murallas y le mostré que realmente no quería estar en el hospital

-Bella, tuviste un accidente, tu vida podría estar en peligro- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme usando su voz de doctor, negué con la cabeza- por favor Bella

Mire alrededor buscando a alguien que escuchara, estaba ya en el hospital, y ninguna enfermera me asistía, la puerta estaba cerrada. Regrese mi mirada a él. Observe como preparaba otra jeringa para administrarme el sedante, y utilizando todas mis fuerzas que me quedaban, me levante de la camilla, sentí que mi pierna estaba destrozada, probablemente me la había roto, mis costillas me dolían también y aseguraba que más de dos me había roto, mi mano izquierda estaba hinchada, pero nada de lo que le sucedió a mi cuerpo en se accidente me importaba, me importaba más el hecho de que sentí que en un momento a otro perdería el control de mi misma y atacaría a la primera persona que viera. Carlisle al verme sentada y tratando de bajarme de la camilla se apuró a mi lado y trato de recostarme de nuevo.

-no, estoy bien, quiero irme a casa, ahora- dije firmemente- me iré con o sin tu ayuda Carlisle, tu elijes.

-Bella…- no termino de decirme lo que mi iba a decir cuando salte al suelo con un brinco, ahogue un grito mordiéndome mi labio, las lágrimas trataron de asomarse a mis ojos pero rápidamente me puse derecha y empecé a caminar lentamente, Carlisle se interpuso en mi camino- Bella, al menos deja que te revise, y que te de algo para el dolor- "nada me va a servir, Carlisle" pensé, y negué con la cabeza

-solo necesito ir a casa y descansar, te lo juro estoy bien, solo estoy adolorida- dije tratando de que me creyera y dejara ir.

-acabas de tener un accidente automovilístico- dijo Carlisle en modo de reproche- la moto te callo enzima después de que volaras y chocaras contra una pared de concreto.

Parpadee, analizando sus palabras, así que había sido eso lo que me empujo contra la pared.

-¿qué paso con mi moto?- pregunte un poco exaltada, apenas me la habían regalado y yo ya acababa de tener un accidente, el enarco una ceja, con diversión por mi pregunta.

-no tiene ningún rasguño, que es lo que sorprende, pues un accidente de ese tamaño la hubiera desasido- suspire aliviada, ahora lo que quedaba era salir de aquí- la tengo en el estacionamiento, evite que la confiscara el de la grúa.

-gracias- lo dije sinceramente mientras calculaba si podía manejarla de nuevo o aguantaba irme caminando, de cualquier forma ninguna me gustaba.

-¿aun estas empeñada en irte?- pregunto Carlisle mirándome directamente a los ojos, le correspondí su mirada y el suspiro resignado, saco de su bolsillo unas llaves y me las entrego, eran de mi moto-te dejare ir con una condición.- dijo firmemente, suspire esperando la condesa- deja que cuide de ti en tu casa, estaré a tu lado noche y día hasta que te cures completamente, recibirás y acataras las indicaciones- y fue ay que supe que no tenía salida, si me negaba me quedaría en el hospital donde pondría en peligro a los demás y a mí misma, y si aceptaba solo me arriesgaba a mi sola.

-está bien, pero también tengo condiciones- dije jugando mi última carta, el me miro regañándome con la mirada, continúe sin hacerle mucho caso- número uno: podre negarme solo a cinco cosas en total- dije pues realmente no tenía mucho que negarme- numero dos: no le hagas muchas preguntas a Anna- el me miro raro y supe que sus hijos aun no le habían dicho nada- ya la conocerás, de Charlie no te preocupes, yo hablo con el.- me quede pensando un momento y luego lo mire- y la numero tres es que iras a cazar cada que lo necesites.

El me miro y asintió, me pidió que me sentara en la silla y que el en un momento regresaba, suspire de dolor cuando lo logre sentarme pero no dure realmente mucho cuando el regreso con mi casco y mi mochila, estaba aún intacta. Me ayudo a pararme de mi lugar y luego paso un brazo por mi cintura mientras me ayudaba a caminar, me guio hacia su auto, luego abrió la puerta trasera y metió dentro mis cosas, y luego abriendo la puerta del copiloto me ayudo a entrar. Cuando todo estuvo en orden arranco hacia mi casa.

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Tratare de publicar cada dia, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	6. EXPLICACIONES

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**BUENO HOY ENTRO A LA ESCUELA, DESÉENME SUERTE JEJEJE, Y RECEN PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR PUBLICANDO CADA DÍA.**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 5**

Desperté al sentir un dolor lacerar mi costado, cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras era dejada en una superficie suave y blanda, mi pierna estaba muy adolorida, ese mismo dolor me estaba matando prácticamente, cuando sentí que estaba ya completamente recostada abrí mis ojos aspirando fuertemente, tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, uno, Carlisle estaba cerca de mí y miraba mis labios, dos, su aroma me llenó por completo y tres, mi corazón palpito rápidamente, él se alejó rápidamente y tomo su maletín de donde saco unas pastillas y me las tendió con un vaso de agua, me ayudo a pasarlas.

¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Esa pregunta rodeaba mi mente al recordar la escena, pero no tuve tiempo de analizarla a fondo cuando Charlie entro por la puerta de mi habitación.

-vine tan pronto me llamaste Carlisle- dijo Charlie realmente preocupado, pero al verme sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no sabía cómo me encontraba solo sentía el infierno encima de mi-¿Qué sucedió Bella?

-Charlie- llamo su atención antes de que yo pudiera hablar-Isabella tuvo un accidente en una moto esta algo lastimada…- un sonido de una moto enfrente de la casa lo interrumpió

Charlie se asomó a ver quién era, luego su mirada se dirigió a mi rápidamente, estaba asustado, de mis labios de escapo una carcajada que de inmediato me hiso arrepentirme pues un gritito de dolor me abrazo. Cuando me calme, le explique.

-me negué a quedarme en el hospital Cha… papa- dije corrigiéndome, siempre lo llamaba por su nombre pero desde que me había mudado a Forks le decía así, era difícil acostumbrarse- y Carlisle amablemente se ofreció a atenderme aquí en la casa… mmm… algo así como un enfermero particular

-así es…- dijo Carlisle- me preocupa la salud de Bella- Charlie solo me miro y analizo mi cuerpo buscando algún signo d gravedad- tiene posiblemente la pierna y brazo rotos y alrededor de cuatro costillas rotas o lesionadas- luego sus ojos me miraron- además de que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

Charlie y yo rodamos los ojos, sabíamos que en menos de un mes estaría como nueva, pero no podíamos decir nada, Charlie había hecho un buen trabajo haciendo de Forks un lugar seguro para mí, y protegiéndonos al grupo, se escuchó unas pisadas rápidas por las escaleras y luego Anna apareció por mi puerta derrapando con la alfombra al entrar, la cara de Carlisle fue cómica al verla a ella hay parada mientras se recostaba en la puerta y cruzaba piernas y brazos mirándome, la única cosa que ella y yo teníamos de diferencia era el cabello, ella lo tenía rubio y yo caoba chocolate.

-¿y tú que haces aquí?-pregunto Charlie malhumorado, ellos dos jamás se habían llevado bien, mire como ella se encogía de hombros y me señalaba.

-cumplimos años- dijo como si eso explicara todo, Charlie llevo sus manos a su rostro y froto sus sienes.

-Carlisle te presento a Anna- dije volteando su mirada a el que nos miraba a ambas.

-como te has dado cuenta somos hermanas gemelas, doctor- dijo ella caminando hacia él y se estrechaban las manos

-Carlisle tiene permiso quedarse en la casa, puede ocupar la habitación de huéspedes, mientras que Anna ocupa mi habitación- dijo Charlie y la mencionada puso cara de asco

-no pienso dormir contigo viejo, mejor me quedo en la casa del perro- dijo Ella simplemente mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación y bajar las escaleras, mire a Charlie directamente

-afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, tengo que salir fuera del estado para unos asuntos personales- dijo mirándome a mí en la última parte, sabía que tenía que ocultar mi accidente antes de que se esparciera- tardare de una a dos semanas, así que siéntase como en su casa, ahora solo le pido un favor Carlisle

Él lo miro con un poco de recelo en los ojos pero asintió.

-haga lo que haga Anna…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- no le siga el juego, trate de mantenerse fuera de su camino y si puede evitar que haga alguna cosa peligrosa que dañe su integridad o familia no dude en evitarlo, aunque eso signifique esposarla en el sótano… tome- dijo tendiéndole unas esposas y un juego de llaves

Luego salió de mi habitación, mire a Carlisle que miraba las llaves incrédulo y luego me miro a mi le sonreí un poco.

-él no juega sobre usarlas…- dije respondiendo su pregunta no formulada y que por respeto no decía en voz alta- mi hermana puede ser… un huracán- escuche que alguien caminaba hacia mi cuarto.

-¡anda! Bella no lo asustes- dijo Anna entrando por mi puerta, tenía al oído pegado al celular luego me lo aventó, el celular revoto en mi pecho y me lastimo, pero sabía que ella no se disculparía, tome el celular y lo pegue a mi oído

-¿Bella?- la voz de Isaac revoto en mis oídos y susurre un aja- ¿en que rayos estabas pensando? Espero no tener que volver a trabajar en esa moto…- se escucho un suspiro del otro lado- dime al menos que no sufrio mucho daño- hiso una pausa y luego del otro lado se escucho como si pelearan por algo.

-¿Bella?- Jackson estaba al teléfono- no le hagas caso al estúpido de aca- dijo malhumorado- ¿estas bien?

Si Jack estoy bien, solo estoy lastimada no te preocupes sanare pronto, ya sabes- dije tratando de que no se preocupara mucho, de entre todos él era el que más se exaltaba cuando algo me pasaba- y dile a Isaac que la moto no sufrió ningún rasguño

Del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro colectivo.

-todos estamos muy preocupados, y algo ansiosos la verdad- dijo, su voz sonó muy triste

-lo siento Jack- dije suavemente, de pronto me sentí débil, los parpados me pesaban, el esfuerzo que había utilizado para salir del hospital me había debilitado, el teléfono de pronto ya no lo tenía en mis manos, abrí mis ojos muy apenas, Anna lo sostenía y hablaba por el mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Bella- dijo Carlisle suavemente mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y tomaba mi muñeca para tomar mi pulso, al parecer lo tenía bien por qué no se alertó-iré a casa a avisar que me quedare aquí y por algunas cosas, regresare pronto, mientras descansa…

Mis ojos se serraron y la oscuridad me invadió, me deje llevar por el sueño, abrí los ojos cuando escuche un estruendo en la planta baja de la casa, gire mi rostro a un lado para ver mi despertador y marcaba que eran las 6 de la mañana, las pocas horas de sueño que había conseguido me habían dado fuerzas, moví mi cuerpo poco a poco hasta que logre quedar sentada a la orilla, fue entonces que me permití soltar el aire que estuve conteniendo por el dolor, luego me impulse hasta que quede parada, camine lentamente hasta que llegue a las escaleras. Las mire como si en ellas se encontrara… negué con la cabeza, no podía recordarlo, no ahora, no debía, aspire con fuerza y armándome de dolor tome con fuerza el barandal y empecé a bajar, mi rodilla izquierda protesto en doblarse y mi pierna derecha dolía horrores al recargarme en ella.

Suspire aliviada cuando termine de bajar todos los escalones, me quede hay un momento esperando que mi cuerpo de alguna forma descansara, pero luego se escuchó un grito femenino y otro golpe, camine un poco y luego la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe entrando Anna y detrás de ella Charlie, ambos se veían furiosos pero cuando me vieron hay parada abrieron los ojos, Charlie se acercó rápidamente y me ayudo a sentarme en el sillón, luego se giró a Anna.

-compórtate por favor- dijo Charlie, realmente estaba furioso- o te arrestare y te mantendré encerrada en la comisaria hasta que yo regrese, Bella necesita descanso ya que no puede saltar dudas con Carlisle, su cuerpo necesita curarse de la forma natural si no, nos ahorcaríamos solos

-¿Qué hiso?- pregunte tratando de ayudar a ambos, ellos me miraron por un momento y luego Anna camino al otro sillón y se dejó caer de golpe.

-quiero ir a la escuela- dijo ella haciendo berrinche, su voz me recordó a la voz de una niña de cinco años que acusa a su hermano con su mama, rodé los ojos- él no me deja

-déjala que valla a la escuela, llamaríamos más la atención si se queda fuera- dije mirando a Charlie y diciendo mi opinión- ¿Qué pensaría el pueblo si la hija del Sheriff es una rebelde sin causa?- el me miro unos momentos y luego asintió- pero….- dije llamando la atención de los dos- tu Anna tienes que ser discreta, tienes que…

- sí, sí, ya lo sé, no llamar la atención, cuidar mis palabras, alejarme de los chismosos y populares, ser un cero a la izquierda – dijo ella recitando mi discurso de siempre- ya me lo sé, me lo sé de memoria e incluso me lo tatuare si así piensas que no se me olvida.

-bien- dije despacio, luego mire a Charlie- habla con el director como lo hiciste conmigo, por favor Charlie- el asintió mientras iba a la cocina, sabía que él no quería hacerlo por ella, pero lo aria por mí, luego regreso con una cerveza- ¿y Carlisle?

-se fue en la mañana al hospital, dijo que pediría un permiso especial- contesto Charlie, asentí

-bien, ahora, la historia es esta- dije mirando a Anna- somos gemelas y somos las hijas de Renne y Charlie Swan, ellos se casaron muy jóvenes y luego se divorciaron al nacer nosotros, ella nos llevó consigo y ahora tenemos 18 años, crecimos con Renne en Phoenix hasta que ella se casó con Phil luego yo me mude con Charlie para darles espacio y tu…- dude un momento, luego tuve una idea- tú te fuiste de viaje, pero querías regresar y fuiste con Renne- luego recordé la mentira de Charlie- mira, hace unos días me desaparecí, Charlie mintió diciendo que había ido a Phoenix al funeral de una amiga, usaremos eso a nuestro favor y diremos que después de su muerte tu decidiste venir conmigo y Charlie.

Ella asintió sonriendo, había captado todo.

-¿Por qué desapareciste?- pregunto ella de repente, parpadee y gire el rostro a un lado, no quería hablar con ella de eso- mira de que la familia Cullen son Vampiros especiales y además se alimentan de animales, no es nada fuera de lo común sabiendo lo que nosotros somos, así que dime lo que tengo que saber y lo que ellos saben.

Suspire tenía que ser sincera con ella si quería que no hubiera ningún inconveniente, me acomode mejor en el sillón y Charlie nos acompañó sentándose junto a mí.

-cuando llegue, sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era investigar si ellos sabían algo- dije mientras miraba el suelo- me acerque a Edward y después de un tiempo empecé a salir con él, trate de convencerme que lo hacía para mi seguridad y para la de Charlie, pero todo se salió de control cuando nos enamoramos…- ella jadeo sorprendida, la mire directamente mientras encerraba mis sentimientos- yo jamás le he dicho quién y que soy, y no tengo pensado hacerlo, pero como yo ya sabía que era el, le hice creer que "investigue", así que, ellos saben que yo sé que son vampiros, solo yo

-¿siguen juntos?- dijo tratando de no mirarme, me pareció raro pero no le tome importancia, el dolor estaba regresando

-no, terminamos hace una semana- dije y fue entonces que ella me miro- el ya no siente nada por mí, pero me dolió demasiado, es por eso que me desaparecí, aunque la verdad es que estaba encerrada en mi habitación, pero fue lo mejor.

-oh nena- dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar y se acercaba a abrazarme, trato de no hacerme daño, pero aun así me encogí de dolor, me soltó enseguida- lo siento- no supe exactamente a que se refería

De repente se escuchó el timbre y Charlie se levantó a abrir, entro Carlisle que traía con el dos maletas en la mano, y detrás de él venia Edward con una gran caja. Ambos entraron a la casa y Carlisle se paró en la sala mientras me veía sentada en la sala, sus ojos me miraron reprobatoriamente, soltó las maletas y Charlie las tomo y luego guio a Edward al cuarto de invitados, Carlisle se acercó a mí y haciendo a un lado a Anna me tomo en brazos, proteste.

-¡hey!- grite- ¿sabes? ¡Puedo caminar!

- no, no puedes, tienes lastimada la pierna- dijo, su voz parecía dura, jamás lo había escuchado así y el repentino cambio me hiso que me callara, vi por su hombro que Anna nos seguía a nosotros y miraba a Carlisle y luego a mí con ojos calculadores, negué con la cabeza, y ella sonrió de lado- Bella…- me llamo el, lo mire- lo siento, no debí hablarte así, solo que…- vi como sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión, arrugue mi frente

-tranquilo Carlisle, sé que te preocupas, no tienes que explicarte- dije suavemente.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación Charlie se asomó, detrás de él estaba Edward y Anna ya estaba sentada en la mecedora.

-bueno Carlisle, ahora que as regresado yo me voy, regreso en dos semanas- dijo suavemente, luego se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, lo mismo hizo con Anna que de inmediato limpio la zona con la manga de su camisa como si eso le diera asco- considera realmente utilizarlas Carlisle

Fue lo último que dijo mientras salía de mi habitación, minutos después de escucho como su patrulla se encendía y arrancaba.

-¿Qué dices si asemos una fiesta Bella?- dijo Anna mirándome con las cejas alzadas y frotaba las manos en esperanza.

-ni lo pienses- dije suspirando, su sonrisa callo y me sentí mal de inmediato- primero deja que sane y ya veremos

Ella alzo la cabeza rápidamente y levanto su puño en señal de victoria, reí suavemente, vi como Carlisle colocaba sacaba unas cosas de la caja que había traído Edward en una mesa nueva en mi habitación, luego saco una jeringa e introdujo un medicamento dentro, luego se acercó a mí y pidió permiso, suspire, sabía que no me serviría de nada pero le tendí mi brazo, el celular de Anna sonó y ella salió mientras contestaba, luego se escuchó como se serraba el cuarto de Charlie. El introduje la aguja en mi brazo e inyecto en líquido.

-¿Bella?- hablo por primera vez Edward, se veía incomodo, lo mire, Carlisle nos dejó solos- ¿en verdad te lastime tanto?... En cierta forma me siento responsable de lo que te paso…

-Edward, esto no es tu culpa, fue un accidente, estaba lloviendo, no vi bien- dije mientras trataba de sonreír, aun me dolía estar hablando con el pero tenía que empezar a superarlo, y actuar como si no me doliera era la mejor opción- siento que pensaras eso, la verdad es que no estoy tan mal, solo unos golpes, pero sabes cómo es de exagerado Carlisle- dije mientras trataba de reír, el sonrió también de acuerdo- no te negare que me dolió mucho la forma en que todo termino- dije mirándolo a los ojos fijamente- pero lo entiendo- luego de alguna forma tome el valor suficiente para decirle lo que tenía que hacer por mi propio bien- ¿amigos?

Le tendí mi mano, él la miro un momento y luego la tomo entre la de él sacudiéndola levemente.

-amigos- dijo sonriendo ampliamente- me tengo que ir, quede con los demás de ir a cazar- "cazar" borre la palabra de mi mente en cuanto la pensé y asentí suavemente

Él se levantó y camino a la puerta, vi como desapareció por ella, Carlisle entro a mi habitación y me sonrió amablemente, pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía que algo pasaba, no tibe tiempo de preguntarle cuando Anna entro al cuarto, traía otra ropa puesta, y traía una bolsa con ella.

-saldré a conocer el pueblo y quizás valla a Seattle a comprarme algunas cosas- asentí y señale mi mesita de noche donde estaban mis llaves de la moto- gracias

-cuídala con tu vida- dije mientras la veía tomarlas- la quiero de vuelta completa y sin ningún rasguño, si no are que Carlisle te espose en el sótano y jamás aremos la fiesta

Ella me miro con temor y luego miro a Carlisle que le sonrió incomodo, luego me miro de vuelta y asintió, para correr fuera de mi habitación, mire a Carlisle y le sonreí un poco, esto iba a ser interesante.

-Anna- Carlisle se acercó a la puerta y la llamo ella regreso corriendo, saco su billetera y le tendió unos billetes- compra por favor algunas películas, libros o algo para entretener a Bella, por favor.

Ella miro el dinero y luego a él, parecía incrédula, al parecer le había dado mucho dinero, suspire resignada, ella asintió y bajo las escaleras, después de escucho como mi moto se encendía y ella se iba, vi como Carlisle se acercó la mecedora a la orilla de la cama y me miro con una sonrisa. Si, esto iba a ser interesante.

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**OIGAN SÉ QUE MUCHOS LEEN MI HISTORIA, DÉJENME UN COMENTARIO, POR FAVOR, SI NO EMPEZARE A PUBLICAR CADA SEMANA**

**Tratare de publicar cada semana, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**


	7. ABRAZADA A TI

**HOLA**

**Ya regrese! jejeje**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 6**

-¡No es justo!- dije mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición- llevo aquí acostada desde en la mañana…

-¡debes descansar!- dijo Carlisle explicándose-lo prometiste

Me quede callada por que escuche un ruido extraño en la casa, Carlisle también lo escucho y se levantó de inmediato de la mecedora, luego Anna entro corriendo a mi cuarto, traía con ella varias bolsas, Carlisle frunció en ceño y luego se relajó volviéndose a sentar en el mismo lugar. Ella dejo las bolsas en el borde de mi cama y empezó a extraer las cosas.

-traje juegos de mesa- dijo dejando varias cajas de varios colores, luego saco un helado y se lo dio a Carlisle junto con dos cucharas, luego saco muchas películas y las coloco en mi cama- traje tu helado favorito, napolitano, y películas de tus favoritas terror y acción, también compre de suspenso, comedia y romántica, pase también al súper a comprar comida.

Salió rápidamente de mi habitación, Carlisle me miro y sonrió un poco, luego se acercó a la cama y me dio el helado destapado, cuando sus manos estuvieron desocupadas tomo las películas y las analizo. Entro de nuevo Anna que estaba haciendo malabares con varias cosas que traía en la mano y algo negro en la boca, Carlisle soltó las cosas y se acercó rápidamente a ayudarla, ella dejo un DVD en mi cama y el control, dejo una bolsa de golosinas encima de mi estómago, ice una mueca por el dolor que me causo, pero enseguida Carlisle puso todo lo que traía en las manos en una sola y con la otra quito la bolsa antes de que yo siquiera moviera la mano, la dejo en la mesita de noche y luego las demás cosas las dejo en la orilla de mi cama junto a mí, Anna se acercó a nosotros.

-te compre ropa Bella, necesitaras cómoda para poder moverte- dijo mientras le quitaba una bolsa a de las manos a él y me la tendió, alce una ceja en señal de estar confundida y ella me guiño un ojo, que lo único que hiso fue confundirme más- compre una televisión para tu cuarto y para el mío y traje también algunas cremas relajantes. Espero que no te moleste Doc pero me compre yo también ropa con el dinero que me diste

El no parecía preocuparse y ella no parecía arrepentida ni intimidada, el hizo un gesto restándole importancia, ella salió de mi habitación y Carlisle miro todo el reguero de mi cama, sonreí y trate de levantarme para ayudarlo a acomodarlo, pero él puso una mano en mi espalda y suavemente me empujo para que quedara sentada, coloco las almohadas detrás de mi espalda y luego poniendo una mano en mi pecho me empujo hasta que mi espalda choco contra las almohadas, de esa forma quedaba semirecostada, me dolía la espalda de estar en la misma posición desde en la mañana pero no dije nada, el salió de mi habitación y se dirigió a la suya que estaba justo enfrente de la mía, observe como tomo una mesa de ahí y la trajo con cuidado a mi habitación, la coloco contra la pared donde se encontraba la ventana. Se puso a recoger las películas, me encogí de hombros mientras comía mi helado, todo se sintió tan natural, como si no tuviera que fingir nada, fue por eso que cuando Carlisle se acercó de nuevo a mi cama para tomar el DVD le ofrecí helado, el alzo una ceja pero aun así se inclinó más y en lugar de tomar la cuchara con su mano, abrí los labios y capturo todo el helado que le ofrecía, el sonrió y luego se enderezo para acomodar el DVD, luego salió de mi habitación, fue entonces que reaccione en lo que acababa de hacer, cuando regreso el traía una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía una caja enorme y por la imagen en el frente supe que se trataba de una pantalla plana, estaba de espaldas a mi mientras abría la caja y empezaba a sacar las cosas para acomodarla en el mueble que estaba frente a mi cama.

-¿Carlisle?- lo llame incomoda, el giro solo su rostro, tenía aun su sonrisa—lo siento… no recordé…

-tranquila Bella- me interrumpió- fue agradable saber que te sientes normal a mi lado… a pesar de todo…- lo último lo dijo bajando la voz, supuse que era para que Anna no escuchara.

Su sonrisa me dejo sin habla, suspire resignada y sonreí también, el termino de acomodar la pantalla y sin decirme nada ni dirigirme la mirada salió de nuevo de mi habitación, cuando regreso vi que traía la otra pantalla, pero esta vez se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Anna, vi como ella le sonreía agradecida, bien sabíamos ambas que ella sola podía sin ningún esfuerzo pero ella tenía que fingir frente a él y a todos, luego el regreso y se sentó en el otro lado de la cama acomodándose a mi lado, viéndome comer el helado, sonreí incomoda y le ofrecí más helado, él lo comió sin decir nada, realmente llegue a pensar que lo disfrutaba, justo en ese momento llego Anna que lo miro sorprendida, luego me miro a mi mientras sus ojos mostraban confusión.

-Bella tengo hambre, ¿encargo algo?- abrí los ojos mientras veía el despertador las 6 de la tarde, y aun no comíamos.

-no, preparare algo- dije mientras veía a Carlisle pidiéndole permiso, el me miro unos momentos y luego a ella, que levanto las manos frente a ella.

-no se cocinar si no yo preparaba algo- dijo con una risita- la última vez que toque una estufa exploto- abrí los ojos recordando esa vez y reí sosteniendo mis costillas para que no me lastimara, si había explotado una cocina, pero no porque intentara cocinar, si no por venganza, y fue la de una vecina.

-¿Carlisle me llevas a la cocina?- el me miro un momento analizando mi pregunta- ¿por favor?... tengo hambre

Con eso ultimo él se paró de inmediato de mi cama y la rodeo hasta llegar a mi lado, me levanto con mucho cuidado de la cama, cuando salimos de mi habitación Anna camino delante de nosotros, cuando llegamos a la habitación se sentó en la mesa sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras veía como Carlisle me dejaba en la silla frente a ella, fruncí el ceño, y se paró enfrente de mi como si esperara que le digiera algo, le sonreí le señale la alacena, el asintió y camino hacia ella, aproveche que estaba de espalda a nosotros para levantarme apoyándome en la mesa, empecé a "caminar/cojear" hacia el refrigerador, llegue a él cuándo Carlisle se giró a verme, al principio sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y luego se endurecieron, para después aparecer en ellos la preocupación, le sonreí tímidamente mientras abría el refrigerador.

-te he dicho que no estoy tan mal, solo tengo un poco de dolor en la pierna pero si puedo caminar un poco, - sonreí tratando de explicar, por qué podía caminar cuando mi pierna se suponía que estaba rota, el suspiro resignado, y fue a la mesa a sentarse con los brazos cruzados mientras me veía Anna sonrió de lado y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, no supe por qué pero me arrepentí de inmediato el haber insistido tanto en pararme- solo me duele el tobillo- las palabras estaban fuera de mi boca antes de que las pensara a fondo, fruncí el ceño confundida con mis palabras- andan levántense que ustedes dos me ayudaran, no me puedo mover mucho.

Enseguida ambos se levantaron y empezaron a hacer lo que les decía mientras yo estaba solo parada enfrente de la estufa. Cuando la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos los tres con un plato enfrente de nosotros, Carlisle comía también lo que había preparado mientras Anna lo veía sorprendida, no despegaba su mirada de la cuchara que entraba y salía de su boca, ella sabía que los vampiros como Carlisle no comían alimentos humanos y el hecho de que el comiera con nosotras la asombraba, pero lo miraba tanto que vi como Carlisle empezó a sentirse incomodo, le di una patada por debajo de la mesa a Anna para que apartara la mirada, al parecer ella entendió por qué no volvió a posar la mirada en él, cuando acabamos de comer ella fue por una cerveza de Charlie y se encerró en su habitación. Carlisle volvió a cargarme mientras me regresaba a mi cama.

-¿quieres ver una película?- dijo el mientras veía la mesa de las cosas que Anna había traído desde su mecedora, solo asentí y él se levantó para tomarlas y dármelas, sonreí por algunos títulos y en otros me les quedaba viendo por qué me interesaba, escogí una que ya había visto hace mucho que se titulaba "la reunión del diablo", él sonrió y la coloco en el DVD- se ve interesante la película

Se sentó a mi lado de la cama, yo estaba recargada en las almohadas aun así que él estaba recargado en el duro metal, me empuje hasta quedar sentada y acomode las almohadas bien, pasándole una a él, luego me levante despacio con la atenta mirada de él, acomode las cobijas de tal modo para poder taparme cuando me acostara, luego como pude me acerque al ropero y abriendo la puerta de tal forma que me sirviera como una cortina me desvestí y tome la piyama azul que costaba de un pantalón y una camisa de tirantes negra, me vestí rápidamente pero en mi intento de hacerlo rápido me lastime las costillas, solté el aire de sopetón pero no hice ningún ruido más, cuando termine cerré la puerta del closet y me acerque a la puerta del dormitorio y también la cerré, luego apague la luz, ahora mi habitación estaba iluminada solo por la luz que soltaba la pantalla, me acerque despacio a mi cama y de paso cerré la cortina de la ventana, cuando todo estuvo listo me metí debajo de las cobijas y coloque mi almohada de tal forma que mi cabeza quedara un poco alzada para ver la película, gire mi rostro a Carlisle que estaba aún sentado, estaba muy derecho mientras me veía, le sonreí y el me correspondió.

-anda Carlisle ponte cómodo- dije mientras palmeaba el lugar al lado de mí.

Él sonrió indeciso pero se acostó a mi lado, se puso de costado y apoyo su cabeza en su brazo mientras la otra la dejaba suelta, le puso play a la película y esta empezó, me encantaba esa película, pero después de un rato, sentí que el sueño se empezaba a adueñar de mí, gire mi rostro para ver la hora en el despertador, las 11 de la noche, oculte un bostezo con mi mano, sabía que no terminaría de ver la película pero no quise molestar a Carlisle con apagarla porque sabía que el aun no la veía y a juzgar por su mirada sabía que le gustaba, sonreí y me puse de costado dándole la cara, el me miro unos momentos y después levanto el control y lo apunto a la pantalla, tome su mano con la mía evitando que la apagara, el me miro extrañado, y en un impulso que no sé de donde salió, me tape bien con mis cobertores y acomodando mi almohada más cerca de él, me acorruque a su lado, alce un poco el rostro y en otro impulso bese su mejilla, el agacho la mirada y sus ojos se trabaron en mí, sentí mis mejillas arder de forma natural, él sonrió un poco y poniendo su mano libre sobre mi cintura me acerco un poco más a él, fue entonces que me deje llevar por el sueño con la última visión de él susurrándome algo que no llegue a escuchar.

**Les tengo una sorpresita para mañana! Déjenme un comentario si se imaginan que es! O que es lo que quieren que suceda en los próximos capítulos!**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Tratare de publicar cada dia, pero acado de entrar a la escuela y spero que eso no me detenga en seguir escribiendo, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen Por Mi Otra Historia Se Titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	8. DOS SOMOS UNO

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**CAPITULO 7**

Sentí como la cama se movía al ser abandonada por Carlisle, suspire dos segundos después de que el abandonara la habitación, de algún modo había podido dormir sin despertar en toda la noche, quería pensar que era porque estaba sanando, pero la verdad era que estando durmiendo abrazada a Carlisle me sentía protegida… me sentía yo antes de ser lo que era ahora, el me hacía sentir cosas que no debería, porque eso me provocaba querer cosas que jamás en mi vida podría tener de vuelta.

Me senté de golpe al descubrir eso, el movimiento me había hecho que me lastimara, gemí por lo bajo, pero el dolor se pasó en un momento porque mi cabeza estaba ocupada con el hecho de que desde que estaba con Carlisle me sentía… normal. Luego recordé el día que Edward y yo terminamos y pensé en la primera noche sola en mi habitación, me la había pasado llorando y cuando dormía recordaba y al despertar volvía a llorar, eso había pasado hasta que Carlisle me dejo por primera vez en la cama. Pero luego me di cuenta que ya no dolía tanto el hecho de que Edward y yo termináramos. Me sentía bien al lado de Carlisle. Negué con la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en eso, así que me levante con cuidado de la cama, escuche como alguien tocaba y luego pasaba sin esperar invitación, era Anna.

-Saldré- dijo sentándose a mi lado y luego me señalo su boca con un dedo, entendí de inmediato a que se refería y asentí- iré a la escuela a llevar un justificante para ti y pedir una plaza en la escuela- luego sonrió- dudo que se opongan- sonreí, sabía lo que aria, asentí y ella se levantó, le tendí de nuevo mis llaves de la moto y ella las acepto

-Cuídala y cuídate- dije suavemente y ella sonrió levantando una ceja, luego añadí- no llegues tarde

-querida hermana- dijo con un toque de burla- iré a Seattle a beber, buscar a algún muchacho guapo y me ir con él a un buen hotel… así que no llegare a dormir, te veo mañana en la comida

-Anna…- dije en tono de advertencia mientras trataba con fuerzas de no imaginarla teniendo sexo con algún desconocido, ella me miro mientras se levantaba y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho

-Bella- dijo en el mismo tono- solo iré a divertirme con algún chico, ¿tengo necesidades sabes?- luego alzo los brazos y los dejo caer, camino con elegancia hacia la puerta y desde ahí me dijo las últimas palabras que me dejarían pensando- este pueblo te está cambiando Bella, dime algo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste?- La mire unos momentos sin saber que responder- me refiero a cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo ¿he?- mire el piso avergonzada y luego la mire directo a los ojos.

-la última vez que me divertí de verdad, fue cuando hicimos la última pijamada- dije mirándola a los ojos firmemente- y la última vez que tuve sexo fue con el…- Me levante con fuerza de la cama sin mostrar lo mucho que me dolía el esfuerzo y mi agonía por dentro, pase a su lado y fui directo al baño- diviértete

Fue lo último que dije cuando cerré la puerta del baño con un fuerte portazo, dentro había un reproductor conectado a una bocina, lo prendí y le subí todo el volumen, sonó una canción metálica y hice lo que desde hace mucho no me permitía hacer, me derrumbe, llore como nunca lo había hecho, llore durante minutos, horas o días, estaba de rodillas sobre el piso, me levante despacio con cuidado de no hacerme ningún daño, lágrimas y sollozos aun salían de mí, me quede parada enfrente del espejo, viendo como me desmoronaba y esta vez no había nadie a mi lado, estaba sola en el momento en que siempre lo necesitaba.

Vi mi reflejo en ese espejo, me mostraba la imagen más horrible que alguna vez pude haber visto, sentí como el dolor se iba y la furia me segaba de pronto, mi cuerpo almaceno tanta furia que al mirar de nuevo el espejo mi mano voló hacia él, vi como miles de vidrios volaban por todos lados, mi mano estaba sangrando y un gran pedazo se había incrustado en mi estómago, mi mano herida se dirigió al vidrio y lo tome con fuerzas sacándolo de mi cuerpo, me marie estaba muy débil como para sostenerme, necesitaba alimentarme, de repente sentí unas manos sostenerme mientras la adrenalina me abandonaba y las lágrimas volvían, quien quiera que me sostuvo me cargo mientras yo me aferraba a él, de repente me llego el olor de Carlisle y supe que se trataba de él, mis brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su cuello y llore en él, sentí como era dejada en la cama de tal forma que quedara sentada en la orilla, el uso fuerza y me separo mis brazos de su cuello.

Miro las heridas en mi palma y suspirando cogió su maletín y empezó a sacar todos los vidrios que estaban en el luego me vendo, miro mis ojos que ahora solo soltaban pequeñas lágrimas, sus manos limpiaron mi rostro y me sonrió tristemente, pero mis ojos solo estaban trabados en los suyos, había algo diferente en ellos algo que jamás había visto en él, parecían fríos, lejanos, tristes. No pude corresponder su sonrisa, no quería seguir fingiendo más que era fuerte, no ya no podía, o al menos no hoy.

-tengo que revisar tu herida en el estómago- dijo suavemente como si temiera que en cualquier momento me volvería a derrumbar.

Una mano de él se colocó en mi pecho y despacio me empujo hasta que quede acostada con las piernas al borde, él se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, su mano levanto el borde de mi camisa negra y la subió hasta mis pechos, tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar ninguna parte de más y de alguna forma eso me hizo sentir decepcionada, su mirada acaricio mi piel suavemente mientras su mano revisaba si no tenía más vidrio en mi piel, luego me inyecto anestesia para empezar a suturar la herida, cuando termino coloco una gaza encima y luego una venda para asegurar, me levante con su ayuda y me acomode debajo de las cobijas, me sentía débil emocionalmente, me coloque se costado dándole la espada y empecé a llorar de nuevo, escuche como suspiro él y después de unos segundo se escuchó algo caer al suelo, cuando quise girarme a verlo sentí como las cobijas eran levantadas y luego la cama se hundía a mi espalda, luego un brazo se enredó en mi cintura y me jalo hacia él, me gire en mi lugar y pegue mi rostro a su pecho mientras lloraba más, sus brazos me abrazaron a él fuertemente mientras yo me desahogaba todo lo que podía.

Cuando los sollozos se acabaron solo me limite a soltar lágrimas, pero pronto estas se acabaron y lo único que hice fue quedarme exactamente igual a como estaba, no me quería separar de Carlisle, sus brazos me pegaron más a él como si él quisiera lo mismo, suspire, lleve mis manos a mis ojos y seque las lágrimas de mis mejillas, de alguna forma mientras lloraba mi pierna se había doblado y rodeado su cintura, pero a él no pareció importarle, suspire, sabía que tenía que separarme pero cuando trate sus brazos no me dejaron lo mire y el me miro, sus ojos parecían tristes, entonces se colocó boca arriba y me jalo con él, de tal forma que quede arrima de él, suspire y deje que mi rostro se ocultara en el hueco de su cuello y mi otra mano rodeara su hombro, una mano de él me sostenía contra él desde mi espalda y la otra la coloco en mi cintura.

-¿quieres hablar?- me pregunto suavemente, "no" pensé de inmediato pero las palabras salieron de mi boca como si de agua se tratara.

-Antes de Edward hubo dos hombres más, el primero realmente pensé que era el amor de mi vida, pero luego descubrí que solo me utilizaba para sus fines, lo único que el buscaba era venganza, cumplió su propósito, me… -estuve a punto de decir la verdad pero cambie mis palabras a unas más sencillas que no fueran reveladoras- me cambio la forma de ver la vida- sentí como el tomo aire fuertemente y me apretaba más contra él, me prepare lo siguiente iba a ser lo difícil- después llego otro hombre, el chico malo del que sabes que no debes enamorarte por que no hará nada más que dañarte, pero se acercó a mí, me mostro su otra cara, me conto todos y cada uno de sus secretos, y yo le fui sincera a él, le conté todo por lo que había pasado- cerré los ojos fuertemente, y una lagrima se escapó- fue la primera persona con la que fui cien por ciento sincera, no le oculte nada, pero el…- suspire- el hiso lo mismo que el primero, me utilizo para sus fines, lo descubrí que me engañaba con una mujer que jamás en la vida había visto.

Tome aire, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-tiempo después descubrí que esa mujer no era la única y después descubrí toda la verdad, el solo había estado enamorada de una mujer que ante mis ojos y los de mucho es una completa perra- sentí como el brinco sorprendido ante la palabra que utilice- ella estaba…- pensé un momento mis palabras- encerrada, y me quería a mí para sacarla de donde quiera que estaba….- suspire y me levante un poco para mirarlo a los ojos- así que mi vida a estado llena de hombres que solo buscan lo mejor de mí para sus beneficios- sus ojos se trabaron en los míos- aprendí por las malas que nada duele más que ser lastimado por la persona que creías que jamás lo aria, siempre he escuchado como las mujeres buscan a su príncipe, yo lo buscaba pero desde que el me dejo lo único que buscaba era un final feliz para mi cuento de terror, pero una vez más me equivoque al pensar que Edward era el indicado, supongo que mi destino es estar sola para siempre…

-¿sabes?- dijo Carlisle mientras sus ojos jamás se separaban de los míos- conozco las lágrimas que no caen y eso consume mis ojos, conozco ese dolor que te obliga a fingir ser feliz, esa felicidad que te mata por dentro… - de sus labios salió un suspiro

Y entonces tomando un impulso que recorrió mi columna como una descarga eléctrica estampe tiernamente mis labios en los de él, vi como sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente sorprendido, no quise ver su reacción y mis ojos se cerraron permitiéndome soñar, mis labios se movían lentamente sobre los inmóviles labios de él, él no respondió al beso y cuando me separe para tratar de abandonar la habitación y hundirme una vez más en lágrimas, su mano voló a mi nuca y me pego de nuevo a él, el beso fue lento, suave, tierno, me levante sobre mis codos y pase mi pierna por su cintura para quedar completamente arriba de él, la otra mano de él se fue a mi espalda y dibujo pequeños círculos en ella, pero después su mano descendió poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pierna la cual acaricio, sus carisias me hacían temblar.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que él se sentó conmigo en su regazo, una mano de él se fue a mi trasero y me jalo un poco hacia él, fue entonces que sentí su dureza contra mi sexo, me sentí ansiosa de repente, pero quería ir despacio, quería disfrutar de este momento, me quería volver a sentir amada con cada caricia, ambas manos fueron a mi blusa y la levantaron, levante mis brazos para permitirle que la retirara, mis pechos estaban cubierto por un hermoso brasier blanco de encaje, sus manos fueron a mi espalda y lo desabrocho, mis ojos jamás abandono su rostro, no me quería perder ninguna de su expresión, pero mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis pechos, los acariciaba suavemente, pero el contraste de su piel fría con la mía caliente me encantaba, pero segundos después sentí su boca en mi pecho derecho mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho, mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás por el placer que recibía, moví mis caderas contra él y de repente sentí como él se estremeció de placer, intercambio de pecho y estuvo así unos minutos más.

Cuando tome las fuerzas suficientes tome con mis manos su camisa azul marino y la alce para quitarla, el me ayudo levantando los brazos, me dejo acariciar cada rastro de su piel expuesta mientras besaba su cuello, después sentí como el giraba conmigo y me colocaba en la cama para después el colocarse encima de mí, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo hasta que llego a mi pantalón, el cual bajo despacio, mirándome atentamente, alce mis caderas para que fuera más fácil quitarlo, el pantalón voló por mi habitación y cuando él se volvió a colocar encima de mí ya no traía pantalones ni bóxer, en cambio la única prenda que yo traía aun puesta eran unas bragas blancas de encaje. Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos suavemente, su boca recorrió mi cuerpo lentamente, y cuando me estaba acariciando descubrió el tatuaje que tenía en mi cadera, solo se mostraba la mitad porque la otra estaba cubierta con las bragas, acaricio la parte expuesta y luego tomo con cuidado el elástico de mis bragas y despacio las retiro por mis piernas, entonces regreso a ver el tatuaje.

-todos lo tenemos- dije con voz suave, no quería romper el hechizo del momento, el me miro unos momentos, sus ojos escondían las preguntas- mis amigos de Phoenix, Anna y yo, es nuestra marca- se trataba de un pequeño dragón negro con los ojos rojos.

El asintió y beso mi tatuaje un segundo antes de besar mis labios suavemente otra vez mientras una de sus manos bajaba acariciando mi cuerpo suavemente hasta llegar a mi zona intima, donde comprobó que me encontraba lista para poder recibirlo, luego su mano se colocó a un costado de mi cabeza a la otra se dobló al lado mío, me miro directo a los ojos.

-Bella…- puse un dedo sobre sus labios, no quería parar, si me iba a sentir mal después, entonces me sentiría mal por todo- no quiero hacerte daño, Bella- una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla suavemente.

-no me aras daño- una de mis manos se enrosco en su cuello y lo atraje para besarlo el me respondió y después de unos momento se separo

-soy un vampiro Bella- dijo suavemente- soy mucho más fuerte que tu- luego su mano se colocó en mi pecho justo encima de mi corazón que palpitaba veloz- tu eres una humana… podría matarte…- luego negó con la cabeza y vi la indecisión en sus ojos.

-estoy bien- dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla y besando la otra- estaré bien- dije suavemente- no me aras daño.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto mientras se abrazaba a mí y se colocaba en mi entrada, suspire y asentí mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces el entro en mí, y fue como si todo se borrara de mi mente, en ese momento solo existíamos él y yo, jamás me había sentido tan completa como me sentía en ese momento con él, su cuerpo se amoldo con facilidad al mío y tuvo especial cuidado de no lastimarme con sus movimientos, jamás ningún hombre con el que había estado había hecho eso, pensar primero en mi bienestar que en él, mis ojos se cerraron y el escondió su rostro en mi cuello mientras besaba la zona, estuvimos así por un tiempo, hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo pedía más, fue como si el leyera mi mente por que el poco a poco subió la velocidad pero siendo cuidadoso conmigo, sus labios tomaron la piel de mi cuello mientras aspiraba fuertemente, eso fue lo que hiso que llegara al cielo, mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente y me abrase con fuerza a él, cuando mis músculos se relajaron pensé que todo había acabado pero él no se dejó de mover en ningún momento, lo que intensifico y alargo mi orgasmo, segundos después sentí como el intensificaba la velocidad y llegaba de nuevo a un orgasmo fuertemente, sentí como poco a poco perdía el control de mi misma pero de pronto sentí como algo filoso cortaba la piel de a base de mi hombro, él me había mordido, pero en lugar de lastimarme el orgasmo se intensifico aún mucho más y después algo frio me invadía y él se ponía tenso mientras aumentaba solo un poco más la velocidad, luego se quedó inmóvil mientras me abrazaba, suspire suavemente

Sentí como el sueño me alcanzaba y yo luchaba por quedarme despierta pero él se separó de mí, tomo algo del borde de la cama y despacio me levanto los brazos para colocarme su camisa, luego se recostó a mi lado mientras me cobijaba, su brazo se ciñó a mi cintura y me pego a él, me sentía bien, en paz, como si el solo estar en sus brazos me hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo, me abrase a él mientras me quedaba dormida. Lo último que escuche fue su voz.

-Descansa mi Bella- dijo suavemente mientras dejaba un beso en mis labios.

**A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LOS SECRETOS DE BELLA SE EMPEZARÁN A REVELAR POCO A POCO.**

**PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ABRA OTRA SORPRESA.**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Si quieren que suceda algo en especial solo díganme y veré que puedo hacer Jejejeje**

**Que creen que pase con Esme? Denme ideas!**

**Tratare de publicar cada día, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	9. VISITAS

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

.

…

**CAPITULO 8**

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, me removí un poco acurrucándome más en la cama, pero enseguida volvieron a tocar, tome las cobijas y me tape completamente mientras me acorrucaba aún más, escuche una risita en mi oído y luego el peso que estaba a mi lado se fue y la cama regreso a su modo original, luego escuche como la puerta se abría, corrí las cobijas al sentir que me asfixiaba de calor pero el movimiento me había lastimado las costillas, de entre mis labios salió un pequeño gritito que alerto a los de mi habitación, Carlisle de pronto estaba en a mi lado sosteniéndome, mi cuerpo estaba boca abajo, y mi cuerpo se sostenía con una mano que me impulsaba, Carlisle me ayudo a quedar acostada boca arriba, cuando por fin lo conseguí suspire aliviada.

Luego impulse mi cuerpo hacia arriba y vi que en la puerta se encontraba Anna recargada, en una mano tenía una caja sin forrar grande y arriba traía unos platos y cucharas, nos sonrió, pero vi algo raro en sus ojos que no supe descifrar, entro a la habitación, dejo la caja a mi lado y bajando las cosas la abrió, dentro se encontraba un pastel como para cincuenta personas, la mire sin comprender y luego ella sonrió más, mire a Carlisle preguntándole si sabía algo y él se encogió de hombros, Anna aplaudió dos veces hizo una pausa y luego aplaudió tres veces más y fue ahí que comprendí, era nuestra señal, de repente entraron por la puerta nueve personas muy conocidas por mi vista. Mis ojos se abrieron y lleve mis manos a mi boca abierta del asombro. De repente mi cuarto se convirtió en alboroto total.

Frente a mí se encontraba Isaac, Scarlett, Jackson, Alyssa, Dylan, Violet, Cameron y Mason, todos vinieron a abrazarse uno por uno riendo, trate de levantarme pero Carlisle estaba de pronto a mi lado y negaba con la cabeza, los muchachos lo miraron raro mientras él acomodaba mis almohadas para poder quedarme sentada, sonreí agradecida y sin saber que más decir los presente.

-Carlisle ellos son mis mejores amigos desde siempre- dije suavemente, luego los señale a todos mientras los nombraba- chicos él es Carlisle Cullen…- lo mire sin saber que decir, de repente me sentí incomoda al recordar la noche que habíamos pasado juntos, lo mire bien y estaba bien vestido, luego me mire a mí y yo aún traía su camisa, sentí que el calor empezaba a subir por mis mejillas pero respire hondo y continúe- él es un gran amigo mío que conocí al llegar a Forks, también es un buen médico.

Ellos se saludaron amistosamente, evite mirar a Anna, aun me sentía enojada con ella, pero después sentí como alguien se sentaba en el otro lado de mi cama, cuando gire mi rostro para ver quién era fui atrapada en un abrazo, devolví el abrazo instintivamente, cuando se separó vi que se trataba de ella, me miró fijamente a los ojos y supe lo que no quería decir en voz alta, pero por alguna razón sus labios se movieron.

-lo siento- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada- jamás debí decir eso, ¿me perdonas?

Le sonreí y asentí feliz, pero como Violet decía "un lo siento no arregla un corazón herido!" de repente todos empezaron a cantar "feliz cumpleaños" colocaron al pastel una vela en símbolo de ∞ "para siempre" cuando partimos el pastel cada uno tenía un plato con una rebanada de pastel grande, Carlisle se sentó en la mecedora lo más lejos de mí, y entonces reboto mil veces en mi cabeza ¿Qué esperabas?¿ Que después de acostarse contigo corriera con su esposa y le pidiera el divorcio para estar contigo? Ningún hombre aria eso por alguien como yo… Yo solo fui la amante, solo fui el momento, él se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, él se merecía a la mujer que lo esperaba en casa con un sonrisa en el rostro y lo animaba a seguir ayudando a los demás… él se merecía a Esme, "no, Esme merece estar a su lado!" me corregí, Esme, la pobre mujer que había llegado a considerar una segunda madre, había traicionado su confianza acostándome con su esposo ¿pero por qué lo hice? ¿Qué paso realmente cuando tuvimos sexo? No… no tuvimos sexo… hicimos el amor… me corregí a mí misma de nuevo, hice el amor con un hombre que me hacía sentir cosas que ningún otro hombre me provoco… lo mire un momento pero el solo tenía la mirada en su plato, lo mire unos segundos hasta que recibí un codazo, se trataba de Cameron que se sentó a mi lado, le sonreí y el paso su brazo por mi cuello y me abrazo contra él, estaba muy feliz de tenerlos conmigo en ese momento. Pero de un momento a otro Scarlett se enfrente de mí y me miro atentamente luego miro a Carlisle que solo comía de su pedazo de pastel, alzo una ceja curiosa y todos los "dragones" como nos asíamos llamar se dieron cuenta, negué con la cabeza para que no hicieran ningún comentario y ellos asintieron.

-disculpen- llamo Carlisle desde su lugar, todos lo miraron y él sonrió un poco incómodo, luego me miro solo a mí, algo había en sus ojos que me decía que estaba arrepentido- recibí un mensaje de los chicos, tengo que ir a casa, regreso en cuanto me desocupe…- se giró a los demás y dijo con voz autoritaria de médico- que no se esfuerce mucho y que no camine, se la encargo chicos.

Luego dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y salió de la habitación, dos minutos después se escuchó como la puerta de un auto era abierta y luego arrancaba, todos nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y después todas las miradas se posaron en mí, me sentí como hace mucho no me sentía, insegura, ya no sabía cómo regresar a ser la misma que era en Phoenix, sentí como alguien me abrazaba, se trataba de Jackson, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí, sabía muy bien cuando algo me lastimaba, me recargo en el pero no mostré mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué sucedió Bella?- me pregunto Anna, la mire sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, no podía mostrar en estos momentos mi debilidad

-pues…- dijo mirándome a los ojos y luego a los chicos que de un momento a otro miraron todos a mi cuello- tienes un gran chupetón en medio de tu cuello…- Parpadee sorprendida, eso me había agarrado con la guardia baja-y traes su camisa…

Me arrastre hacia la orilla y coloque mis pies en el suelo, mire mis piernas descubiertas, tenía algunos moretones con la forma de sus manos, no mostré ningún sentimiento hacia eso, y me levante, entonces sentí una debilidad extrema, me dolía aun la pierna, camine despacio pero segura hacia mi tocador y me mire, mis antebrazos también tenían algunos moretones pero mis ojos se trabaron en mi cuello donde tenía un gran chupetón del tamaño del ancho de tres dedos juntos, estaba muy bien marcado, pero por alguna razón me acorde del dolor que sentí en mi hombro la noche anterior y moví la camisa de el de modo de descubrí mi hombro, justo en el medio de entre mi cuello y mi hombro se encontraba una mordida, todos los que estaban en mi cuarto se levantaron a verla.

-Bella…- empezó Dylan, lo mire por el espejo que analizaba la mordida atentamente, estaba aún en carne viva- hace cuanto que no te alimentas correctamente, tus huesos empiezan a marcarse

-un mes y medio…- el me miro asombrado, la verdad es que jamás había aguantado tanto, ninguno lo había hecho.

-¿Qué sucedió con Carlisle, Bella?-pregunto de nuevo Anna.

Despacio acomode la camisa de el en su lugar y me gire para verla, no deje que ninguna de mis emociones saliera a la luz, sonreí como lo habría hecho antes de llegar aquí, era una sonrisa coqueta y descarada, mis ojos mostraban humor, y mi voz era suave.

-solo nos divertimos- dije y solté una risita tonta, ellos sonrieron, esa era una reacción que ellos hubieran esperado de Isabella que ellos conocían.

Tome unas ropas de mi closet y fui directo al baño, me cambie despacio, y con cuidado de no lastimarme demasiado, deje la camisa de Carlisle escondida entre las toallas del cuarto, cuando salí del baño estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa blanca con escote en corazón que realzaba mis pechos y cubría muy bien la mordida. Tome una mascada larga y delgada de color negra y la coloque como su fuera una bufanda en mi cuello dejando las dos tiras enfrente de mí, de tal modo que oculte así el gran chupetón en mi cuello. La mordida, me quede pensando en cómo es que no había sufrido la transformación, y la única conclusión a la que llegue fue que el solo bebió de mi sangre, mas no se permitió inyectar ningún veneno a mi cuerpo, me coloque unos converse blancos también y encima una sudadera negra con blanco que deje abierta. Todos estaban esperándome en las escaleras y empezaron a bajar uno por uno, dejándome a mí al último, cada que me movía me dolía y bajar las escaleras era un suplicio, pero no lo mostré, cuando me quedaban solo dos escalones los mire a todos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- mi voz sonó más dura de lo que esperaba-se suponía que debíamos escondernos, solo nos estamos poniendo en peligro si estamos todos juntos

-¿Aun no lo sabe?- pregunto Isaac mirando a Annabelle.

-Tuvo un accidente y no podíamos llamar la atención de los especiales…- dijo Anna mirándome, no entendía nada.

-¿No sé qué?-pregunte molesta de que me dejaran fuera.

Ellos se miraron entre si y luego Alyssa camino más cerca de mí, poniéndose a un lado de Anna, me miró fijamente y yo a ella.

-rastrearon a Cameron, supieron donde se quedaba y le tendieron una emboscada en su propia casa, afortunadamente Isaac estaba con él y se defendieron- los mire rápidamente a los mencionados y me quede espantada pensando que algo malo les pudo haber pasado o que en estos momentos no estuvieran conmigo- supieron nuestra ubicación de todos por que robaron su computadora.

-sabían dónde estábamos todos, tuvimos que huir de nuevo…- intervino Violet- tus datos eran los únicos que él no almacenaba, por lo que ellos aún no saben dónde estamos….- suspiro y miro a todos y luego a mí- no tardaran mucho en dar con nosotros.

-es menos peligroso si todos estamos separados, les daré otras identidades y los moveré de nuevo de ciudad- dije haciendo planes sobre la marcha, todos teníamos que instalarnos en otro lugar, escondernos, hacernos invisibles por un tiempo hasta que dejen de buscar, ellos se miraron entre si y luego me miraron a mí.

-No Bella- dijo suavemente Mason- esta vez estaremos juntos.

-es cierto que separados tenemos menos peligro- dijo Scarlett y por un momento pensé que estaba de mi lado, pero después sonrió de lado- pero juntos nosotros somos el peligro

-No nos volveremos a esconder Bella- dijo Dylan firme- les haremos frente en esta ocasión

Los mire a todos, parecían tan seguros de lo que decían que me daba miedo, no podía ponerlos en peligro a ellos, no de nuevo, parpadee mirando los escalones a mis pies.

-no los pondré en peligro- dije susurrando- no dejare que nadie muera por mí.

-¿es que no lo entiendes?- dijo Anna- no estamos haciendo esto solo por ti, si no por nosotros y por Maritxa…

Levante la mirada y la pose en ella, nos parecíamos tanto y a la vez en nada, ellos tenían razón no podíamos escondernos por siempre, en algún momento ellos darán con alguno y nos matarían sin pestañar, no podía dejar que murieran como Maritxa. Nos habíamos pasado toda la vida entrenando para este momento y ahora que lo tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina me negaba a creer que ellos lucharían a muerte. Asentí y baje los últimos escalones, si teníamos que luchar lo haríamos bien desde el principio. Me monte en mi moto y ellos en sus respectivos vehículos, todos arrancamos hacia Seattle. Donde se encontraba mi paso número uno.

**QUE PIENSAN QUE ES BELLA? O QUE MISTERIO HAY EN ELLA?**

**PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ABRA OTRA SORPRESA.**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Si quieren que suceda algo en especial solo díganme y veré que puedo hacer Jejejeje**

**Que creen que pase con Esme? Denme ideas!**

**Tratare de publicar cada día, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	10. CAOS

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

…

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN**

**SU REGALO ES ESTE CAPÍTULO UN POCO MÁS EXTENSO! , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

….

…

**CAPITULO 9**

Cuando regresamos el carro de Carlisle estaba en la entrada, también se encontraban Alice, Emmet y Jasper, todos esperando en la entrada de mi casa, parecían preocupados, pero cuando me vieron bajar de la moto como si no tuviera nada, su preocupación cambio a una de sorpresa, me sentía mejor, todas mis heridas habían sanado por completo y solo traía la venda de mi mano para aparentar, o demás estaba oculto por las capas de ropa, todos lo demás aparcaron en el jardín y también bajaron, ellos se habían venido solo en tres carros diferentes, Scarlett, Dylan y Alyssa iban en uno, Violet, Anna y Isaac en otro, y en el último carro iban Jackson, Mason y Cameron, ellos los ignoraron completamente mientras entraban a la casa con bolsas que contenían todo tipo de alimentos y bebidas. Anna los saludo unos segundos antes de entrar a la casa, me acerque lentamente a ellos, oculte mi incomodidad cuando los salude.

Carlisle parecía molesto y preocupado, me miro de arriba abajo y luego mi rostro, como si buscara algún signo de dolor en él, luego miro mi cuello y suspiro, parecía aliviado de que hubiera tenido la decencia de ocultarlo. Levante el rostro y no la despegue de ellos.

-Buenos días- dije educadamente- ¿gustan acompañarlos a comer?

-Bella…- dijo Carlisle pero lo ignore mientras entraba a la casa.

-estoy bien Carlisle- dije mientras entraba y me dejaba caer a en el sillón a lado de Mason que paso su brazo por mi cuello mientras veía un partido de béisbol- ya no necesito que estés aquí

Me dolió tener que correrlo prácticamente, pero me dolió mas oírlo como aspiraba fuertemente, sentí como las lágrimas picaban por salir por esa razón no lo mire a nadie, Isaac se sentó enfrente de mí y sonrió arrogante, todos fingían, pero la verdad es que me había enamorado de Carlisle en este corto tiempo que estuvo a mi lado, y a todos les dolía que escondiera mis sentimientos por la seguridad de ellos, pero me entendían y sabían que era peligroso tener a Carlisle junto a mí, podría salir herido. Ademes estaba el hecho de que él estaba casado.

-Bella te rompiste las costillas y el pie lo tienes también lastimado, además de que tienes una herida en tu estomago por el vidrio incrustado- todos me miraron cuando dijo eso ultimo pero mi atención estaba en la voz de él, estaba herido

Cerré mi rostro de toda emoción y manipule mis sentimientos para que Jasper pensara que decía la verdad, me levante de mi lugar y la mano de Mason cayo al sillón, pero de inmediato tomo el control y le subió todo el volumen a la televisión, el siempre hacia eso, me gire para enfrentarlo, su mirada estaba triste y miraba mis ojos buscando emoción, pero en ellos solo había un fastidio fingido. Moví mis brazos a los lados y luego gire mi torso, para después doblar completamente mis rodillas, así el vería que ya no me dolían.

-te dije desde el primer momento que no tenía más que rasguños- dije mirándolo a los ojos- pero si quieres hacer una revisión más completa está bien.

Dije pasándolo y yendo hacia mi cuarto, mis pasos ahora eran como los de Anna, seguros y elegantes, gire solo mi rostro cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras para comprobar que Carlisle venía detrás de mí, tenía la cabeza agachada mientras veía el suelo a sus pies, sabía que tenía que empezar a actuar y ocultar mis sentimientos en lo más hondo de mí, pero que él no viera como me afectaba, pero no podía, no podía ser tan indiferente a su tristeza, entre al cuarto y el entro también, espere que cerrara la puerta para empezar a quitarme la ropa y el viera que ya estaba mucho mejor. Me quite la chaqueta que traía y la deje sobre el respaldo de la computadora, en ningún momento lo mire, luego me agache a desabrochar los tenis y me los quite, desabroche mi pantalón y lo baje despacio, sentía su mirada fija en mí, analizando detenidamente mi cuerpo más de lo debido, lleve mis manos al borde de mi camisa y la saque de mi cuerpo sensualmente, quite la mascarada de mi cuello y abrí mis brazos y piernas formando una equis, solo estaba en ropa interior.

Por fin lo mire, sus ojos estaban negros y no se apartaba de mí, cuando me había estado desvistiendo me di cuenta que lo único que no había desaparecido fueron los moretones de sus manos y el chupetón, él se acercó y se agacho enfrente de mí, sus manos tomaron una de mis piernas y la reviso, pero sentía que él no estaba solo asiendo eso, si no que me estaba acariciando, sus manos subieron hasta mi cadera y de ahí paso a mi otra pierna, se detuvo un momento en el moretón que tenía la forma de su mano, sus ojos jamás dejaban la piel acariciada, trague saliva, sentía que con cada caricia que él me daba me humedecía aun mas, sentía que si eso no acababa llegaríamos a otro momento, cuando su mano toco la gaza que había dejado en mi estómago para guardar las apariencias, la ignoro y subió hacia mis brazos el cual reviso del mismo modo que lo hiso con mis piernas, su mirada se trabo en la mordida y vi que sus ojos se llevaban con una emoción que no supe descifrar, sonreí dándole a entender que estaba bien

-no te preocupes por eso- dije suavemente, aunque de inmediato me arrepentí, se suponía que debía de ser fría no amable, el solo asintió y luego analizo el chupetón en mi cuello y vi un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando pensé que ya había acabado me gire en mi lugar y camine hacia la mecedora para tomar mis ropas y salir lo más rápido posible del cuarto, pero una mano en mi cintura de detuvo girándome de nuevo hacia Carlisle, no tuve tiempo de protestar cuando él me estampo contra la pared a mi espalda y se pegaba a mí, sus labios se estamparon contra los míos violentamente, mis labios correspondieron el beso de forma apasionada, sabía que no debía hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo hablaba y actuaba contra mi criterio. Sus manos se fueron a mis piernas las cuales levanto y instintivamente las enrolle en su cintura, nuestros labios se juntaban apasionadamente y violentamente.

Ese beso no se parecía en nada a los que habíamos compartido la noche anterior, era como si él también me necesitara tanto como yo a él. Pero este nuevo Carlisle apasionado me encantaba, me hacía temblar, me hacía querer más, de un momento a otro su boca cubrió por completo mis labios y cuando me iba a separar bruscamente sentí como su miembro entraba en mi de golpe, mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás fuera de la boca de él, pero de inmediato su mano sofoco mi grito de placer, empezó a moverse fuertemente contra mí, lo que provocó que me retorciera en sus brazos del intenso placer que me proporcionaba, me llevo varias veces al cielo, y en cada una era aún más mejor que la anterior, cuando sentí que algo frio me invadía, el aumento la velocidad, y cuando por fin se detuvo su mano dejo mis labios, respire agitadamente mientras él me colocaba despacio y con cuidado en el suelo, un gran contraste con la forma en que habíamos estado juntos, mire que en el suelo se encontraba una tela azul, la tome con mi mano y descubrí que se trataba de mis bragas, estaban rotas, lo mire incrédula y el me correspondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, rodé los ojos, era hora de actuar de nuevo frente a él, me acerque despacio a mi closet y tome unas bragas cualquieras, me la coloque mientras el abrochaba de nuevo su pantalón, en algún momento de nuestro encuentro él se había quitado la camisa.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, yo ya tenía la bragas puestas y el apenas se lo estaba abrochando, entro por la puerta Violet, su rostro estaba preocupado y enseguida me puse en alerta, detrás de ella entro Jackson, ni siquiera notaron mi desnudes y la falta de ropa de Carlisle o mejor dicho ignoraron ese hecho, Alyssa entro enseguida y traía en su mano algunas armas, levante mis manos y ella me aventó una. Cameron paso hasta mi closet sin ni siquiera decir una palabra, tomo una mochila y metió dentro ropa al azar, me aventó una camiseta negra, la cual me puse de inmediato y un short igualmente negro que me puse sin decir nada, me acerque a la cama y deje el arma en la orilla mientras me ponía mis tenis negros, cuando levante la mirada para preguntar que sucedía Scarlett me aventó su celular, estaba una llamada, reconocí la fotografía de inmediato.

-Lucy- dije mientras veía a Carlisle que se ponía la camisa justo en el momento en que sus hijos entraban, ellos lo miraron sorprendido y luego a mí, los ignore- Dime que sucede- demande

-Nicklaus ha roto la maldición- mis ojos se abrieron y jadee, llevaba años tratando de evitarlo y en el momento en que menos estoy disponible él lo consigue, mis ojos buscaron la ventana, era de noche y a lo alto se veía una gran luna llena, maldición- tiene lo que necesita para empezar, solo…

-le falta a Elena- dije mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama mirando el suelo, mi mano se enredó en mi pelo jalándolo, estaba estresada- y la ha asesinado el mismo por su maldición… estará estancado, eso está bien por el momento

-te equivocas- dijo la otra voz detrás del teléfono, fruncí el ceño- lo más seguro es que ella sigue viva- Me levante del sillón de un salto y tome la pistola en mi mano, sostuve el celular entre mi hombro y mi oreja mientras la cargaba, no servirían de nada contra él, pero si contra los que mandara-esta con los Salvatore.

Entonces mi mundo se detuvo, la pistola cayó al piso con un golpe sordo mientras mis ojos miraban atenta a la pared. Jackson se acercó a mí rápidamente, levanto la pistola y se la aventó a Carlisle, luego puso sus manos en mis hombros sacudiéndome

-Bella reacciona- dijo el, luego me dio una sacudida más fuerte, lo mire a los ojos y asentí, tenía que luchar contra los sentimientos, luego mire a Carlisle que me miraba confundido y me centre solo en él, tenía que ser dura con todos si quería que todos salieran vivos.

-gracias por el aviso Lucy- dije en modo de despedida.

-ya sabes el trato- dijo seria- mantén con vida a Bonnie- sonreí sincera

-¿no sabes la nueva?- dije mientras caminaba hacia mi closet- Muchos de los que han tratado de matarme están tras de mí en estos momentos…- dije mientras escuchaba como los Cullen jadeaban y se ponían tensos- y yo lo único que busco es salvarlos del vengador Klaus- del otro lado se escuchó una carcajada sínica- vale, vale, solo quiero torturar a uno, al otro le quiero retorcer el cuello hasta que por su boca escupa el corazón y a un montón más los quiero reducir a cenizas… claro después de Klaus…

-avísame si necesitas algo- dijo ella, un segundo después colgó

-bien chicos, tomen todo lo que puedan, nos vamos- dije mientras le lanzaba a Carlisle una mochila con armas- repártelas

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a mí junto con Alice y Emmet, Carlisle estaba a mi costado.

-vienen a asesinarme- dije mientras tomaba de nuevo mi celular y marcaba el último número que esperaba utilizar, observe como ellos me miraban sorprendidos y luego entre sí.

-Bueno- se escuchó una voz seductora del otro lado de la línea, pensé que me derretiría cuando lo volviera a escuchar o incluso a ver, pero en lugar de eso temblé de odio, Jasper me miro- que te den- dijo y escuche como separaba el teléfono de su oreja para colgar, suspire hondo y me arme de valor

-Damon- mi voz sonó fría- soy Isabella

-¿Cual Isabella?- se escuchó su voz, estaba curioso, apreté mis manos en puños, ese…- mira no estoy para tonterías en estos momentos…

-Isabella Swan- dije apretando los dientes, vi como Jasper se estremecía de mi ira, luego mire a Carlisle que estaba atento a la conversación- fui el remplazo de tu gran amor, Katherine, o mejor dicho, el juguete…

-vale, vale, lo capto- dijo en tono sorprendido, luego su voz cambio a uno de sarcasmo- ¿Qué necesitas? No me digas, quieres volver a jugar conmigo.

La mandíbula de Carlisle se cerró fuertemente al igual que sus puños, suspire tratando de controlarme.

-solo dime si ha cambiado- dije cortante

-¿de quién hablas?- dijo confundido-se te a zafado un tornillo…

-¡estoy hablando de Elena!- mi voz sonó exasperada mientras levantaba el tono de vox varias octavas-¿ha cambiado?

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?- dijo el sorprendido, me reí

-oh pequeño cretino, yo lo sé todo, no por nada ella aún seguía con vida antes de que ustedes la encontraran- dije con ira- la as llevado a la muerte y de paso a todos también.

-¡la he tratado de salvar!- dijo enojado, sonreí por poder sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿enserio?- dije riendo- vale, no me interesa que hiciste o no, tú y tu hermano, solo necesito saber si ha cambiado, o si sigue con vida.

-¿por qué quieres saber?- dijo enojado- la última vez que te vi, juraste asesinarme lentamente- sonreí al recordar esa amenaza

-y lo are en algún momento- dije sínicamente, y ellos me miraron sorprendidos- pero me interesa más la vida de Elena en este momento, así que responde la pregunto de una vez por todas…

-¿y que si no?- dijo alzando la voz- puedes traicionarme… como todos

-no Damon, yo no te traicionare por la espalda- dije bajando la voz, luego mi voz sonó divertida- me es más divertido verte a los ojos cuando lo haga- Jasper me miro, podre, estaba recibiendo mis peores sentimientos- lo hiciste antes, vuelve a hacerlo durante dos segundos más, confía en mí, y dime si Elena aún está viva

-no tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta, y menos a ti- mire a los demás

Sabía que él no me diría nada, teníamos que ir a comprobarlo por nosotros mismo, arriesgarnos, pero luego se escuchó atreves del teléfono una voz femenina, muy conocida por todos en la habitación.

-¿Damon…?...- y luego la llamada se cortó.

Sonreí aliviada, y luego mire a los chicos.

-bingo- dije mientras le regresaba el teléfono a Scarlett- sigue viva, ahora…

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la parte baja, conté con la mirada a todos, faltaba Mason, sabía que era un error pero aun así corrí a ver que sucedía con él, todos me siguieron me detuve en las escaleras al ver un gran hombre lobo dentro de mi sala, Mason estaba en un rincón lo más lejos de él, todos se pararon en su lugar, listos para correr en el momento en que fuera necesario, en cambio yo correría hacia mi amigo, no podría dejarlo solo, levante la barbilla y tomando la pistola de las manos de Carlisle, la cargue, camine despacio y entonces el gran lobo se dio cuenta de mi presencia, interpuse mi cuerpo entre los que aún estaban en las escaleras y el lobo, mire alrededor buscando algún signo que me pudiera ayudar, vi que la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta, mis ojos regresaron a el lobo, apunte el arma a la cosa peluda y dispare.

Se retorció de dolor y luego sus ojos giraron a verme, estaba furioso, no tendría oportunidad de correr a la puerta, pero no perdía nada intentándolo, camine despacio hacia ella mientras apuntaba de nuevo y disparaba, me puse de espaldas a la puerta y el lobo me seguía despacio, Jackson estaba impidiendo que todos se movieran de su lugar, y más impidiendo a Carlisle que parecía casi imperativo por venir a por mí, no sabía si la mordida de hombre lobo los mataba también, pero no podía arriesgarme, mi vista se entretuvo en el lobo y dispare de nuevo, esta vez se enojó tanto que corrió hacia mí, escuche varios gritos, pero el lobo impacto contra mi fuertemente, me lanzo por los aires y atravesé la puerta trasera destrozándola en miles de pedazos, el lobo estaba encima de mí, luchando por asesinarme y yo por alejar sus garras y dientes de mi cuerpo, el arma se había perdido cuando choque contra el suelo, por lo que no contaba con ella, levante mis piernas y las recargue contra el gran estomago de el, para impulsarlo y mandarlo por los aires, callo sobre un árbol que se partió a mi mitad por el golpe.

Gruño y se volvió a lanzar contra mí, pero no llego nunca el golpe Jackson se aventó contra el mandándolo de nuevo contra los árboles, camine despacio, acercándome un poco más al lobo y quedando del otro lado de Jackson, Cameron se nos unió y encerramos al lobo, pero sabía cuáles eran sus órdenes y tenía que acabarlo antes de que causara más daños, corrí de improviso contra el gran lobo y mi cuerpo lo impulso hacia el bosque, era un error mandarlo a su naturaleza, por lo que mire a los chicos.

-no entren- dije firmemente- regresen a la casa, tomen todo lo que necesitaremos y mantengan a los Cullen lejos del bosque

Luego corrí hacia el bosque a velocidad humana, esperando que yo encontrara al lobo y no al revés, estaba esperándome a unos diez metros más al fondo, camine hacia el lentamente, de repente el lobo se abalanzó contra mí, corrí mi cuerpo hacia un lado y el lobo al momento en que paso a mi lado, me subí a su lomo, trato de tirarme pero fui más rápida, coloque mis manos en su cuello y aplique un poco de fuerza mis manos se enrollaron en el cuello de él y rompí su cuello rápidamente asesinándolo. El cuerpo callo con un golpe seco al suelo, mi vista se nublo un poco, y estreche los ojos, mire alrededor dándole la espalda al lobo, camine lentamente hacia el final del bosque mientras me dirigía a mi casa, cuando llegue a mi jardín trasero, mi vista se dirigió a mi moto donde se encontraba una chaqueta de Anna, camine hacia ella y me la puse rápidamente antes de girarme y caminar hacia la entrada.

Todos estaban ya con ropa cómoda, resistible y de viaje junto con una gran mochila en su espalda, me pasaron una a mí y me la acomode, en un solo hombro mientras caminaba despacio hacia el sillón, donde me deje caer, encerré mi rostro en mis manos, a mochila callo a mis pies, no podía con todo eso, no podía resistir todos mis sentimientos, era un caos total dentro de mí, no podía pensar con claridad, y lo peor es que tenía ahora mucho menos tiempo de lo que tenía antes, sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me ponía una mano en mi espalda, era fría muy fría, por un momento pensé que se trataba de Carlisle, estaba por levantarme bruscamente para alejarme de él cuándo sentí una paz inundarme, se trataba de Jasper, trataba de ayudarme, saque mi rostro de mis manos y lo mire, luego una gran ola de serenidad me llego, pero solo era una máscara, mis demás sentimientos estaban ahí, los podía sentir, no iba a ser fácil, mire a los demás y suspire. Saque mi teléfono de mi short y llame.

-Lucy- dije en cuanto contesto, se escuchó un "sucede algo"- sí, quiero que hagas algo para mí.

-ya no te debo nada- dijo la otra voz, parecía cansada.

- es por el bien de todos- dije mientras me levantaba y me alejaba de Jasper, en el momento en que su mano abandono mi espalda su ayuda se perdió,

-veré que puedo hacer- dijo ella

-necesito dos cosas:- dije, tome una respiración profunda por lo que iba a hacer, era difícil lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo, mire a Carlisle tomando el valor necesario- sé que sabes lo que sucede… consígueme más tiempo…

-no será sencillo- dijo Lucy- pero llamare algunas amigas y trataremos, dime la otra cosa que necesitas.

-si eso te parece difícil esto será aún más- dije, mire a todos y luego mire de nuevo a Carlisle, vi que tenía un folder en su mano, me lo tendió con una media sonrisa, fruncí el ceño y lo recibí, mas no lo abrí, lo mire a los ojos- vincúlame a cualquiera de los Mikaelson… de preferencia a Klaus

-¿QUE?- gritaron todos los de la habitación a excepción de los Cullen, incluso Lucy estaba sorprendida.

-solo hazlo- dije mientras colgaba.

-¿Qué planeas Bella?- me dijo Annabelle, estaba molesta, sonreí tranquila

-moriré quieras o no por un lado u otro, cualquiera que me asesine se ganara el premio mayor y la furia de los Mikaelson- todos me miraron y vi que Carlisle tenía la mirada desesperada.

-¡No Bella!- dijo con voz firme- ¡tú no morirás! ¡Te protegeremos!

Sus hijos asintieron pero entonces pensé en Esme, no podía hacerle eso a ella, mis amigos me miraron indecisos, tenía que pensar rápido que iba a hacer, o todo se acabaría, mi celular sonó.

-Un grupo de brujas viene a ayudarme, intentaremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, solo acaba con Klaus- decía el mensaje de Lucy

Asentí para mí, ahora solo tenía dos opciones, moriría o me salvaría una de dos. Mire el sobre aun en mi mano y lo alce para abrirlo, dentro había unos papeles y hasta el fondo dos anillos de matrimonio, mire a Carlisle y el a mí, parecía ansioso, saque los papeles y los gire para leerlos, luego jadee, mi mano libre se fue mi boca entreabierta y mi vista se dirigió a él. Los papeles rezaban "Divorcio"

-Carlisle ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunte con voz ahogada, no podía creer que él se hubiera divorciado de su esposa, de Esme, o Esme, debe de estar destrozada.

-no debes de sentirte mal Bella- interrumpió Jasper a Carlisle que apenas iba a hablar conmigo, él había sentido mis emociones a pesar de que mi rostro no mostraba ninguna- el proceso de divorcio se inició antes de tu cumpleaños, Carlisle ya había firmado, solo faltaba Esme…

Me gire a ver a Carlisle, entonces supe que tenía que dejarlo ir, no podía ponerlo en peligro, por más que me muriera por estar con él, debía poner mi vida enfrente de el para que nada malo le pasara. Oculte mis sentimientos y me acerque a él y le tendí el sombre, él lo recibió, envolví mis brazos en su cuello y luego me separe de él, lo mire a los ojos, tenía que hacer la cosa más difícil que me partiría el corazón por última vez.

-lo lamento mucho Carlisle- dije suavemente, su rostro se volvió en una máscara de confusión, me gire hacia mis amigos- debemos irnos

Todos caminaron hacia la puerta sin decir nada más, sabían que había tomado mi propia decisión y no podía arrepentirme ahora. Carlisle tenía que estar apartado de mí. Pero todo se complicó cuando el hablo.

-nosotros los protegeremos- dijo Carlisle, luego se corrigió- te protegeré…. Todos lo aremos, no dejare que mueras…

-¡esa no es tu decisión Carlisle!- dije fuera de mi- mi vida está contada en días y no desperdiciare ese tiempo, protegeré a los que amo- dije señalando con mi mano a mis amigos, aunque mi ojos solo lo veían a el

Amor, lo amo a el, por eso hago esto, por eso lo dejo ir, por eso te lastimo, para que me odies en vez de amarme, me gire para salir rápidamente de la casa antes de ir con él y pedirle perdón por tratar de alejarlo de mí, pero una mano tomo la mía y me giro bruscamente, jale mi brazo del agarre y lo mire a los ojos fijamente.

-te amo…- su voz fue solo un susurro, un susurro que asesino mi corazón, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

-¿me amas?- dije de manera fría, sus ojos miraron los míos asustado- no me conoces, no sabes quién soy… no sabes que hago, no sabes de quien huyo- luego solté una carcajada sínica- tuvimos sexo Carlisle, no una declaración de amor

Me gire de nuevo, tome mi mochila del suelo y las llaves de la mesita de noche, sentía que me ahogaba de todo lo que le había dicho, sentía que me moría, si me quedaba y lo veía de nuevo a los ojos me volvería una cobarde, porque la verdad era que quería pasar mis últimos días de vida a su lado. Su mano tomo mi muñeca de nuevo, me gire soltándome bruscamente, y luego lo empuje por la sala, corrí a velocidad vampiristica, mi rostro se había transformado, tenía venas negras debajo de mis ojos, mis ojos se habían vuelto totalmente negros y mis colmillos habían crecido, apreté mi mano contra su cuello y lo estrelle contra la pared, esta se agrieto, el me miraba sorprendido, miraba mi rostro asustado, lo había conseguido al fin le había dado lo que necesitaba para que se alejara de mí, siseé un poco y luego lo solté, me di media vuelta y Jasper me miro asustado, Alice incrédula y Emmet entusiasmado, mi rostro regreso a la normalidad, los ignore y salí de la casa junto con mis amigos, ellos se acercaron a sus carros y yo a mi moto, no mire de nuevo mi casa, me subí la moto y la encendí, cuando me trate de poner el casco una mano me detuvo.

-tienes razón…- dijo Carlisle- no te conozco mucho, no sé lo que eres o quien eres en realidad, lo que creía saber de ti puede ser o no una mentira, pero sé que te amo, y sea lo que seas no me interesa, solo quiero protegerte contra todo el que te haga daño

-puedo defenderme sola- dije mirándolo a los ojos, mis murallas estaba cayendo-te asuste allá dentro…- mis ojos se apartaron de los suyos y mire el suelo avergonzada, jamás había querido esta vida, me habían obligado a tenerla.

-lo sé, sé que te puedes defender sola, lo has demostrado durante todo el día... lo demostraste con el lobo -Dijo, coloco su mano contra mi mejilla, mis ojos se cerraron, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Lo había olvidado- y… a tu otra pregunta, si me asuste, porque pensé que te perdería, me asusto que no te importara, actuaste tan fría… no te pido mucho, solo déjame estar a tu lado, no pido nada más… ¿me dejas?

….

…

**HAY TIENEN! BELLA REVELO POR FIN UNO DE TANTOS SECRETOS? PERO QUE OTROS MISTERIOS HAY EN ELLA?**

**PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ABRA OTRA SORPRESA.**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Si quieren que suceda algo en especial solo díganme y veré que puedo hacer Jejejeje**

**Que creen que pase con Esme? Denme ideas!**

**Tratare de publicar cada día, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	11. PELEA CON LOBOS

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

…

**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN, COMO LA PASARON AYER?**

….

…

**CAPITULO 10**

Me sentía asfixiada, el aire me empezaba a faltar, tenía que hacer algo urgente antes de que todo terminara, salí de la mansión Cullen, y me deje caer de golpe en los escalones, luego me recosté en el piso, Esme salió de la puerta y desee que no lo hubiera hecho, era la última persona con la que quería hablar en esos momentos, cerré los ojos y trate de ignorarla pero se sentó a mi lado mirando a la nada.

-no tienes por qué sentirte así- me dijo suavemente, su voz me lleno por completo, su voz tan maternal me hiso sentir aún más mal- fui yo la que le pidió el divorcio.- Me senté de golpe al escuchar esas palabras ¿Qué? Pensé pero al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta- nuestro matrimonio era una falsa prácticamente, nos queríamos sí, pero era cariño de amigos… se lo pedí cuando encontré a mi compañero.

La mire sin saber que decir.

-¿felicidades?-dije suavemente pero sonó mas a pregunta, ella sonrió y luego me miro vacilante, como si temiera decirme algo

-me enamore de una persona….- dijo y luego miro el suelo- una persona muy querida por ti…- la mire esperando que me digiera quien, aunque su vida personal y amorosa no era de mi incumbencia, ellos tenían el derecho de hacer su vida- tu papa… Charlie

La mire, sonreí feliz, Charlie tenia tanto tiempo solo que merecía tener una vida feliz, al igual que ella, levante una ceja y ella me miro, parecía preocupada por mi reacción.

-una cosas- dije mirándola atentamente, sabía que todos los de la casa estaba atentos a mis palabras- uno: tú y él merecen ser felices, no tienen por qué pedirme permiso a mí, él ya es bastante mayor para tener sus decisiones, y él sabe perfectamente que no lo juzgare jamás, estaré a su lado de la misma forma que él estuvo conmigo- la mire y ella sonrió

De repente se escuchó un rugido proveniente del bosque, otro lobo, ya habían dado con nosotros de nuevo, me levante de mi lugar en el mismo momento en que todos salían de la casa, Esme se levantó también y parecía preocupada, puse mi mano en su estómago y la empuje hacia atrás cerca de Rosalie, Alice y Emmet. Baje los escalones y enfrente a la furia aun no visible, para nosotros, se colocaron a mi lado Isaac, Scarlett, Jackson y Cameron, los demás se quedaron detrás de nosotros protegiendo a los demás en caso de ser necesario, pero de repente Jasper, Emmet, Edward y Carlisle se colocaron enfrente de nosotros, nos miramos sorprendidos y cuando vi que el lobo se abalanzaba al cuello de Emmet me moví rápidamente y me coloque enfrente de él, él gran lobo impacto contra mí y su hocicó se serró en mi mano, la chamarra de cuero había evitado que entrara en contacto con mi piel, de repente el cuerpo del lobo desapareció, mire a quien quiera que lo haya lanzado, se trataba de Carlisle.

Lo mire un momento y colocando mi mano en su pecho lo empuje hacia atrás justo a tiempo para que un segundo lobo no lo atacara, el me miro sorprendido en el momento en que tome la cabeza del lobo con mis manos a un centímetro de mi rostro y le partí el cuello fácilmente

-para acabar con un lobo solo necesitan saber dos cosas:- dije mientras corría a ayudar a Jackson que peleaba con el primer lobo, cuando llegue a él ya estaba muerto el lobo, me gire a los demás y termine lo que estaba diciendo- o lo noquean, o lo matan.

Entonces en ese momento un lobo más salió y se dirigió a Scarlett que lo miro sin titubear en ningún momentos, no se movió hasta que estuvo a uno metro de ella, entonces extendió su mano a toda velocidad y la introdujo en su pecho, el lobo chillo pero dejo de pelear en el momento en que ella le saco el corazón, el lobo cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo y ella dejo caer el corazón a su lado, luego lo pisoteo, los Cullen la miraron horrorizados. Ella camino hacia el centro pisoteando el cuerpo a sus pies.

-lo mejor es matarlo- dijo ella mientras limpiaba su mano con su chaqueta- existen solo dos formas de matarlos, o les partes el cuello o les sacas el corazón

Tres lobos salieron de su escondite y vinieron todos contra mí, empuje uno lejos y este callo a los pies de Carlisle el cual no dudo y le dio un golpe con su codo en la cabeza, el lobo callo inconsciente al suelo, el segundo lobo lo avente contra el tercero y ambos cayeron a los pies de Emmet y Rosalie, Emmet mato a uno partiéndole el cuello y el otro estuvo a punto de morder a Rosalie de no haber sido por Edward que lo lanzo de nuevo contra Mason que se corrió a un lado evitando la mordida y le saco el corazón de un solo movimiento fluido.

-dejémonos de obras de teatro- dijo Cameron- somos lo que somos – dijo alzando los brazos a los lados- no más fingimientos- esto último lo dijo mirando a mí, luego se corrigió casi imperceptiblemente para ellos- no actuaremos como "humanos" cuando no lo somos.

El amanecer empezó a brillar a nuestra derecha, todos suspiramos aliviados, eso significa que por el momento no teníamos que preocuparnos por los lobos, el lobo inconsciente a los pies de Carlisle se convirtió a un humano, mejor dicho a una mujer, los demás lobos asesinados también se convirtieron, pero todos en diferentes géneros, todos sin ningún tipo de prenda arriba, Esme jadeo al ver que habíamos asesinado a hombres y no a amínales. El lobo inconsciente se empezó a despertar apoyándose en sus brazos para levantarse. Anna me aventó un cuchillo el cual tome en mi mano mientras me acercaba a la mujer, la tome por los cabellos jalándola hacia arriba, la coloque contra un árbol y ella trato de alejarme, pero no pudo, estaba débil, lleve mi cuchillo a su cuello y cuando iba a ejercer presión para acabar con su vida, la mano de Carlisle me detuvo, su mano quito mi cuchillo de la mía y la mujer cayó al suelo, su respiración era agitada, me gire a encarar a Carlisle

-no puedes asesinarla, es solo una mujer…- asentí, pero mi rostro era frio, sin ninguna expresión, el hecho de que lo amara y el me correspondiera no quería decir que dejaría que mandara en mis decisiones

Me gire hacia la mujer y me coloque detrás de ella, me agache y de pronto atravesé su cuerpo, justo a la altura de su corazón, mi mano se visualizaba del otro lado de ella, Carlisle me miro asombrado, luego giro a ver a los demás y descubrió que también ellos les sacaban el corazón a los ya asesinados, saque mi mano y me acerque a él aun con el corazón en mi mano.

-esa mujer trato de asesinarme a mí- dije de manera que pudiera entender- los hombres o mujeres lobos son inestables durante la luna llena, cuando se convierten no reconocen a ningún ser vivo por muy cercano que sea y lo asesinan- dije mientras me giraba a ver a todos los demás Cullen que estaban horrorizados-son asesinos despiadados.

Camine hacia Jackson, sus brazo sangraba, me paralice completamente al pensar que lo habían mordido, pero cuando me acerque vi que solo se trataba de una raspadura completa por culpa de una corteza de árbol.

-entiendan de una vez- dijo Violet- son ellos o nosotros- ellos la miraron sin comprender y ella a mí, le asentí para que continuara- una sola mordida de ellos, aunque sea una rozadura, nos asesinaría a nosotros lentamente…. Su veneno es mortal- dijo ella- pero no sabemos qué efecto tenga e ustedes

-¿Qué son?- pregunto Esme

Se veía que estaba asustada pero trataba de que no se notara, ellos me miraron a mí, pidiendo permiso y asentí dándoles permiso mientras caminaba a los escalones y me dejaba caer una vez mas de golpe, estaba cansada, me recosté en el suelo de nuevo mientras escuchaba.

-vampiros- respondió Annabelle recostándose a mi lado- Velita de porcelana…- gruñí por el apodo- tengo sed- asentí y me levante de mi lugar, entre a la mansión Cullen y regrese con una mochila, se la tendí,- ve adentro y déjale algo a los demás, mañana iremos a cazar a Seattle, tengo que conseguir una información, luego iremos a Mystic Falls.

Todos los dragones me miraron sorprendidos y los Cullen confundidos, los estaba dirigiendo a la boca del lobo, arriesgándome a perderlo todo, mi celular sonó: "la vinculación está terminada, eres parte de Elijah, lo que te pase a ti le pasa a él y viceversa. Lucy" Anna tomo la mochila que le tendía y entro a la casa, enseguida la acompañaron los demás, me regrese a mi lugar.

-no pueden ser vampiros- dijo Rosalie caminando hacia mí, estaba furiosa, la mire con detenimiento, solo asentí- tú no eres un vampiro- se rio de manera burlona

Me levante de mi lugar y la enfrente, me empujo por los hombros con una fuerza que me hubiera mandado volando metros de haber sido humana, pero ni me moví un milímetro, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. De la mansión salió Annabelle de nuevo que me tendió una copa de sangre, vi como Jasper y se iba a la orilla más lejana de nosotros, Alice lo acompaño, tome la copa y bebí rápidamente, luego se la regrese con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-limpia la casa de cualquier rastro de sangre y olor, entraremos- dije a ella que entro rápidamente,

Subí despacio los escalones y me senté en un sillón para dos, ellos entraron detrás de mí, y Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, los demás Cullen se sentaron en algún lugar libre y algunos de mis amigos en el suelo.

-hace muchos años- dije empezando mi relato- durante la edad media, una familia vivía entre hombres lobos, humanos y brujas, pero después de que uno de los hijos fuera asesinado por un hombre lobo, su padre en un arranque de furia, y para proteger a sus hijos obligo a su esposa a convertir a sus hijos en seres perfectos

-más rápidos- continuo Scarlett mirando su muñeca donde tenía uno de sus muchos tatuajes- mejores sentidos… más fuertes

Mi visión se tornó borrosa mientras trataba de escuchar como mis amigos hablaban explicando, sentí como mis manos empezaba a sudar, todo estaba sucediendo más rápido de lo que pensaba, Carlisle se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y tomo mi rostro en su mano girando mi rostro hacia él, todos se dieron cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el asustado, si me sentía mal no quería ni pensar como me vería, negué con la cabeza pero solo me marie más.

-está cansada- dijo Jasper- y mareada… es una sensación rara.

Jackson me miro analizándome pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión hable.

-estoy bien, no me he alimentado correctamente- dije suavemente- continuando con la historia… el precio a pagar era un sacrificio de varias cosas… pero las consecuencias fue que tenían que alimentarse de sangre.

-verán en ese entonces no existían los vampiros, pero la familia son actualmente conocida como "los originales" ya que fueron y son los primeros vampiros de la historia, para que se puedan transformar en un vampiro como nosotros, necesitan solo 4 cosas simples, tener sangre de vampiro en tu sistema, morir, resucitar y beber sangre humana para completar la transición.- dijo Mason sin enterarse de lo que sucedía.

-¿Cuándo estábamos en tu casa mencionaste el nombre de Klaus y…. de una maldición?- dijo Emmet interesado en todo esto, asentí

-Nicklaus o Klaus es un vampiro de los originales,- dije mirando el piso, tratando de no marearme más y mantenerme lo más serena posible-pero su madre tuvo un amorío con un hombre lobo del cual él es producto, por lo cual su madre lo "maldijo". Dije alzando las manos y creando comillas en el aire- la naturaleza no permite que seas dos cosas a la vez, o eres vampiro, o eres hombre lobo, o bruja o humano, no varios a la vez, por lo cual al matar a su primera víctima Klaus mostro tener el gen de lobo y su madre encerró ese gen con un hechizo.

- pero se rompió, ¿no es así?- pregunto Jasper, asentí

-y eso es malo- levante la miraba y vi borroso durante un segundo antes de que mi vista se ajustara- Klaus ahora está de tras de mí, siendo el ser más poderoso en el mundo.

-¿Por qué el más poderoso?- me dijo Rosalie, que parecía que cada vez entendía mas esto.

-miren, todas las especies tienen una debilidad- dije mirando el sol a través del gran ventanal- los hombres lobo dependen de la luna y nosotros los vampiros del sol- vi cómo se levantaba Isaac y se acercaba a la ventana, se colocó de lado y se quitó el anillo, solo saco su palma al sol, el cual después de un segundo se empezó a quemar, los Cullen lo miraron sorprendidos, él se retiró de la ventana y se volvió a sentar colocándose el anillo en su mano, ahora sana.

-los vampiros encontramos una forma de no morir por el sol – dijo Alyssa- y caminar a plena luz del día, solo necesitas dos cosas: una bruja dispuesta y un anillo con piedra lápiz azul.

-Klaus- dije continuando con mi historia- es un vampiro original con el gen del hombre lobo encerrado- suspire- al romper la maldición ahora es un vampiro original- hombre lobo- todos me miraron atentos.

-si todas las especies tiene una debilidad ¿por que no lo han matado?- pregunto Jasper

-si tratas de matar a un hombre lobo con plata, se curan- dijo Mason- es leyenda de que la plata los mata es una mentira, lo inventaron ellos mismo.

-y lo único que mata a un original son las cenizas de un doble en una daga de plata- dije yo- ¿ven el enigma?

-es inmortal…- dijo Esme

-encontrare una forma de acabar con el- dije convencida- tengo un plan.

…

**QUE OTROS MISTERIOS HAY EN BELLA?**

**¡¿Qué LE SUCEDE?!**

**PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ABRA OTRA SORPRESA.**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

**Si quieren que suceda algo en especial solo díganme y veré que puedo hacer Jejejeje**

**Que creen que pase con Esme? Denme ideas!**

**Tratare de publicar cada día, solo espero no encontrarme con nada que me retenga, en todo caso, si me desaparezco de la nada yo regresare a terminar jejeje**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	12. SALVANDO A UN IDIOTA

**HOLA**

**YA REGRESE! PERDÓN NO HABER PUBLICADO AYER, NO TENÍA EL CAPÍTULO TERMINADO! JEJEJE**

**..**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

…

**A base de que no veo que a muchos les guste mi historia, empezare a publicar por semana, espero no les moleste, pero sus comentarios son mi inspiración para escribir… ¡no es chantaje! Pero así será hasta que empiece a ver cambios, lo siento, espero me entiendan.**

….

…

**CAPITULO 11**

Me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Edward, íbamos el, yo y Cameron, solo que este iba dormido en el asiento de atrás. Emmet y Rosalie iban en mi moto, me habían rogado manejarla por lo que les entregue mis llaves, cada cierto tiempo se orillaban y cambiaba de lugar. Carlisle iba manejando su auto con Alice y Jasper, Esme iba con Mason, Alyssa y Jackson. Anna, Scarlett, Violet e Isaac iban en otro auto.

-te enamoraste de mi padre muy rápido…- dijo Edward como sacándome platica, pero su voz sonaba un poco dolida. Sabía que Carlisle podía escuchar nuestra conversación, pues su auto estaba justo enfrente de nosotros.

-Edward…- dije suavemente pensando en que decirle pero me encogí de hombros- tú me terminaste, pero no me enamore- vi como el carro de enfrente se tambaleaba un poco pero fingí no darme cuenta, Edward me miro sorprendido.- el hiso que lo amara…

-no entiendo- dijo el mirándome a los ojos, estaba confundido- es lo mismo…

-no, no es lo mismo- dije mirando por la ventana-los vampiros de tu tipo, encuentran a su compañero eterno porque es su "tua cantante"- el letrero de Mystic Falls paso a nuestro lado- en cambio nosotros somos diferentes, nuestras emociones son magnificadas, la molestia en odio, el odio el ira, incluso la sed se magnifica, las necesidades… el cariño se vuelve amor- lo mire a el- Carlisle estuvo ahí para mí cuando saque mi corazón para tirarlo a la basura, pero él lo tomo en sus manos y lo sano…- mire el carro de frente al no soportar la mirada de Edward- su amor por mí fue lo suficientemente grande para dármelo y así poder amarlo yo a él…- lo mire- estuvo para mí cuando nadie más estaba.

-tu hermana estaba contigo…- dijo Edward suavemente tratando de no mirarme, sonreí

-mi "hermana"- reí un poco, el asintió- Anna no es mi hermana- El me miro sorprendido pero justo en ese momento pasamos por el centro de Mystic Falls donde había muchas mujeres con vestidos de época, los mire sin expresión- estaciónate aquí.

Él se estaciono y los demás carros lo imitaron, me baje de inmediato y busque entre la multitud, no vi a nadie, todos se reunieron conmigo. Abrí la puerta de atrás del auto y moví suavemente a Cameron para despertarlo, me miro asustado y luego se levantó saliendo del auto rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Jackson. Agudice mi oído

_-Damon está delirando- dijo una voz femenina- lo ha mordido un lobo, debes mantenerte alejado antes de que empiecen las alucinaciones._

_-déjanoslo a nosotros- dijo otra voz femenina_

_-no me mantendré al marguen- dijo una voz de hombre molesto- la última vez que me obligaron a hacerlo, mi tía murió…_

Deje de escuchar en ese momento y agache la cabeza sorprendida, Damon estaba muriendo, levante el rostro y mire al hombre que había hablado, se trataba de Jeremy, el hermano de Elena, se apartó de las mujeres que lo acompañaban, reconocí a Bonnie Bennett, empezó a caminar por la multitud buscando a alguien, fruncí el ceño y luego vi cómo se encontró con Damon, lo ayudo a caminar.

-Esme, Rosalie, Cameron y Violet se quedaron en el centro, atentos a esas dos mujeres que están ahí- dije señalando a Bonnie y a la otra mujer rubia- mesclasen pero no se separen, estén atentos a los demás. Emmet, Alice, Scarlett, y Anna, estarán en las orillas atentos a alguien más, no se separen y cualquier cosa avisen a los demás.- los mire un momento, tratando de hacer buenos equipos, y colocar a los Cullen con alguien experto- Carlisle, Anna, Jackson y Isaac, ustedes cuidaran de ese chico- dije señalando a Jeremy- Anna ten mucho cuidado de que te vean, escóndete, Emmet dale tu sudadera- el me miro sorprendido pero se la quitó y se la entrego ella se la coloco y se puso la gorra sobre su cabello.

-¿Bella?- dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí y mirándome a los ojos-no me separare de ti- su respuesta fue sencilla y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad, suspire y asentí

-Alyssa te sustituirá- ella asintió y se acercó a su grupo.- Dylan, Mason, Edward y Jasper, necesito que cuiden que los policías no se metan en donde no deberían…. –dije mirando más a mis amigos- y a los hombres lobos, si ven un grupo que interfiera solo noquéenlo.- me gire hacia Carlisle y lo mire lo más seria posible- Carlisle, necesito que me prometas que seguirás mis órdenes, pase lo que pase, pida lo que te pida.

-Bella confía en mi- dijo el mirándome a los ojos, negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-sé que si tu corazón o tu instinto te dice que algo va mal o saldrá mal interferirás- dije sin cambiar mi tono de voz- el amor nos hace actuar sin pensar, ¡asi que prométemelo!

-lo prometo- dijo el un poco receloso.

-espero que realmente lo cumplas- dije suavemente, luego me gire a los demás- será una noche difícil, casen en cuanto puedan, necesitaran energías, tomen turnos- luego sonreí y dije sarcástica juntando mis manos en un aplauso- ¡hoy es una noche donde saldrán a la luz muchos de mis secretos! ¡URRA!

Mis amigos me miraron preocupados y los Cullen curiosos, pero luego mis amigos los jalaron para ir a sus posiciones, me gire a Carlisle y empezamos a caminar por la ciudad.

-¿a dónde iremos?- me miro pero mi vista estaba puesta en mi alrededor, esperando que nadie me reconociera, lo mire

-a salvar a un estúpido- mi voz sonó fría- y a enfurecer a otro. No puedo creer en los líos que me meto.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo suavemente, lo mire y asentí despacio- ¿tan malo es tu pasado para que lo ocultes…?

Me detuve y lo mire, me mordí el labio indecisa, no sabía si sería buena idea contarle. Suspire resignada

-mi vida ha sido un infierno desde que aún era humana- mire el suelo y luego levante la cabeza sin avergonzarme- pero mis secretos involucran otros, y no puedo decirlos así como así, solo… - lo mire a los ojos y le mostré el sentimiento que me atormentaba, miedo- solo espero que no te alejes de mi lado cuando empieces a descubrirlos

- no lo are- parecía convencido, se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- estaré siempre a tu lado, solo dame tiempo para adaptarme a la nueva tú.

- tengo una eternidad de tiempo- dije suavemente- toma el que quieras

El me sonrió de manera tierna y yo me sonroje al comprender que había sido lo más cursi que alguna vez había dicho. Se acercó más a mí y me beso tiernamente, correspondí el beso, cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos sin saber que más decir. De pronto lo sentí, un fuerte dolor me atravesó el pecho justo a la altura de mi pecho, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo, mis manos se fueron al lugar del dolor y descubrí que no tenía nada que causara la molestia, Carlisle se agacho a mi altura y me miro preocupado, mire sus ojos, y me obligue a no sentir dolor, me levante tambaleante y siguiendo mi instinto camine hacia donde mi cuerpo decía que debía ir. Algo le había pasado a Elijan.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Carlisle siguiéndome el paso y mirándome preocupado, lo mire y sonreí suavemente diciéndole con eso que estaba mejor.

-nada malo- nos paramos enfrente de un edificio de departamentos, lo mire- bien, necesito que hagas algo por mí- el asintió- concéntrate y dime donde huele a sangre.

-en el último piso- dijo el mirando el edificio, lo mire yo también, era el único con luz, habían en total cinco pisos- hay dentro tres personas…. Y un cuerpo sin vida- dijo el mirándome asustado, asentí comprendiendo

-entrare ahí- dije suavemente- necesito que te quedes en el penúltimo piso atento, cuando diga entraras y sacaras al que te señale y correrás en esa dirección- le señale la dirección a donde estaba la mansión Salvatore- hay una gran casa, es enorme, así que darás con ella fácilmente, entra con confianza, yo me reuniré contigo en unos minutos. – el me miro asustado- estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Me separe de él y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada, cuando estuvimos dentro buscamos las escaleras y las subimos sin hacer ruido, cuando llegamos al penúltimo piso lo mire. Suspire.

-cuando llegues a la casa llama a los demás y que se reúnan contigo, todos mis amigos saben dónde se encuentra esa casa…. Por cierto, disfruta de la actuación- el asintió y antes de que me girara y subiera al último piso me jalo y me beso apasionadamente, le correspondí el beso enrollando mis manos en su cuello, cuando nos separamos sonreí feliz- ten cuidado

-tú también- me susurro.

Me separe de él y corrí a velocidad vampiristica al último piso, me pare en la puerta, se escuchaba ruido dentro, el olor de sangre me golpeo, abrí la puerta de par en par en un fuerte azote y entre en ella. Elijan se encontraba sobre el suelo con una daga enterrada en el pecho, Klaus junto a Stefan, en la barra de la cocina, Stefan bebía rápidamente de una bolsa de sangre, una mujer se encontraba cerca de ellos mirando a Klaus y a Stefan, se trataba de Katherine, ella se giró a verme y su mirada fue de sorpresa, mire a Klaus que me miraba en una expresión de sorpresa para luego remplazarla en gozo, Stefan cuando termino de beber su bolsa levanto la mirada y la poso en mí, soltó la bolsa vacía de la impresión.

Camine simplemente hacia el centro de la habitación, y extendí los brazos mirando a Klaus, él se levantó de su lugar y corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia mí, era hora de fingir, di un paso hacia atrás asustada y respire agitadamente mirándolo con expresión aterrada, luego recompuse mi rostro. Mire a Stefan que intercambiaba la mirada de mí a Klaus, estaba funcionando

-¿Stefan?- pregunte mirando la bolsa vacía en la encimera y la otra en sus manos, el me miro avergonzado

-yo…- dijo luego se irguió y me miro a los ojos, no sabía que decir

-vino a intercambiarse por la cura- dijo Klaus rodeándome- quiere salvar a su hermano- me gire para encararlo.

-dime cual es- dije de manera retadora, Klaus me miro de forma arrogante- Damon se está muriendo, la necesita… me intercambiare por ella

Levante la barbilla en una expresión de valentía, el me miro de una manera que no pude descifrar.

-pensé que estabas muerta- dijo el un poco confundido, sonreí de lado fingiendo estar un poco asustada, pero no dije nada, él se separó de mí y camino hacia su antiguo lugar desde donde me miro atentamente, puso un dedo en su barbilla de manera seria- que difícil decisión… tu, o Stefan- dijo mirándolo a él.

Mire a Katherine que me miraba sin saber qué hacer, parecía que quería ayudar pero no se atrevía, la mire atentamente antes de caminar hacia Klaus disimuladamente me estaba acercando al cuerpo de Elijan.

-estoy aquí- dije alzando los brazos una vez más- lo único que Stefan y yo queremos es la cura para Damon… no queremos que muera…

Por supuesto que no quería que muriera, quería matarlo yo misma o hacerlo pagar por lo que me había hecho, pero eso Klaus no debía saber.

-¿y si me quedo con Ambos?- dijo el sonriendo de manera arrogante, lo mire sin decir nada pero fue Stefan que protesto.

-¡NO!- grito- ¡quédate conmigo! Déjala que se valla.

Klaus se giró a tomar su vaso de sangre y aproveche para correr a velosidad vampírica y de un solo jalón quite la daga de Elijan de su cuerpo, me pare justo a su lado, mirando como Klaus se giraba de nuevo y me miraba furioso, luego corrí de nuevo hacia Klaus y se la clave en el estómago de un jalón antes de tratar de clavarle los colmillos en el cuello, pero su mano se ciñó en mi cuello y me empujo lejos de él, se giró a su hermano pero ahora Elijan regresaba a la vida en ese momento.

-¡ahora Carlisle!- grite, el entro al departamento, le señale a Stefan al cual se acercó a él y lo tomo antes de salir corriendo.

Katherine me aventó un frasco que atrape fácilmente en mis manos, lo mire y se trataba de sangre, la mire y ella miro la puerta apurada, asentí y la guarde en mi chaqueta antes de correr de nuevo a Klaus y sacarle l daga y enterrársela de nuevo en el corazón, la saque de nuevo y corrí hacia Elijan, lo ayude a levantarse y al ver que no tenía mucha fuerza aun lo apoye en mí y corrí fuera del departamento.

_-¡ve tras ellos y traerlos de vuelta!- grito la voz de Klaus._

_-¿quieres que me valla?- pregunto la voz de Katherine, se escuchó un "si"_

Corrí con elijan colgado de mi rezo hacia la mansión, pero el empezaba a cooperar poco a poco más, cuando llegamos el ya no se apoyaba en mí, todos los autos estaban afuera mal estacionados, entre a la casa fácilmente y camine con él a la sala donde se encontraban todos mis amigos, los Cullen y Stefan que estaba imperativo en el sillón mientras Carlisle lo sostenía por el hombro para que no se levantara, ayude Elijan camino hacia el sillón y se dejó caer en el sin importarle mucho a su alrededor. Cuando me iba a sentar entro Katherine por la puerta apurada y Elena bajaba por las escaleras preocupada. Cuando ambas se vieron se miraron de arriba abajo, y cuando ellos giraron a vernos su mirada se posó en mí y Elena grito asustada y Katherine asombrada mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto sínicamente.

La ignore mire a los demás que nos miraba a las tres como si fuéramos experimentos, pero en ese momento Annabelle entro por la puerta con Emmet y Jasper detrás de ella, pasaron ignorando a las otras dos mujeres, cuando llego a un sillón se quitó la sudadera y se la aventó a Emmet, fue entonces que ellas la miraron y abrieron más los ojos al verla.

- mi nombre es Isabella y el de ella- dije señalando a mi "hermana gemela"- es Annabelle

-pensé que solo tenías una hermana gemela…- dijo Carlisle, le sonreí culpable.

-Anna no es mi hermana- dije suavemente, luego mire a las dos mujeres enfrente de mi- y ellas tampoco. Les presento a Elena y a Katherine- las señale a cada una- las cuatro somos Doppelgänger

-pensé que solo éramos tu y yo….- dijo confundida y Katherine la miro de forma arrogante antes de mirarme a mí de pies a cabeza, luego me miro de manera apurada.

-¡tiene la cuera!- dijo Katherine apurada, fruncí el ceño, entonces Stefan levanto la cabeza rápidamente y se levantó de su lugar se acercó a nosotras, me tendió la mano y lo mire sin entender- el frasco que te di es la sangre de Klaus, ¡él es la cura!

Cuando entendí saque el frasco de mi chaqueta y se la tendí a Stefan, luego corrió hacia la segunda planta, lo siguió Elena, Katherine y algunos de mis amigos, me senté junto a Carlisle que pasó su brazo por mi cuello, serré los ojos unos segundos

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto la voz de Elijan

Lo mire, y el a mí pero su mirada no tenía nada de asombro, lo más seguro es que me hubiera confundido con Elena. En ese momento bajaron Elena, Katherine y Anna de las escaleras, el las miro y luego a mí, hice una saludo como se hacía en su época, se quedó de piedra mirándome cuando me reconoció

- ¿Quién eres?- parecía un poco asustado

-sí y dime ¿Por qué nos parecemos?- pregunto de manera sínica Katherine adelantándose a Elena

-ya les dije, soy una Doppelgänger- dije sonriendo. – bueno…la verdad es que solo soy la gemela de una, ella- señale a Anna- si es una Doppelgänger- tres Doppelgängers juntas en una habitación, era un caos total, Anna, Katherine y Elena - pensaban acaso que eran las únicas.

Me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a donde se encontraba Stefan, todos estaban tensos y Damon bajo las escaleras en ese momento junto con los demás y me miro, me reconoció de inmediato, sonreí y corrí hacia el que dio un paso hacia atrás, reí y le quite el frasco de sangre de Klaus y bebí de ella, luego lo tire a la basura, el parecía hipnotizado, quite mi chaqueta, deje que todos vieran la gran mordida de lobo en mi antebrazo, esa zona se estaba como pudriendo, pero ahora sanaba rápidamente.

-mucho gusto volver a verte Elijan- dije mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo un poco, luego mire a el otro hermano Salvatore- Damon

-pensé que estabas muerta….- dijo, su voz parecía sorprendida con un toque de tristeza.

-¡oh! Lo estoy- dije mirándolo- ahora soy un vampiro gracias a ti.

Me gire y me acerque a Carlisle, bese sus labios tiernamente pero en ese momento algo duro me empujo contra la pared, se trataba de Elijan, sus ojos mostraban la furia que sentía, Katherine lo miro asombrada por su reacción.

-¡no puedes estar con él!- levanto la voz, puse mi mano en la suya y lo separe de mi mientras caminaba hacia Katherine que lo miraba a él.

-¿Por qué?- dije inocentemente- si tú estabas tratando de estar con Katherine…

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, pero el respondió.

-¡porque tu…!- pero no lo deje terminar

-Porque yo… ¿Qué?- dije retándolo y acercándome a él, cada vez más enojada- ¡que yo sepa e trato era hasta que la muerte nos separará!

…

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYAN ENTENDIDO A ESTE REVOLTOSO CAPITULO, SI NO EN EL PRÓXIMO ENTENDERÁN MEJOR**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

…

**QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON EDWARD? DENME IDEAS!**

…

**A base de que no veo que a muchos les guste mi historia, empezare a publicar por semana, espero no les moleste, pero sus comentarios son mi inspiración para escribir… ¡no es chantaje! Pero así será hasta que empiece a ver cambios, lo siento, espero me entiendan.**

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	13. SECRETOS AL AIRE

**.**

**HOLA**

**..**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

…

**A base de que no veo que a muchos les guste mi historia, empezare a publicar por semana, espero no les moleste, pero sus comentarios son mi inspiración para escribir… ¡no es chantaje! Pero así será hasta que empiece a ver cambios, lo siento, espero me entiendan.**

….

…

**CAPITULO 12**

Él se dejó caer en el sillón sin elegancia, estafa fuera de sí y trataba de controlarse mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos. Me sentí culpable de inmediato con tan solo ver su rostro herido y sus ojos llenos de dolor, gire mi rostro hacia otro lado esperando tener el suficiente valor para las siguientes horas, sabía que esta "charla" definiría por completo mi futuro. Carlisle se levantó de su lugar, lo mire pero el evito mi mirada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cerré los ojos y cuando iba a dar un paso en su dirección, recibí una llamada, conteste rápidamente sin ver quien llamaba

-Isabella- dije fría, cosa que provoco que Carlisle se girara y me mirara, mire a Anna que miraba a Edward, fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada.

-Bella- esa era la voz de Charlie, el rostro de Esme voló hacia mí de inmediato, me gire dándoles la espalda a todos, no soportaba todas las miradas, me hacer que al mini bar y me serví un wisqui doble- encontré algo muy interesante…- dijo el dando suspenso, bebí el vaso completo de un trago y me serví otro

-escucho- dije suavizando mi voz solo por ser el.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo el en un susurro- cuando llegue a la casa todo estaba fuera de su lugar, no había nada y mi patio tenia a un cadáver de hombre lobo.

- Mystic Falls- se escuchó un jadeo del otro lado- en la mansión Salvatore- otro jadeo-te lo contare cuando llegues… por cierto, Esme te espera.

Colgué sin esperar respuesta, me tome de sopetón el otro vaso y me encamine hacia Anna que me hiso un lugar a su lado y me deje caer, ahora era cuestión que alguien más estallara y yo ya no tenía fuerzas para fingir tranquilidad.

-¡¿estas casada y no me lo dijiste?!- damas y caballeros, fue Carlisle el que estallo, abrí los ojos, no me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado, los pose en él y lo mire fijamente luego mire a Elijan que me miraba a mí.

-corrección- dije de manera áspera- cuando era humana estaba casada con ese pedazo de idiota

-pues este pedazo de idiota….- empezó Elijan y luego se detuvo mirándome fijamente, luego entrecerró los ojos y de pronto estaba contra la pared, su mano estrangulaba mi cuello impidiéndome respirar, me miro a los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron, trataba de usar la compulsión conmigo- ¿Quién te convirtió?

Me reí mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el me miro sorprendido y busco alguna joya en mi cuerpo, su agarre se aflojo mientras me observaba y lo aproveche para soltarme, camine hacia Stefan que aún estaba imperativo, Elena estaba a su lado, fruncí el ceño, y luego recordé las bolsas de sangre. Me gire de nuevo a Elijan.

-realmente crees que puedes controlarme así de fácil, tengo más experiencia de lo que piensas, deberías saberlo- luego mire a Katherine- ella lo sabe.

-respóndeme por favor Isabella- su tranquilidad y caballerosidad habían regresado, suspire resignada. Mire a Carlisle y me senté de nuevo en el sillón doble, le hice señas a Carlisle de que se sentara conmigo y así lo hiso, aunque sus ojos mostraban que estaba herido y furioso.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto Carlisle con voz herida, lo mire suavemente, mi corazón se hablando.

-para contar esta historia, resumiré el principio para los Cullen…- mi voz sonó más fría de lo que quería- cuando se maldijo a Klaus, se utilizó un gran poder de bruja y la sangre de una humana, para ese entonces los hermanos Mikaelson, Klaus y Elijan, estaban enamorados de una joven mujer, y ella le correspondió a ambos, Tatia Petrova- mis ojos no se apartaron de Elijan pero cuando dije la última frase sus ojos miraron en cualquier otra dirección menos a alguna de las Doppelgänger o a mí- su sangre se utilizó para cerrar la maldición.

-lo que significa que su sangre también la abre- continuo Annabelle

-¿qué es una Doppelgänger?- pregunto Alice, la mire y sonreí, pensé que jamás nadie preguntaría.

-es un trabalenguas- dije riendo- pero es un término utilizado para las dobles o las "sombras"…- me quede pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación- es un modo de la naturaleza de mantener el equilibrio sobre la inmortalidad - luego mire a Elena y a Katherine- se cree que nace una cada 500 años…. Aunque yo invente eso.

-¡¿QUE?!- pregunto Elijah mirándome fijamente.

-como lo escuchas- dije seca- la verdad es que cada cien o doscientos años nace una… solo que las mantenía escondidas y alejadas de Klaus…

-si las mantenías alejadas…- pregunto Katherine- ¿Por qué me encontró a mí?

-¿y a mí?- pregunto Elena en voz muy baja, como si temiera la respuesta.

-Tu Katherine, porque huiste al dar a luz a tu hija- dije, mi voz fue suave- cuando fui por ti, ya te avías ido, te busque y fue demasiado tarde, vivías con ellos- me levante de mi lugar y me serví otro trago, luego la mire- y tu Elena, después de lo del accidente, te deje para que tuvieras una vida normal, fuera del peligro, pero te enredaste con los Salvatore en un tiempo en que pensé que no te meterías en más líos…. Realmente llegue a pensar que te quedarías con Matt -mi vista se perdió en la pared, luego las mire- quiero que entiendan algo Elena y Katerina, yo no trataba de salvarlas a ustedes- levante la barbilla en orgullo- trataba de evitar que la maldición se rompiera.

Muchos me miraron por haber dicho esas palabras tan frías, que de mi boca habían salido suavemente, fluidas, sin que le importaran que quien sea saliera lastimado por esa frase. Katherine me miro de pies a cabeza y luego estaba en frente de mí, presionando mi cuello en su mano, sus ojos mostraban furia, sonreír de lado, y poniendo mi mano en su cuello la empuje y luego la estampe contra la pared, descubrí mis colmillos y los acerque a su oído.

-soy tu antepasada- dije de manera sínica- lo que me hace más vieja y mucho más fuerte que los vampiros promedio, y entre esos estas tu- mi voz termino en un tono que helo la piel de todos.

- aun no me dices quien te convirtió- dijo Elijah, la solté y regrese a mi sillón al lado de Carlisle con la botella en mano.

-aún no saben ni siquiera quien soy…- dije sonriéndole de manera burlona.

-pensé que eras Isabella…- dijo la voz de Edward-¿Quién eres en realidad?

-mi nombre es Isabel Petrova- los que conocían el apellido jadearon sorprendidos- pero más tarde lo cambie a Isabella Swan…- suspire y mire a Elijan a los ojos- soy la hermana gemela de Tatia Petrova

Entonces hubo un gran alboroto en la sala, mis amigos y yo solo éramos los espectadores del caos, en el momento en que dije la última frase todos empezaron a hacer preguntas, yo solo me limitaba a beber de la botella y mirar a Elijah que me miraba sin expresión, esperamos a que el alboroto se pasara.

-¿quieres decir que Elijan, tu esposo, estaba enamorado de tu hermana?- pregunto sorprendido Jasper, lo mire y luego señale a Elijah para que contestara el, el suspiro y negó con la cabeza, pero hablo.

-hice más que enamorarme de su hermana…- dijo el mirando la mano posesiva de Carlisle sobre mis hombros, Esme se llevó la mano a la boca al pensar lo peor- me enamore de la mujer que mi hermano amaba.

-nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por Mikael y mi Padre- dije de manera seria jugando distraída con los dedos de Carlisle-mi hermana y yo éramos bastante mayores para nuestra edad, sabíamos lo que queríamos, pero mi hermana era un poco más caprichosa que yo, por lo que al enamorarse de los hermanos Mikaelson mi padre la enfrento por descuidar sus responsabilidades, en cambio como hice buena amistad con su padre- dije señalando a Elijah que solo me miraba a mí- arreglaron el matrimonio.

Sentí como Carlisle se relajó bastante al escuchar esas palabras, pero aún faltaba lo peor.

-mi hermana como una vil zorra- dije con odio- pensó que yo le había pedido a Padre que pidiera el matrimonio, y ella se enrollo con ambos- para ese entonces Elijan solo miraba el suelo con la cabeza gacha, sonreí complacida- aun así el matrimonio se llevó acabo al mes…

-convivimos juntos por un año, vivíamos en la casa de mis padre junto con mis hermanos- dijo Elijah continuando con la historia, me acorruque mejor en los brazos de Carlisle- lo que llevo que ella conviviera y se llevara bien con todos mis hermanos, incluidos mis padres, mi padre la adoraba, pero entonces murió mi hermano a manos de un lobo y mi padre le pidió a mi madre que nos hiciera perfectos… pero Isabella no era parte de lo que mi padre quería para ella, se suponía que yo la protegería… ese era su plan

-no entiendo…- dijo Rosalie mirándome con el ceño fruncido- si tu hermana fue el amor de Klaus, y El- dijo señalando a Elijah- estaba casado contigo….- frunció aún más su frente- ¿Por qué Klaus te odia?

Corrí mi rostro al suelo en cuanto pregunto eso y Carlisle se tensó esperando, Elijah se puso derecho en su lugar y me miro, suspiramos los dos a la vez, luego mire a Katherine.

-Elena, descríbeme a Katherine…- dije jugando con las palabras- en una sola palabra

-zorra- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, su mirada no titubeo, Katherine la miro ofendida y luego resoplo

-¿Por qué?- pregunte al mismo tiempo que Katherine

-por qué se metió con Stefan y Damon a la vez…- dijo ella mirándome a mí y luego agacho la mirada avergonzada- utilizo la compulsión con ellos.

-mírala- dijo Katherine de forma sarcástica- ¿Quién era la mujer que le daba el besito de la muerte a Damon hace menos de una hora?- Auch, sus palabras habían tenido el efecto que quería en Stefan, su rostro parecía herido cuando miro a Elena a su lado, ella lo miro y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Stefan se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en el otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de mí- no te sientas mal Elenita- dijo de manera sarcástica, luego su voz se volvió solo fría- por amar a los dos- sonrió de lado- yo lo hice

-mi punto no era ese- dije mirando a Stefan pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, el asintió comprendiendo- Katherine, describe en una palabra a Elena- ella si se lo pensó un poco más, luego me miro a mi fijamente.

-mi respuesta a modo de venganza seria "zorra"- luego se encogió de hombros- pero te seré sincera, mi descripción es "falsa"

Luego mire a Anna y antes de que le preguntara se adelantó.

-para Elena, Katherine tiene razón es falsa… pero yo escojo otra palabra "indecisa"- dijo de manera seria pero sus ojos estaban divertidos- y para Katherine la palabra… mmm- se lo pensó unos momentos- "manipuladora"-

Asentí, y me gire hacia todos.

-antes de que su hermano muriera- empecé de nuevo- descubrí que Elijah me era infiel con Tatia… - el me miro sorprendido y vi que quería hablar, no lo deje- aunque la verdad es que ella me hiso creer eso. Pero lo descubrí mucho después…- baje la mirada, luego la levante y la pose en Carlisle que me miraba atento, su mirada estaba llena de dolor- pero al descubrirlo, me volví exactamente como ellas se describen- baje la voz y mi mirada se dirigió a Elijan- y le di celos a Elijah con su propio hermano, mientras el paseaba con mi hermana.

-eso no tiene sentido…- dijo Carlisle confundido- él amaba a tu hermana- estaba tratando de armar una idea en voz alta, Elijah y yo asentimos de acuerdo.

-tienes razón- continuo Elijah en voz bajas- amaba a su hermana…- suspiro- pero en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas- miro directamente a Carlisle a los ojos- incluso enamorarse… pero Tatia me tenía hipnotizado, para mí, en ese entonces era mi mundo…- alejo los ojos de él y miro la botella en mi mano, se la lance pero el no tomo de ella- pero el que amara a su hermana no impedía que Isabel fuera mi esposa- luego me miro, Carlisle asintió comprendiendo.

-sigue sin tener sentido…- resoplo Rosalie que me miraba ya un poco fastidiada- le están dando muchas vueltas al asunto… solo responde ¿Por qué Klaus te odia?

La mire unos momentos antes de levantarme de mi lugar y regresar a la barra, tome una segunda botella y la mire directo a los ojos, luego mire a Elijan que también esperaba por mi respuesta, mire a todos y cada uno, todos al pendiente de mí, de mi vida privada, de repente sentí asco por las personas a las que considere mi familia, ellos estaban entrometiendo en "MI" vida…. Suspire y me lo pensé dos veces, ellos no se estaban entrometiendo, ellos solo querían ayudarme, apoyarme, entenderme… mire a Carlisle, sabía que mis próximas palabras serian demasiado duras para él, suspire resignada y agache la mirada a la botella queriéndome ahogar en ella.

-porque antes de convertirme- suspire y levante mis ojos a Carlisle que me miraba atento, iba a odiar el dolor en sus ojos- quede embarazada…

…

**AL FIN! ME HE DECIDIDO POR ESCRIBIR MI PROPIO LIBRO! JEJEJE**

**Quien leería mi libro?**

**Ya lo tengo empezado, solo unas cuantas hojas, pero lo tengo ya más o menos definido… jejeje dedicare mi tiempo libre a escribirlo, quiero tenerlo terminado para mi cumple que es en 3 meses, ¿creen que pueda? Pero no se preocupen, terminare este fic, pero publicare cada semana!**

**Les molesta?**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

…

**QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON EDWARD? DENME IDEAS!**

…

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	14. NUEVA SOMBRA

**.**

**HOLA**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

…

**A base de que no veo que a muchos les guste mi historia, empezare a publicar por semana, espero no les moleste, pero sus comentarios son mi inspiración para escribir… ¡no es chantaje! Pero así será hasta que empiece a ver cambios, lo siento, espero me entiendan.**

….

…

**CAPITULO 13**

Empuje de nuevo la barra del columpio con la ayuda de mis pies, estaba esperando a que Charlie apareciera, después de mi revelador secreto todos se habían levantado de su lugar sorprendidos, Elijah me había presionado contra la pared su expresión era de furia pero sus ojos mostraban dolor, en cambio los míos estaban indiferentes, Stefan se acercó a calmarlo y tratar de que me soltara, desde ese momento Stefan se había convertido en mi sombra, no se separaba de mí, trataba de cuidarme lo mejor posible de los que trataban de atacarme, que solo era Elijah, Damon y Carlisle, aunque este último solo me miraba herido, no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el dia.

Sabía que Stefan solo trataba de alejarse de Elena, pero tenía que alejarlo rápido antes de que todo empeorara, él tenía que arreglar sus cosas con ella y su hermano.

Mire la luna en lo alto mientras sentía como Jackson se acercaba a mí, se recargo en el árbol que estaba alado del columpio. Stefan se levantó en guardia del suelo esperando una reacción pero el solo se limitó a sentarse en el pasto y luego recostase en él. Enfrente de mí, sentados en los escalones que estaban en la entrada de la mansión estaba Edward y Annabelle, conversando tranquilamente, Carlisle estaba con Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Esme dentro de la casa. Mientras que las chicas, Scarlett, Alyssa, Violet y también Isaac habían ido de caza. Caroline estaba con Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena y Cameron platicando suavemente a un lado de la casa. Elijah estaba dentro de la casa bebiendo junto con Damon. Katherine estaba recargada en una pared con los brazos cruzados. Dylan, Mason y Emmet estaban platicando de cualquier cosa sentados en el pasto.

-¿lo dirás?- me pregunto suavemente en un susurro Jackson. Me encogí levemente de hombros. Agudice mi oído.

_-¿crees que escuche?- pregunto Edward a Anna._

_-Bella siempre nos sorprende- dijo ella suavemente- pero ahora tiene muchas cosas que pensar en estos momentos…_

_-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente?- pregunto el, empuje de nuevo el columpio._

_-se lo mismo que tu- dijo ella y sentí su mirada sobre mí._

_-jamás les había contado- no pregunto, lo afirmo._

_-jamás le preguntamos- dijo ella, su voz sonó triste- todos tenemos un pasado que no queremos que nadie se entere…. Cuando decimos es una larga historia… - se escuchó un suspiro- es porque aún nos duele recordar._

_-pero parecían tan tranquilos allá adentro- dijo Edward hablando en susurro- era como si ya supieran lo que le sucedió._

_-oh… claro que sabíamos algunas cosas, pero todos sabemos algo diferente- dijo Annabelle- con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos enterando, aunque no de sopetón, todo a su tiempo, lo primero que yo supe fue que Klaus andaba detrás de ella, pero somos un equipo y si uno tiene un enemigo, para todos es nuestro enemigo._

_-¿qué sucedió con él bebe que tuvo de Elijah?- pregunto Edward suavemente, temiendo la respuesta, Anna se encogió de hombros_

_-ni siquiera sabía que estuvo embarazada- dijo en voz baja- si alguien llego a saber sobre él bebe, ese es Jackson y Maritxa…._

_-mencionan mucho a Maritza- pregunto Edward y luego se escuchó como se sentaba en el suelo, Anna lo acompaño- ¿Quién es?_

_-era nuestra amiga…- dijo Anna- pero para Bella ella era como su hermana, la protegía… era la más chica de todos nosotros- se escuchó un suspiro- ¿sabes? Ella era huérfana, su padre adoptivo abusaba de ella y su madre la golpeaba… Isabella la rescato cuando tenía 11 años, desde entonces Bella fue como su madre…_

_-supongo que creció y se tuvieron que alejar de ella…- dijo el, pero Anna negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Maritxa quería ser como nosotros…- dijo Anna su voz fue triste- quería ser protegida por siempre por Bella y nosotros...- por mi mejilla corrió una lagrima al recordarla- pero tenía tendencias suicidas…_

_-oh por dios…- susurro sin aliento Edward_

_-Bella y todos nosotros tratamos de ayudarla…- suspiramos las dos- pero éramos las únicas personas con las que ella se relacionaba…- suspiro- nos quería ella también como su familia…_

_-¿Cómo murió…?- pregunto bajando aún más la voz Edward_

_-un dia la dejamos sola en la casa… mientras seguíamos una pista de los que estaban detrás de nosotros…- otra lagrima cayo, nadie se dio cuenta- nos tendieron una emboscada, y nos cerraron mientras ellos entraron y la asesinaban…_

_-desgraciados…- dijo el con ira-¿Por qué alguien lo aria?_

_-para dar con Bella- dijo Anna con rencor- para lastímala y que saliera de su escondite… cuando uno está enojado actúa uno por instinto y es más fácil de asesinar… pero ellos no conocen a Bella como nosotros, con la muerte de Maritza ella apago el interrumpir y fue tras los asesinos… acabo con todos ellos sin ninguna compasión._

Edward jadeo sorprendido, me levante del columpio y camine hacia el bosque, sentí como Stefan me seguía despacio sin ninguna prisa pero cuando estaba por entrar enfrente de mí se encontraba Elijah, sonreí sin ánimos y trate de pasarlo, pero una mano en mi muñeca me lo impidió, me dio la vuelta y me encerró en sus brazos, mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho, escuche un siseo proveniente de su boca que me decía que descubría sus colmillos, incline mi rostro a un lado dejándole total acceso a mi cuello, me estaba dando por vencida, ya no podía con tanto dolor dentro de mí, Carlisle jamás regresaría a mi después de todo lo que descubrió en el dia, estaba sola de nuevo en el mundo, no había por nadie más que lucha. Mis ojos se posaron en Carlisle que miraba horrorizado como me dejaba morir, pero la mordida nunca llego en lugar de eso sentí como el me empujaba al suelo fuertemente, caí y me quede hay durante unos segundos, luego me di vuelta y mire el cielo oscuro, luego mi vista se dirigió a Elijah que me miraba con ojos furiosos. Se agacho a mi altura y me levanto del suelo sosteniéndome por el cuello fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucedió con mi hijo?- su voz fue dura, fría, poco característica de él.

Su agarre fue tan fuerte que me impedía respirar. De pronto Stefan estaba a lado de mí, tratando que Elijah me soltara, él lo miro y luego a mí, me dejo soltó de sopetón y si no hubiera sido por Carlisle que me sostuvo por la cintura hubiera caído al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Me levante como pude en mi lugar y lo mire a Carlisle pidiéndole perdón con los ojos. Luego mire a Elijah su rostro se había suavizado un poco pero sus ojos mostraban aun tristes.

-¿acaso soy yo el único que sabe sumar dos más dos?-pregunto Damon saliendo de la casa con una botella en la mano. Todos lo miraron por unos momentos, pero él no parecía preocuparse, me miro, luego a Elijah- ella no tuvo ningún hijo tuyo

Elijan me miro sorprendido, su furia y dolor se desvanecieron y luego la indignación paso a sus ojos.

-¿me mentiste?- su voz estaba subida de tono, negué con la cabeza.

-no- dije suavemente, luego lo mire a los ojos- cuando tú te fuiste yo tenía cuatro meses de embarazo…

-no entiendo…- su rostro cambio a uno de confusión- él dijo….- miro a Damon, suspire era hora de decirlo.

-es por eso que Klaus me odia…- dije suavemente- es por eso que el trato de mantenerte a su lado…

-¡Bella por dios!- dijo Carlisle suavemente- deja ya de darle vueltas y cuéntanos…

Lo mire por un momento, sabía que no podía decirlo así de fácil, y mucho menos a Elijah que a pesar de que no tenía ya ningún sentimiento por él y él no tenía ninguno por mí, odiaba lastimarlo… pero no había mas forma que eso. Debía decir la verdad, mire a Elijah a los ojos y tomando una de sus manos entre la mía susurre suavemente.

-yo jamás tuve un hijo tuyo…- todos jadearon escuche como Esme sollozaba al igual que Rosalie gritaba indignada.

-¿abortaste?- pregunto Rosalie, la mire unos momento antes de negar con la cabeza y luego mirar a Carlisle.

-tuve un hijo de Klaus…-

…

**AL FIN! ME HE DECIDIDO POR ESCRIBIR MI PROPIO LIBRO! JEJEJE**

**Quien leería mi libro?**

**Ya lo tengo empezado, solo unas cuantas hojas, pero lo tengo ya más o menos definido… jejeje dedicare mi tiempo libre a escribirlo, ¿creen que pueda? Pero no se preocupen, terminare este fic, pero publicare cada semana!**

**Les molesta?**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

…

**QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON EDWARD? DENME IDEAS!**

**..**

**..**

…

**Hola Lyz!**

**Gracias por tu comentario! Jejejeje aun no tengo un titulo para mi libro, estoy escribiendo apenas el segundo capitulo, y lo que tenia planeado para ella de pronto se esfumo de mi cabeza y fue remplazado por miles de ideas mas jajajajajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO**

…

…

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	15. EL DESTINO DEL BESO

**.**

**HOLA**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

…

**15 Review y publico nuevo capitulo!**

….

…

**CAPITULO 14**

-tuve un hijo de Klaus…-

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un carro negro con ventanas oscurecidas entro a la mansión Salvatore, todos lo miramos, estábamos en alerta, pero la gran mayoría de nosotros nos relajamos al ver quien se bajaba del coche.

Charlie.

Pero me sorprendió que no viniera solo, venía con Annabelle ¿Cuándo se había ido? Gire a buscarla entre nosotros sabiendo que solo la encontraría enfrente de mí. Charlie traía un cofre en sus manos, lo sostenía delicadamente, como si temiera romperlo. No era muy grande, ni muy chico, era el tamaño perfecto, lo reconocí nada más verlo. Cuando llego a mí me lo tendió con una sonrisa, lo tome en mis brazos, no estaba tan pesado como creía, al menos no a mí. Lo mire atentamente y vi que tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y se veía un poco demacrado, no se había alimentado en algunos días. Pero aun fue más mi sorpresa cuando el solo me miraba a mí, y no a los demás, incluida Esme que se había acercado un poco a nosotros, señale la entrada de la casa y el camino hacia ella sin esperar a nadie, camine detrás de él y todos los demás detrás de mí.

Charlie se arrimó a una ventana viendo el bosque a unos metros y el sol como se escondía entre las copas de los árboles. Me senté en un sillón compartido y puse el cofre frente a mí, sentí como alguien se ponía a mis espaldas y enseguida lo reconocí se trataba de Scarlett y Jackson, mis guardaespaldas, mire a Charlie que me miraba expectante y luego a Carlisle que sus ojos tenían algo, algo que el trataba de esconder y no podía, dolor. Suspire. Y puse mi atención al objeto frente a mí, aplique un poco de fuerza en la cerradura y esta se abrió con facilidad. La abrí lentamente, como si dentro hubiera serpientes con veneno de verbena.

Cuando estuvo completamente abierto abrí los ojos sorprendida, el aliento se atoro en mi garganta y de entre mis labios un jadeo salió, no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mí, mire a Charlie que me miraba sonriendo, una sonrisa que jamás había visto, como era posible que esto aún existiera. Lo que tenía enfrente de mi podía darnos pistas para acabar con Klaus.

Mire por un momento a Carlisle y le sonreí débilmente, debía ser fuerte por los dos, por su felicidad, porque con el venían todos, si lo mantenía a él con vida, a toda su familia tenía que salvar, si no lo condenaría a una vida infeliz, lo sabía, lo tenía fuerte y claro en mi cabeza, debía jugar a ganar por él, y él viviría, así tuviera que ser a lado a cualquier otra mujer, mi corazón dolió, no podía imaginarlo con otra persona, pero tampoco podía concebir la idea de que él estuviera solo por el resto de su vida, triste y recordándome, tenía que hacer lo mejor para los dos, y si eso significaba romperle el corazón y arder viva en dolor, lo haría, sentí como Jasper trataba de ayudarme con su don pero no podía, mis sentimiento eran más fuertes que él, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, no nos tocábamos pero era confortante su compañía, del otro lado se sentó Stefan, curioso por saber por qué tanto alboroto.

Dentro del cofre se encontraban cinco libros de los mejores autores de la época, algunos periódicos de asesinatos a brujas, un libro con pasta de cuero negra, se trataba de un diario, varias yerbas que se creían extintas y que originalmente utilizaban las brujas, también venían semillas para plantarlas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue encontrar en el fondo otra caja más, una caja completamente negra, una caja que no había estado ahí cuando yo había visto por última vez el cofre, lo tome en mis manos y lo abrí sin perder tiempo, sofoque un grito de felicidad mordiendo mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, saboree la sangre en mis labios y rápidamente la trague para no incomodar a nadie, mire a Charlie que se frotaba las manos emocionado, con mis manos temblorosas tome lo que había dentro. Un collar y un anillo. MI COLLAR Y MI ANILLO. Elijah jadeo sorprendido al ver en mis manos mi anillo de compromiso, el anillo que había sido de su tatarabuela y me lo había dado a mí en nuestra ceremonia. Pero su sorpresa pasó a segundo plano cuando vio el collar, sus ojos parecieron penetrar en él, lo conocía.

-Klaus…- asentí débilmente- lo vi pelear por él, trabajar días y noches para poder tenerlo en sus manos, estuvieron a punto de matarlo por el….- me miro incrédulo- pensé que se lo había dado a Tania…- negué con la cabeza

-me lo dio pensando que era ella…- mi voz apenas fue un susurro

Fruncí el ceño enojada, por los sentimientos que sentía y no debía sentir, lo deje caer en la caja, entonces se escuchó un golpe seco, y fue cuando me di cuenta que en el fondo de esa caja había una caja ocupando todo el espacio que había, estaba cubierto con un pedazo de tela oscura, lo tome suavemente y lo desenvolví, cuando estaba sin nada sobre mis manos le di media vuelta y jadee mientras me levantaba de mi lugar, era otro libro. Mire a Charlie que ahora se había sentado en un sillón individual, parecía cansado pero feliz, él sabía que esto era lo que necesitaba para acabar con Klaus, sin esto más de uno habría muerto, por un momento me permití ser débil, tener miedo, temer por los que amaba, pero por un momento me permití pensar en el futuro, en un futuro con Carlisle, a su lado. Suspire, no podía bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento todo podía cambiar. En este momento nada era seguro. Había traído la salvación al mundo, si la salvación, pero lo más probable que también había traído mi destrucción.

Mire el incrédula el libro que tenía en mis manos, hace muchos años, décadas… NO! Mejor dicho siglos que no lo veía, desde aquel incendio… ¿Cómo era posible que aun existiera y sobre todo que aun pareciera como el primer dia que lo vi? No tena ningún rasguño, su cubierta estaba aún completa y ninguna página le hacía falta… ni siquiera ninguna hoja estaba amarillenta. Mire a Charlie que me miraba feliz, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Esta sin palabras, este libro podía ser un arma en manos equivocadas, mis manos se crisparon alrededor de él y lo pegue a mi pecho fuertemente para luego girarme enfrentarme a Bonnie.

-¿Qué tan poderosa eres?- pregunte rudamente

Las amabilidades habían quedado de lado, ahora debía de cumplir mi propósito, ella me miro con temor y retrocedió tres pasos y Jeremy se interpuso entre nosotras, tratando de protegerla, cosa que sería inútil a mi lado, rodé los ojos en su acto, pero mi mirada se posó en su mano, el anillo de los Gilbert, sonreí, todo empezaba a estar de mi lado, suspire de alivio, entonces recordé mi pregunta y mire a Bonnie fijamente, podía obligarla a que me digiera, pero quería guardar mis trucos un tiempo más, pero sacaría una de mis mejores, una que jamás fallaba. Aventando a Jeremy hacia Emmet que lo atrapo sin ocasionarle daño, me acerque a ella caminando lentamente, sentí como todos en la sala se ponían en defensiva, pero sin saber a quién proteger.

Bonnie corrió a su bolsa de donde saco una enorme estaca y blandeo un poco con ella, como si me diera un aviso de advertencia, mire su "arma" divertida y de un momento a otro aparecí frente a ella, solo a un centímetro de la estaca, ella brinco asustada y tomando el libro con una mano se lo tendí a Jackson que lo sostuvo rápidamente y se alejó de todos protegiéndolo, nadie sabía la importancia de ese libro, nadie a excepción de mí, me había encargado de eso personalmente, pero él sabía que si algo protegía con mi vida era realmente importante, le sonreí a Bonnie que temblaba ligeramente, reí suavemente, una risa que asusto a más de uno en la habitación, y mucho más a ella, deje que la sed fluyera por mi cuerpo, deseando la sangre que tenía frente a mí, temblé de anticipación y ella gimió al ver mis ojos inyectados de sangre y mis colmillos brillar. Pero mi objetivo no era tomar su sangre. Tome con una mano firme la muñeca de ella y encaje yo misma la estaca en mi estómago, ella grito al igual que Scarlett, Carlisle y Elena que realmente se asustaron por mí, y otros más que no distinguí, pero al ver que no me pasaba nada suspiraron.

Bonnie para este entonces temblaba de miedo, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se derramaban lentamente, saque suavemente la estaca de mi cuerpo mientras mi rostro volvía a su normalidad, todos suspiraron aliviados y Bonnie se relajó, trato de jalar su muñeca pero no se lo permití y ella me miro asustada, sonreí suavemente, una sonrisa que era idéntica a una de sus amigas, y ella lo vio, reconoció mi sonrisa, la sonrisa de Elena, trago seco y entonces con fuerza y brutalidad enterré la estaca en mi cuerpo hasta que topo con sus dedos, solo que esta vez fue más arriba cerca del corazón.

Su grito fue desgarrador, tanto que hasta los vampiros se taparon los oídos para evitar el dolor, los vidrios se rompieron en miles de pedacitos pequeño, pero a mí lo que me sorprendió fue el aura que la lleno, un aura tan grande que me hiso temblar, un aura que solo significaba una cosa, poder, solté su mano de sopetón y ella cayó al suelo sosteniéndose su cabeza y llorando mares, Jeremy, el primo de Elena estuvo a su lado rápidamente y la abrazo tratando de consolarla, era un chico muy valiente, me temía, pero ponía a sus seres queridos por sobre encima de él, un buen sentimiento para un ser humano, mire a Bonnie y sus lágrimas estuvieron a punto de hacerme sentir culpable, pero detuve rápidamente ese sentimiento y me arrodille enfrente de ella, tembló y el la abrazo más, la daga era una completa molestia así que bajo la atenta mirada de Jeremy la saque de mi pecho, sin una pisca de dolor en mi rostro, luego mire a Bonnie.

-lo siento- dije con voz suave pero autoritaria- solo te quería mostrar de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-NO- la voz de Elena retumbo en la habitación mientras caminaba hacia mi rápidamente, me levante y la encare, estábamos solo a unos centímetros de distancia- solo querías mostrar de lo que eres capaz…- la última palabra no tuve la misma fuerza que las anteriores, casi como si se arrepintiera de contradecirme, sonreí

-muy bien Elena- dije mientras me alejaba y me sentaba en el sillón, sola, Carlisle ni siquiera me miraba, suspire-eso es una de las cosas de las que soy capaz- sonreí mirando a Bonnie que trataba de tranquilizarse- pero te equivocas, a Bonnie jamás le are daño, está a salvo conmigo- me miro incrédula- lo pondré así- dije mientras la miraba atentamente- si hubiera un apocalipsis en este momento, Bonnie sería la única sobreviviente… incluso aunque me hubiera traicionada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella en un susurro, estaba asustada, me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente

Entonces Elijah que había sentado en una silla apartado de todos se levantó de sopetón y estuvo frente a mi mirándome fijamente me tomo de los hombros con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme y me puso a su altura.

-¿ella es una descendiente del bebe?- pregunto firmemente, fruncí el ceño confundida, pareciera que le importara él bebe, un bebe que era el hijo de su hermano, el hermano con el que le fui infiel.

-no- mi voz sonó fría- ella es mi protegida por que he hecho una promesa… pero debe de saber que si tengo que elegir entre ella y alguien cercano a mí- dije mirando a mis amigos que me habían acompañado por más de un siglo, y luego mi vista se dirigió a Edward, y de ahí a los demás Cullen hasta llegar a Carlisle que esquivo mi mirada- no tiene todos los puntos a su favor- mi voz sonó fría, sin sentimiento.

Entonces me soltó, como si mi contacto lo lastimara, me desequilibre y de no haber sido por una manos que me sostuvieron por la cintura hubiera caído contra el suelo fuertemente, me gire en los brazos una vez que estuve segura sobre mis pies y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de Carlisle.

Era Stefan el que me pegaba a su cuerpo. Se escuchó un gruñido de fondo, pero estaba muy ocupada mirando sus ojos, suaves, sensibles, temerosos, inseguros, lastimados, tristes, me perdí en ellos, algo en mi me dijo que eso estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, el parecía sentir lo mismo, su contradicción y confusión se reflejaron en sus ojos, para luego despacio se acercó mas a mi rostro, y me sorprendí anhelo el contacto, pero de inmediato me regañaba mentalmente por desear a un hombre que no era Carlisle, solo que era el destino uniendo lo que debió unirse muchos años atrás… incluso antes que nosotros naciéramos, sus labios tocaron los míos en un solo rose, y cuando serré los ojos disfrutando del sabor de su sabor y textura, en el fondo escucho los gruñidos y jadeos.

Dos segundos después, lo separe de mi bruscamente, en el momento en que dejamos de tocarnos el me miro confundido, no podía dejar que eso se volviera a repetir, conocía la historia y si continuábamos más de uno saldría lastimado. Tenía que alejarlo de mí rápidamente, tenía que hacerlo odiarme, su lugar no era a mi lado, su lugar estaba a lado de una Doppelgänger. Sin pensarlo más, mi mano se impactó contra su mejilla, volteando su rostro al lado contrario al golpe, su ojos mostraban su desilusión pero no dijo nada, estaba confundido.

-dime que también lo sentiste….- dijo suavemente, trague en seco.

¡Diablos! No podía ser tan dura contra Stefan, todas mis células se ponían en mi contra cuando se trataba de él. Asentí dándole la razón mientras me dejaba caer en un sillón, mi corazón latía feroz contra mi pecho, observe como él se arrimaba a la barra y se servía un vaso de wisqui, antes de beberlo paso una mano por su rostro, estaba en shock, vi como su novia se acercó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba, me pare ignorándola y me dirigí a Jackson que de inmediato me dio el libro, me gire en mi lugar para sentarme y analizar a fondo el libro cuando una mano fina impacto contra mi mejilla.

Elena.

Lo vi todo rojo, no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa, nadie me golpeaba sin salir con vida, ladee mi rostro mirándola fijamente, sus ojos demostraron todo el miedo que sentía pero no se movió de su lugar, levante la barbilla segura de mi misma y a paso lento camine hacia Charlie que miraba a la chica con temor, de hecho todos los que me conocían desde hace algunas décadas temían, no por mí, sino por Elena, le tendí el libro y él lo resguardo entre sus brazos rápidamente y luego se levantó de su lugar y se fue lo más lejos de mí que la sala le permitió.

Una vez libre me gire de nuevo a Elena que retrocedió por primera vez ante mí, sonreí y camine hacia ella, pero de pronto Carlisle estaba entre nosotras, sus ojos estaban negros y no sabía si se trataba por la sed o por el dolor.

-¿Por qué lo besaste?- era por el dolor, mi pecho se retorció dentro de mí por escuchar su voz rota.

Mire a Elena sobre su hombro y esta se acercó rápidamente a Damon que la coloco detrás de él, luego mi vista se dirigió a Stefan que los miro y ocultando sus sentimientos bebió de su vaso, luego me miro a mí, también esperaba una respuesta, pero no a esa pregunta, si no a por que él lo hiso. Suspire, no podía retrasar esto más. ¡Diablos! No salía de una cuando ya estaba en otra.

-no es lo que piensan- dijo Anna, su tono de voz me hiso girarme a verla, me miro a los ojos, estaban un poco atormentados- también lo he sentido, pero con menos intensidad… supongo que el eligio…

-¿sentir que?- pregunto Jasper, Stefan se sentó enfrente de él.

-es difícil de explicar…- comencé, pero fui interrumpida.

-¡para ti todo es difícil de explicar!-estallo Edward, lo mire sin sentimientos y él se estremeció levemente, cerré mi boca y salí de la casa, no aceptaría que nadie me faltara el respeto.

Escuche varios pasos detrás de mí, pero se escuchó un "¡déjenla sola!", esa era a voz de Scarlett, y le agradecí que me diera tiempo, suspire, esto iba a ser más duro, empecé a caminar hacia el bosque mientras escuchaba como Annabelle le explicaba a los demás lo que había sucedido. Solo se trataba de Silas y Amara, somos sus Doppelgänger y el destino trataba de unir lo que hubiera sido el destino de ellos en nosotros. Corrí hacia el pueblo, necesitaba urgentemente alimentarme.

…

**AL FIN! ME HE DECIDIDO POR ESCRIBIR MI PROPIO LIBRO! JEJEJE**

**Quien leería mi libro?**

**Ya lo tengo empezado, solo unas cuantas hojas, pero lo tengo ya más o menos definido… jejeje dedicare mi tiempo libre a escribirlo, ¿creen que pueda? Pero no se preocupen, terminare este fic, pero publicare cada semana!**

**Les molesta?**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

…

**QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON EDWARD? DENME IDEAS!**

**..**

**..**

…

**15 REVIEW Y PUBLICO NUEVO CAPITULO!**

…

…

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	16. ALGO NUEVO CON STEFAN

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**Escribí el prefacio en un momento de espontaneidad y no quise perder una idea tan buena, pero que con el tiempo se vuelva mejor.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE SANGRE**

**CAPITULO 15**

Cuando llegue a la casa Salvatore todos estaban en silencio, me lambí los labios saboreando el dulce sabor de sangre que me daba vida, una vida que no quería para mí, que nunca quise y me obligaron a tener. Abrí la puerta sin importarme el ruido que hacía. Estaba media borracha, lo sabía. Después de alimentarme, había entrado al Grill y bebido todo lo que me podían enfrente, ya en camino para la mansión me había detenido para unos cuantos bocadillos más… sin tener realmente sentido de lo que hacía.

Me adentre al gran salón donde algunos Cullen me esperaban con rostros preocupados, al igual que Stefan. Los mire solo unos segundos antes de girarme hacia las escaleras y mirar fijamente a Carlisle, no le dije nada, no había necesidad, él sabía que habían ido demasiado lejos esta vez y que ninguna disculpa seria recibida, sonreí de lado, y por la expresión de Carlisle , supe que no me vería nada bien. Ojos rojos y brillantes, posiblemente con las pupilas dilatadas, mejillas enrojecidas, ropa manchada de sangre al igual que una gota en la comisura de mi labio, más el penetrante olor a alcohol y sangre, todo eso junto con una sonrisa de muerte, estaba segura que me vería escalofriante.

El alcohol en mis venas me estaba dando el coraje para lastimar a cualquiera que hablara un poco mal de mí, o que me presionara, o cualquier cosa que trataran en mi contra.

Como nadie dijo nada, me gire hacia Stefan que tenía a cabeza gacha, suspire y cerré los ojos, por mucho que el alcohol me nublara la mente no quería decir que me dejaría llevar tan fácilmente, agudice mi oído para encontrar alguna habitación libre, pero todas estaban ocupadas, no había ninguna libre para mí, mire el sillón, era grande y parecía cómodo, pero no me apetecía dormir en él, sopese las pros y contras de dormir en la habitación de Stefan. Abrí los ojos un momento y vi que todos me miraban a mí, algunos mirando mi vestimenta llena de gotas de wisqui. Había un bulto en uno de los sillones y al mirar detenidamente me di cuenta que se trataba de Charlie, me acerque a él y toque su espalda suavemente, sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, le sonreí un poco y él se tranquilizó, se sentó y estirándose un poco me tendió el grimorio y unas llaves, luego me señalo hacia una esquina donde se encontraba mi baúl, asentí y el regreso de inmediato a su posición anterior para seguir durmiendo.

Me di media vuelta y esquivando a Carlisle me dirigí hacia la salida trasera, una vez ahí me senté en el pasto y empecé a leer.

"he descubierto a Esther haciendo un hechizo nuevo… "

"Esther ha puesto una barrera protectora a la casa…"

"hoy Esther me ha enseñado…"

"Es completamente increíble el poder de la magia!"

"mataría por ser como ella…!"

Cuando por fin encontré lo que necesitaba ya estaba amaneciendo, Jackson se sentó a mi lado, no lo mire, no hice nada, solo seguí con la vista en el libro fingiendo que estaba leyendo. Suspire cansada, había pasado toda la noche leyendo por que no había ningún lugar para mí, deje el libro sobre mi regazo y estire mi cuerpo todo lo que pude, se escuchó como trono cada hueso de mis manos piernas, espalda y cuello por la falta de su movilidad.

-necesitas ducharte…- dijo Jackson suavemente, asentí despacio, aun en shock por lo que había descubierto.

-llama a Lucy- dije suavemente- que venga lo más pronto posible- suspire y lo mire a los ojos, mostrándole mis sentimientos- dile que es la salvación del mundo sobrenatural.

El asintió y me levante del pasto con el libro en las manos, cuando entre a la casa Carlisle estaba por salir, me hice hacia un lado y pase sin mirarlo, por las escaleras bajaba Damon y Elena que me miraron recelosos, pero aún más Damon, lo ignore, sentí como él se giró a verme pero yo seguí mi camino, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Stefan, levante mi mano para golpear la puerta pero esta se abrió antes mostrando a el dueño, lo mire detenidamente ignorando ese tirón en mi cuerpo para abalanzarme sobre él.

-¿puedo darme una ducha?- pregunte suavemente, él se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar.

Camine segura hacia el centro de la habitación abrazando el grimorio contra mi pecho, mire un segundo la cama antes de caminar hacia la ventana y mirar desde ahí a Carlisle que hablaba con Esme, ella reía suavemente, parecía una pareja normal…. Pareja… esa palabra se quedó en mi mente dolorosamente… ellos aun parecían una pareja. Sentí como Stefan caminaba hacia a mí y miraba sobre mi hombro.

-parecen felices- sus palabras me dolieron.

El verlo y saberlo era muy diferente a que lo supiera alguien más y me lo digiera era otra, lo mire sobre mi hombro y me sorprendí al verlo mirando hacia otra dirección del jardín, seguí su mirada, miraba a Damon y Elena, que platicaban, él estaba parado a su lado posesivamente y ella parecía segura a su lado mientras le sonreía. Me aparte de la ventana

-los inmortales no estamos hechos para el amor…no cuando queremos lo mejor para ellos y nosotros no lo somos… no cuando suponemos un peligro para ellos- lo mire un segundo y su mirada parecía atormentada pero no me apiade de esos ojos- él es un vampiro… pero no puede sobrevivir a mi lado con todo el peligro que me acecha… me recrimina y me odia con cada secreto que sale a la luz… pierdo un poco de mí en cada minuto que él es infeliz… a pesar de que me dijo que le diera tiempo para procesar mi pasado, sé que le es demasiado difícil…- señale la ventana, el miro por ella- y por eso se refugia en lo seguro… ahora ¿crees que una humana puede vivir junto a un destripador si ni siquiera el destripador puede vivir consigo mismo?

El dio un paso hacia mi dirección pero me adentre en el baño antes de que me alcanzara, deje el libro en un mueble y me desvestí completamente, luego sin perder tiempo me metí debajo de la regadera, el agua caliente sensibilizo mis músculos y los relajo, mire el suelo y vi hileras de sangre y tierra, me apresure a lavarme.

Cuando termine mire a mi alrededor por una toalla, pero no había ninguna a la vista, abrí los ojos sorprendida, la única forma era salir así del baño y pedirle una toalla a Stefan personalmente. Sonreí al pensar en ponerlo incómodo. Entreví la puerta y él estaba sentado junto a una mesa mientras se inclinaba sobre ella escribiendo, recorrí la habitación con la mirada buscando la toalla, estaba en su cama a unos 10 pasos de mí, lo mire de nuevo, estaba muy concentrado, abrí la puerta rápidamente y camine hacia la cama rápidamente sin mirar a Stefan, en cuanto llegue tome la toalla y la enrede en mi cuerpo, estaba húmeda, con esa se había secado el, me estremecí de pensarlo.

Se escuchó un jadeo seco proveniente de la mesa donde se encontraba el, me gire y el me miraba con los ojos brillosos y mejillas rojas, mientras de su boca salían respiraciones irregulares. Sonreí de lado y me acerque despacio y sensual a él, vi como trago difícilmente, en cuanto llegue a la otra orilla de la mesa estire mi mano asta acariciar su rostro, recorrí su sien hasta llegar a su mejilla, luego baje un poco más mi mano hacia su barbilla y empujando un poco cerré suavemente su boca entreabierta, sonreí traviesa, él se ruborizo a un más. Lo solté y me gire hacia la puerta, la abrí aun sonriendo, mi sonrisa aumento al sentir las manos de Stefan sobre mi cintura, iba a bajar mis manos y separarlo de mi cuando al levantar la vista enfrente de mí se encontraba Carlisle, mirándonos a ambos, mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

Me quede estática, sin saber realmente que hacer, Carlisle me recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo completo, luego su mirada se estancó en las manos en mi cintura, Stefan me soltó rápidamente, pero en el momento en que lo hizo jalo las orillas de la toalla y esta se abrió y empezó a desprenderse de mi cuerpo, alcance a detener la caída con mis manos. Mire que Carlisle tenia ropa femenina en las manos, agradecí mentalmente el gesto, él se la tendió a Stefan que las tomo rápidamente, regularice mi respiración y cuando lo logre abrí mi boca para explicarme el dio media vuelta y se fue, sostuve con una mano la toalla y con la otra me limpie mi rostro de la única lagrima que derramaría. Suspire, luego di media vuelta y me adentre a la habitación de nuevo, camine hacia la cama y me senté en la orilla mientras Stefan cerraba la puerta.

Se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, yo solo miraba la pared enfrente de nosotros, vi como él ponía la ropa atrás de mí y luego ponía su brazo al alrededor de mí, me deje llevar y termine recargada en su pecho con el abrazándome, suspire y me separe del después de unos minutos, no era el momento de ser débil, tome las ropas y me metí en el baño de nuevo para cambiarme, mi ropa consistía en un short negro corto y una blusa roja, completamente pegada a mi cuerpo con un escote ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, pero que resaltaba mi pecho. Debía ser ropa de Scarlett. Me puse mis converse y un pequeño collar de sol junto con mi anillo y pulsera a juego, seque mi pelo completamente hasta que se ondulo, había decidido dejar mi pelo suelto.

Cuando salí Stefan no estaba ya en la habitación, fui directo a la puerta de la habitación con el grimorio en la mano, camine por las escaleras y esquive a todos, me fui directo a la barra, donde estaba Damon, su mirada de deseo solo me dio repulsión y estuve a punto de vomitar de no ser por la alfombra tan bonita debajo de mis pies, tome la copa que él tenía en la mano y la bebí completamente antes de girarme y ver a Jackson que solo asintió y señalo la entrada de la mansión, por ella entraron 4 mujeres de diferentes edades. Una mujer morena, muy alta y con el pelo lacio se acercó a mí, escuche a alguien jadear detrás de mí, intuía quien era.

-Gracias por venir Lucy- ella sonrió y con pasos felinos, muy característicos de ella, se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-por ti reina- dijo sonriendo- lo que sea…- se giró hacia Bonnie y le sonrió mientras extendía los brazos a su lado, invitándola a un abrazo- querida prima, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver

Ambas se abrazaron felices, las otras tres mujeres se sentaron en la sala sin decir nada, pero todas ellas miraban a Elijan y a mí, para luego mirar a las Doppelgängers, parecían fascinadas. Puse los ojos en blanco por su conducta, me senté en un sillón libre, esperando a que las primas dejaran los interrogatorios. Stefan se sentó en un sillón individual evitando estar cerca de Carlisle, mi sonrisa se ensancho, había aprendido que los celos no dejaban nada bueno a nadie, pero tampoco las traiciones y el dolor. Damon se sentó junto a Elena y Katherine a un lado de Mason que parecía un poco renuente a estar junto a ella, todos los demás se ubicaron en los lugares disponibles o simplemente se sentaban en el suelo.

Cuando por fin terminaron Bonnie se acercó a Jeremy y este la abrazo con una sonrisa, mientras tanto Lucy se acercaba a mí con una mirada de disculpa por su falta de atención, hice un gesto restándole importancia, ella sonrió. Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia ella sosteniendo el grimorio en mis manos.

-quiero que hagan un hechizo…- ella sonrió- es uno demasiado grande, que posiblemente traiga consecuencias- dije tratando de suavizar el hecho de que el hechizo tomaría más de una vida, su sonrisa se borró al entender y las demás chicas junto con Bonnie se pusieron en alerta

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?- pregunto la más joven- mi nombre es Alexa

-Alexa, es un hechizo de vitalidad- nadie entendió de que estaba ablando, suspire sin mucho ánimo, le tendí el grimorio a Lucy, le señale una página y me volví a sentar, ella lo abrazo y se sentó junto a las muchachas-se trata de unir las tres magias en un sacrificio.

Ella se miraron horrorizadas entre sí, asustadas de dar su vida por otra. Temerosas de que esa magia las dominara.

-no hay tal hechizo- dijo Bonnie- solo hay dos magias…

-no…- dijo Lucy en un susurro- hay otra magia aún más poderosa… la de los muertos ¿Qué clase de sacrificio?- Sonreí irónica ante su pregunta, y levante una ceja incrédula-….nadie estará dispuesto a dar su vida para acabar con un hibrido…

-tengo un voluntario ansioso- dije suavemente, ella se sorprendió al escucharme decir lo que menos esperaba.

-¿y quién es tan estúpido para morir en un sacrificio?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-yo…- dije con voz fría.

…

**AL FIN! ME HE DECIDIDO POR ESCRIBIR MI PROPIO LIBRO! JEJEJE**

**Quien leería mi libro?**

**Eh estado pensando en NO hacer un fic Bella/Carlisle…**

**.**

**Como que no me gusta, con este capitulo tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar la pareja, ustedes que opinan?**

**.**

**Tengo tres candidatos:**

**Stefan**

**Elijan **

**Carlisle**

**Otro**

**USTEDES ELIJAN CHICAS!**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

…

**QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON EDWARD? DENME IDEAS!**

**..**

**..**

…

**15 REVIEW Y PUBLICO NUEVO CAPITULO!**

…

…

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	17. LA IGUAL

**HOLA**

**Bueno aquí está mi segunda historia, pero que les guste tanto o mucho más que la primera.**

**Escribí el prefacio en un momento de espontaneidad y no quise perder una idea tan buena, pero que con el tiempo se vuelva mejor.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UNA VEZ MAS EN ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA!**

**Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la loca idea que salió de mi revoltosa mente es mía.**

**Disfrútenla!**

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE SANGRE**

**CAPITULO 16**

Me senté frente al piano, tocando notas al azar, mientras todos a mis espaldas discutían sobre quien debía tomar mi lugar en el sacrificio.

-ya les dije que no me importa- dije suavemente, pero una vez más, nadie me hizo caso.

Algunos decían que no se realizara ese sacrificio, otros decían que si era esa la única solución ellos serían voluntarios, otros, que solo se trataba de Damon, opinaban que si yo había elegido que me dejaran, pero no se ponían de acuerdo.

Me levante del banquillo y camine hacia Lucy que miraba detenidamente el grimorio que le había enseñado, me senté a un lado de ella, y acercándome a su oído le susurre suavemente una sola línea para luego señalar un párrafo al final de la hoja, me miro un momento antes de empezar a leerlo, nadie se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño intercambio, Stefan parecía cansado de discutir con su hermano sobre conservar mi vida, puse los ojos en blanco y suspire fastidiada, entonces el me miro, dejo de discutir con su hermano y me miro directo a los ojos, sabía que no me dejarían hacerlo por lo que me encogí de hombros.

Dos segundos después Lucy grito y todos pusieron su atención en ella, mientras que ella la ponía en mí.

-es un complemento…- dijo atónica, negué.

-no, es una sustitución- mi voz termino en un susurro, lo que proponía era aún peor que mi muerte, era la muerte de muchos inocentes.

-¿Cómo lo puedes proponer después de…?- se tragó sus palabras, no quería terminar la frase y a mi sinceramente ya no me importaba.

-¿proponer que?- pregunto Elijan entrando a la casa, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no estaba.

Pero ella lo ignoro y camino hacia Alexa que miro el libro atenta, entonces Bonnie también se acercó a ella y trato de leer, el hechizo era una lengua que ella conocía y entendía pero la parte que yo escribí no la podría leer, solo había dos personas en esa habitación que conocía esa escritura.

La cabeza de Bonnie voló hacia mí al terminar de leer mientras que las otras mujeres se acercaban a las dos brujas para platicar sobre el hechizo.

-todo lo que necesitamos lo tenemos justo en esta casa- dijo una de las brujas mirando a las Doppelgänger

-si- dijo otra- … pero…- me miro - ¿Cómo hacer un sacrificio sin muerte?

Fue entonces que todos me miraron incluso Elijan, lo mire, sabía que a pesar de todo lo que Klaus le había hecho le costaría demasiado tratar de matarlo.

-encontré una forma de…- medite mis palabras, porque incluso las brujas no sabían completamente lo que planeaba-… acabar con el problema que ocasiona Klaus.

-¿lo mataras?- pregunto Caroline incrédula- ¡no puedes! ¡Es un inmortal!

-es un inmortal- dije asintiendo lo más calmada posible- pero toda especie tiene una debilidad- dije mirando a Elijan que no apartaba los ojos de mí.

Todo el mundo callo, ninguno dijo nada, todos estaban atentos a nosotros, solo nuestras respiraciones tranquilas se escuchaban, el suspiro y me miro aún más fijamente, sentí sus murallas caer.

-te ayudare…- su voz fue un susurro débil- pero con una condición- asentí para que continuara, sabía perfectamente lo que me pediría, y no estaba en términos de negarme- tendrás que contarme todo lo del Bebe…

Lo mire un momento tranquila, luego despacio me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia él, estando a solo un paso de él le tendí la mano, el me miro incrédulo, como si no pudiera creer que estaba aceptando, despacio tomo mi mano y la sacudimos suavemente, cuando el trato de separarla de la mía lo detuve y me acerque aún más a él, me pare de puntitas y lo mire directo a los ojos para que viera la seriedad de mis palabras.

-traicióname, y jamás sabrás de ella.

Me separe de él rápidamente y regrese a mi lugar de ase unos minutos en el sillón, todos estaban en shock.

-¿ella?- pregunto Damon- tuviste una hija- parecía incrédulo

-sí, una niña muy hermosa- dije sonriendo- ahora hablemos de Klaus.

Fue como le detonante, sabía que no solo Elijan quería saber de ella, si no todos, y yo podía contar todo lo que quisieran de ella… no debía de haber ningún problema de mi parte… ¿entonces porque tenía un nudo en la garganta cada que hablaba de ella? Sencillo… la había concebido yo sola, sin nadie a mi lado para recibirla… la había cuidado durante horas, y buscado comida para ambas, mientras yo moría por beber sangre, había luchado constantemente por la sed, y le habría ganado de no ser por aquel estúpido accidente… el dia que me habían descubierto, el dia que tuve que protegernos a nosotras cuando mi pequeña solo tenía dos meses, había asesinado a tantas personas por nuestra seguridad… había estado con ella cuando era solo una niña, había soportado miradas acusadoras por ser una madre soltera, habíamos huido juntas mientras ella crecía preguntando por su padre… la había hecho lo más feliz posible… la protegí con mi vida… y aun así no pude evitar el final… aclare mi garganta regresando al presente.

-¿tienen todo lo que se necesita en el hechizo?- pregunte a Lucy que asintió y se levantó rápidamente, fue directo a la cocina de donde saco un cuchillo, un plano hondo de porcelana y tomo una silla, regreso a la sala, coloco la silla justo en medio, con vista a la chimenea

-¡no podemos simplemente hacer un sacrificio!- grito Bonnie, luego se acercó a Elijan- ¡Detenla!- funcia el ceño- ¡la mataran!- Elijan me miro y vi en sus ojos confusión. Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia la barra donde tome un trago de wisqui.

-jamás habría hecho un trato si iba a morir Bonnie- mi voz sonó sin sentimiento, no quería hacer esto, sabría lo que venía pero debía hacerlo.

-Isabella tiene razón- dijo Lucy- cada ser sobrenatural tiene una debilidad, sin importar que tan poderoso sea.

-irónicamente- dije soltando una risita- yo se la única debilidad de Klaus…

Todos me miraron horrorizados mientras yo solo tomaba mi trago lo más tranquila posible.

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Damon interesado en lo que sucedía- mientras sea matar a Klaus, me apunto.

-¡no podemos matar a un original!- dijo Stefan un poco escandalizado- ¡todos lo que él ha convertido también morirán!

-No lo mataremos- dije tranquila, entonces todos me miraron aún más confundidos- solo necesitamos de dos hechizos vinculados entre sí, para debilitarlo.

Me senté a un lado de Stefan que se puso tenso cuando Carlisle nos miró, yo no hice ningún gesto de que me importara, él estaba al lado de Esme que lo sostenía de la mano.

-¿para qué debilitarlo?- dijo Katherine- ¿de qué nos va a ayudar eso?

La mire.

-es un hibrido original…- dije suavemente- si matamos a un original, cientos y cientos de vampiros también morirán…- suspire- pero también es un hombre lobo con ganas de conquistar el mundo sobrenatural, de esparcir el miedo… mi pregunta es ¿Qué pasaría si solo dejamos uno de los dos?

Todos se miraron entre sí, empezando a comprender lo que sucedía, lo que trataba de hacer.

¿Es eso posible?- pregunto Elena suavemente a un lado de Damon. La mire y luego a él, si supieran lo que el destino les deparaba no se darían alas.

-sí, es posible Elena- dije- pero para eso necesitamos un… igual.

-¿un igual?- pregunto Jackson que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora,- ¿una Doppelgänger?

-No…- mi voz fue un susurro, lo siguiente era lo más difícil que iba a decir, solo dos personas habían sabido mi gran secreto- alguien con el mismo poder que el- nadie entendió lo que decía- un hibrido…

Y entonces todos se alborotaron de nuevo, me recargue en el respaldo del sillón cansada, había dicho mi secreto mejor guardado y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, Stefan se recargo igual que yo y me miro, lo mire, sentí ese extraño tirón en mi estómago pero lo ignore. Me señalo con la barbilla preguntándome si era yo el "igual" sonreí débilmente y asentí.

-solo hay un hibrido- dijo Carlisle llamando la atención de todos- ¿no?

-si- dijo Jeremy- solo Klaus ¿acaso hay más?

-se puede crear uno- dijo Alexa, la bruja- pero es mejor si es de nacimiento.

-como Tyler- dijo Caroline en un susurro de temor- Klaus lo convirtió en vampiro… es un hibrido

Tyler se levantó de su lugar como si estuviera dispuesto a saltar por la ventana cuando hablara.

-si- dije asintiendo- Tyler es un hibrido, pero no es un "igual". No tiene ninguna oportunidad al lado de Klaus- suspire cansada, aunque me había alimentado la noche pasada me sentía débil, había pasado un mes sin alimentarme- y aunque lo fuera su debilidad no serviría con Tyler.

-¿entonces quién?- pregunto Esme suavemente, sentí los celos arder en mi corazón pero apague la llama antes de que Jasper la sintiera.

-Klaus solo ha puesto su atención en una persona- dije acomodándome mejor en el sillón y sin querer rozar el brazo de Stefan- mi hermana Tatia… pero está muerta- mi voz sonó fría.

-¿su debilidad tiene que ver con mujeres?- pregunto Katherine, asentí suavemente, Elijan frunció el ceño y me miro atento- él está interesado en Caroline.

A mire incrédula, una chiquilla caprichosa y fastidiosa se había ganado el corazón de Klaus, sonreí, mi plan empezaba a ser cada vez mejor.

-sí, pero no es un hibrido- dijo una bruja

-sí, que le digamos bruja no le hace una- dijo Damon sarcásticamente, oculte una sonrisa de satisfacción, no era la única que no le caía muy bien ella, pero no tenía realmente razones para odiarla, no la conocía y ella a mi menos.

-supongo que yo no cuento- dijo Katherine mirándose las uñas-Elena tampoco… podrías negociar también información de su hija.

La mire, era muy observadora, podría trabajar con ella en una parte del plan, asentí, dándole la razón.

-si puedo dar información de ella…- dije levantándome de mi lugar- ¿pero que tendría eso de divertido? Además eso no lo debilitaría más de unos segundos, y después sería más fuerte por el dolor y el coraje…. Elena podría ser una buena candidata para el igual

Me serví otro trago y regrese a mi lugar. Elena se había sobresaltado cuando había dicho eso y Damon la tenía abrazada contra el por si se me ocurría cualquier cosa, los mire fijamente hasta que sentí como Stefan soltaba el aire de golpe, lo mire y sabía que estaba sufriendo con la imagen frente a él, entonces sentí el coraje llenar mis venas y en tan solo un segundo estaba atrás de la parejita, con una mano avente lejos a Damon, mientras el volaba por la sala mordí mi muñeca y la estampe contra la boca de Elena justo en el momento en que Damon toco el suelo, cuando Damon corrió hacia mí para alejar me de ella me aleje por voluntad propia, regrese a mi lugar lo más tranquila posible.

-Elena y Katherine son Doppelgängers, Katherine es también vampira, es dos cosas a la vez, un "hibrido" pero no poderoso, pues solo tiene la habilidad de los vampiros, y ella solo le inspira rencor a Klaus y Elena es su protegida, sin ella él está acabado.- dije como si no hubiera hecho nada

Elena lloraba mientras se limpiaba mi sangre con la manga de su camisa, parecía desesperada mientras Damon la ayudaba y trataba de tranquilizarla, Stefan solo los veía, sabía que sufría, pero no hacía nada para ayudar a Elena, ya era un progreso.

-se supone que ya hizo el estúpido sacrificio para liberar su lado hibrido- dijo Damon con rencor- para que iba a ser su protegida.

-porque para Elena el peligro aun no empieza- dije mirando mis uñas de manera despreocupa- y cuando Klaus descubra lo que solo unos pocos sabemos… vendrá por ella….- la mire solo unos segundo dando suspenso- si nos adelantamos a los hechos y la convertimos… nos libraremos de muchos problemas futuros con ella, ya no tendremos que protegerla a todas horas, podrá defenderse sola, aunque Klaus se pondrá demasiado furioso por convertirla, él la quiere siendo humana.

Todos me miraron horrorizados, cruce mis piernas y bebí un sorbo a mi trago.

-le di mi sangre- dije suavemente- les dejo a ustedes el honor de romper su cuello.

…

**Eh estado pensando en NO hacer un fic Bella/Carlisle…**

**.**

**Como que no me gusta, con este capítulo tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar la pareja, ustedes que opinan?**

**.**

**Tengo tres candidatos:**

**Stefan**

**Elijan **

**Carlisle**

**Otro**

**USTEDES ELIJAN CHICAS!**

**Que tal?**

**Les gusta?**

**Díganme la verdad si? Jejejeje**

…

**QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON EDWARD? DENME IDEAS!**

**..**

**..**

…

**15 REVIEW Y PUBLICO NUEVO CAPITULO!**

…

…

**Pasen por mi otra historia se titula "¿A QUIEN?"**

**Las quiero**

**VECZOZ**


End file.
